Przeklęte sny
by Nerejda
Summary: Harry od jakiegoś czasu cierpi na bezsenność, a jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się przeklętych snów" jest poproszenie o pomoc antagonisty z czasów szkolnych./Nietypowe: zaczynając od drarry, na autorce kończąc. Czy ktoś domyśla się, jak to się skończy?
1. Przeklęte sny: 1

**Tytuł: _Przeklęte sny_****  
Autor****:** Nerejda**  
****Gatunek:** dramat, romans, przygodowy, tajemnice  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** PG — 15**  
****Ostrzeżenia: **związki m/f, m/m, brzydkie słownictwo, śmierć bohaterów (pobocznych), występowanie OCs, igranie z kanonem (pomiędzy ostatnim rozdziałem HPiIŚ a Epilogiem oraz wydarzenia mające miejsce po Epilogu), częściowe ignorowanie informacji z wywiadów i Pottermore (bo to już nie kanon)  
**Bohaterowie:** Harry Potter, Hermiona (Granger) Weasley, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Astoria (Greengrass) Malfoy, OCs  
**Relacje: **HP/DM, HP/GW, HG/RW, RL/SB, GW/TN, DT/SF, TL/VW, **  
****Kanon: **wydarzeń — wszystkie tomy, zachowanie bohaterów kanoniczne i niekanoniczne, zgodne z rozwojem akcji — pominiętym w kanonie — mającym miejsce między ostatnim rozdziałem a Epilogiem**  
****Liczba** **rozdziałów:** ~50?**  
********Beta:** Paradise_lost (zerknęła na trzy pierwsze części), okazjonalnie Orlando wyłapała co nieco, głównie autobeta, wszystkie błędy moje — będę wdzięczna za wskazanie ewentualnych gaf  
**Datowane na:** lipiec 2010 — grudzień 2013?  
**Streszczenie:** Harry od jakiegoś czasu cierpi na bezsenność, żadne środki nie pomagają, więc Hermiona bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i odkrywa, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się „przeklętych snów" jest poproszenie o pomoc antagonisty Pottera z czasów szkolnych, Dracona Malfoya, który wcale nie zamierza być bezinteresowny. Czy zmienią przeszłość, a może ocalą przyszłość?  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Przeklęte sny są podzielone na dwie księgi. Pierwsza część, zatytułowana tak samo jak całość, wprowadza ideę „przeklętych snów" do świata Harry'ego, natomiast druga, „A gdy ziści się sen…", to po prostu dalsze losy Harry'ego. W tekście pojawia się wątek drarry (dość nietypowy), jak również pre-slash, o kanoniczności bohaterów wolę się nie wypowiadać, sami ocenicie… **  
A/N2**: Cała historia powstała na bazie jednego pytania i tak jakoś się rozrosło. Uwaga na rodzynki, pomogą wyjaśnić pewne wątpliwości.

* * *

**PRZEKLĘTE SNY**

_Nerejda_

* * *

**KSIĘGA I: PRZEKLĘTE SNY  
**

**— 1 —**

Hermiona odgarnęła nieporządny kosmyk z twarzy i uważnie przyjrzała się przyjacielowi. Nie próbowała nawet ukryć troski wyzierającej z brązowych oczu.

— Harry, kiepsko wyglądasz. Czy coś się stało? — zapytała cicho, gdy w ciepły, lipcowy wieczór siedzieli na tarasie. Ginny jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy — relacjonowała przebieg jakiegoś podrzędnego meczu, a Ron grał z dzieciakami w quidditcha, więc spędzali ten czas tylko we dwoje. — Czy ty i Ginny nadal zamierzacie…?

— Tak — przerwał jej szybko, a Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. Nie podobało jej się to, co właśnie usłyszała. Wszystkie obawy powoli wchodziły na ten niewłaściwy tor i zaczynały realizować się z przerażającą nieuchronnością. Merlinie, życie choć raz mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej… Kochała oboje, ale Harry był jej przyjacielem od ponad ćwierćwiecza, najpierw powinna zająć się jego podłym samopoczuciem, a dopiero później zmyć mu głowę. — To znaczy… u nas wszystko w porządku — poprawił się natychmiast, ale to nie przekonało kobiety. Harry próbował uniknąć jej przenikliwego wzroku, wbijając spojrzenie w porcelanową filiżankę. Gorąca herbata była tym, czego właśnie potrzebował, więc pośpiesznie upił łyk orzeźwiającego napoju.

— A u ciebie? — inwigilowała dalej, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Harry nie musiał wcale na nią patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie tak się zachowuje. Schylił głowę, ukrywając uśmiech, który wkradł mu się na wargi. Hermiona przypominała Hardodzioba — była tak samo uparta i podobnie świdrowała wzrokiem nieszczęsnego delikwenta. — Jakieś kłopoty w pracy?

— Nie — zaprzeczył, ale czując na sobie podejrzliwy wzrok przyjaciółki, dodał lekkim tonem, jakby nie było to coś mało ważnego: — Ostatnio kiepsko sypiam. To wszystko. Naprawdę.

Hermiona oczywiście nie dała się zwieść; była zbyt dobrą obserwatorką i za długo go znała, żeby nie dostrzec, gdy próbował ją zbyć.

— Coś nie tak w pracy?

— Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, Jordan świetnie radzi sobie z dokumentacją, świeżynki też póki co nie podpadły nikomu — nawet Rogerowi, co samo w sobie jest szokujące. Kingsley jest zachwycony postępami rekrutów.

Hermiona słuchała go z rozjaśnioną twarzą. Lubiła słuchać opowieści Harry'ego o swojej pracy, od razu dało się wyczuć, że kocha to, co robi…

— To nie z powodu Ginny, prawda? — upewniła się, obserwując go bardzo uważnie. Gdy w jego oczach zamigotało zaskoczenie, nie potrzebowała już odpowiedzi. Wiedziała. Te piekielne koszmary ścigały ich nawet teraz: ekstaza na twarzy Bellatrix, gdy rzucała na nią Crucio, widok bezwładnego ciała Harry'ego w ramionach łkającego Hagrida — od pewnych wspomnień nie było ucieczki, wracały jak zły szeląg w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. — Harry, to całkiem normalne, że masz koszmary — zaczęła uspokajającym głosem, a jej ciepła dłoń odruchowo przykryła jego. Harry nie próbował się wyrywać, zdawał się czerpać z uścisku tak potrzebną mu siłę. _Dłonie Ginny były zawsze zbyt zimne_, przemknęła mu bezsensowna myśli, gdy przymknął oczy, rozluźniając się nieco. — Gdybyś ich nie miał, to dopiero byłoby dziwne. Każdy, kto przeżyłby to, co ty… to normalne — powtórzyła. — Zostałeś głęboko zraniony, zmierzyłeś się z wyzwaniami, przed jakimi niektórzy nie stają przez całe życie. I to wszystko zostało ukryte gdzieś głęboko, koszmary to tylko wołanie twojej podświadomości. Znak, że nie pogodziłeś się z przeszłością do końca. Jeśli potrzebujesz o tym porozmawiać, wiesz, że zawsze cię wysłucham, prawda?

— Wiem. — Harry spojrzał na szczery uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki. To nie było oblicze dziewiętnastoletniej dziewczyny, Panny–Wiem–I–Chcesz–Tego–Czy–Nie–I–Tak–Się–Dowiesz, lecz dojrzałej kobiety, której życie nie raz dało w kość, ale ona za każdym razem podnosiła się i z jeszcze większą determinacją parła do przodu. — Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i najmądrzejszą osobą, jaką znam, Hermiono — z twarzy kobiety nie znikał uśmiech — ale nawet ty nie rozumiesz…

— Czego?

— To nie koszmary nie pozwalają mi spać, lecz zwykłe sny — wyjawił Harry, obserwując uważnie grę emocji na twarzy przyjaciółki, z której nie zniknęło jeszcze zdziwienie, gdy stwierdziła:

— Harry, obawiam się, że faktycznie nic nie rozumiem…

— Ja też nie… ale za każdym razem, gdy budzę się, pamiętam tylko jedno — cichy szept, który mówi mi, że powinienem trafić do Slytherinu.

— Ale dlaczego? Przecież jesteś Gryfonem. To nie ma sensu!

Harry poczochrał włosy i z rozbrajającą szczerością stwierdził:

— Wiem. Tyle, że… — Mężczyzna zawahał się, nie wiedząc, czy mówić dalej. Nigdy jakoś nie było okazji, żeby poinformować przyjaciół o tym, że Tiara chciała umieścić go w Slytherinie. Do tej pory prawdę poznali tylko Dumbledore i Al. Nikt więcej. Harry spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz Hermiony i przypomniał sobie, jak zawsze stała za nim murem, nawet wtedy gdy odwróciła się od niego reszta świata i ci, których uważał za swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy go nie zdradziła, nie zawahała się, gdy przyszło jej wybierać między nim a Ronem. Jak nikt inny na świecie zasługiwała na prawdę.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego spokojnie, przygryzając wargi. Czekała, aż Harry będzie gotowy powiedzieć jej o swoich problemach. Nie naciskała, wiedziała, że to nic by nie dało. Znała go bardzo dobrze i chyba najlepiej ze wszystkich rozumiała, czemu postępuje tak a nie inaczej. Była w końcu niezwykle mądrą czarownicą…

— Hermiono, pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przyznałaś się nam, że Tiara chciała umieścić cię w Ravenclaw? — zaczął Harry, a kiedy kobieta skinęła głową, kontynuował: — W moim przypadku było podobnie… tyle, że zamiast do Krukonów miałem trafić do domu Salazara Slytherina… — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Snape pewnie dostałby apopleksji, gdyby to usłyszał…

Hermiona przyglądała mu się uważnie, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu. Harry zastanawiał się, jak zareaguje, gdy przemyśli jego słowa. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaciska palce tak mocno, że aż knykcie mu pobielały. Przyjaciółka dostrzegła od razu i bez wahania ujęła jego dłoń. Starannie rozmasowała napięte mięśnie i spojrzała Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Ich szmaragdowego koloru nie mąciło zmartwienie, wydawały się spokojne, ale Hermiona od razu zauważyła obawę, jaką żywił jej przyjaciel, choć chciał to przed nią ukryć.

— Harry, nie ma znaczenia, gdzie chciała cię przydzielić Tiara. Zdecydowałeś, że nie chcesz być Ślizgonem i to się liczy.

— Ale… te sny…

— Nie ma żadnego ale — przerwała mu zdecydowanie. — Nawet jeśli twoja decyzja była błędem, o czym nie jestem przekonana, to wszystko rozstrzygnęło się dawno temu. Teraz musimy ponieść konsekwencje swoich wyborów. Gdybanie nie ma żadnego sensu, może jedynie zagrozić temu, co udało ci się osiągnąć. Harry, nie jesteś niczemu winny. Niczemu — powtórzyła z naciskiem, widząc powątpienie na twarzy przyjaciela. — Patrz w przyszłość, patrzenie w przeszłość jest głupie.

— Hermiono, a co jeśli nie masz racji? Co wtedy? — zaprotestował Harry. — Może gdybym został Ślizgonem, udałoby się zapobiec śmierci Cedrika, Syriusza, Moody'ego, Tonks i Lupina, Snape'a? Może ocaliłbym…

— Harry, to nie ma sensu. Naprawdę — przerwała mu zdecydowanym tonem. Odgarnęła nieporządne pasmo włosów, które ciągle wymykało się z misternego koka i spojrzała surowo na przyjaciela. — Nie możesz obwiniać się o coś, na co nie masz już żadnego wpływu! To głupota i ty to wiesz! Przestań się łudzić, Harry, przeszłości nie da się zmienić!

— A jeśli nie? Może te sny to wskazówka, co mam zrobić? — W końcu Harry zdecydował się przyznać do tego, co od jakiegoś czasu krążyło mu po głowie. — Może mógłbym zmienić przeszłość i ocalić wszystkich. Wyobraź to sobie.

Hermiona nie chciała niszczyć złudzeń przyjaciela, ale miała pewność, że ktoś to musi zrobić. Dobrze znała jego charakter i wiedziała, że gdy Harry się zapali do jakiegoś pomysłu, to nic i nikt nie odwiedzie go od próby zrealizowania go. Westchnęła cicho i podjęła się tego niewdzięcznego zadania.

— Harry, zrozum. Nawet gdyby ktoś sprowadzał ci te sny właśnie w tym celu, to i tak nie mógłbyś ulepszyć przeszłości. Nie wolno zmieniać tego, co było. Poza tym, kto robiłby coś takiego i w jakim celu?

— Całą trzecią klasę używałaś zmieniacza i dzięki niemu ocaliliśmy Syriusza! — oburzył się Harry.

— To prawda, ale chyba nie zrozumiałeś, dlaczego udało nam się tak zrobić, Harry. Mogliśmy zmienić przeszłość, ponieważ w momencie, kiedy przeżywaliśmy swoją przeszłość, nasze przyszłe ja już ją zmieniały. Rozumiesz?

Harry pokręcił głową. Wyjaśnienia Hermiony wydawały się bełkotem, nie mającym najmniejszego sensu.

— Powiedz to jeszcze raz, tym razem trochę bardziej skupiając się na wyjaśnieniach — poprosił.

— Kiedy cofnęliśmy się w przeszłość, zmienialiśmy tylko to, na co mogliśmy mieć wpływ, prawda? Pamiętasz, dlaczego udało ci się rzucić pierwszy raz cielesnego Patronusa? Wydawało ci się, że widziałeś swojego ojca, pobiegłeś nad jezioro i wtedy zrozumiałeś, że to ty rzuciłeś to zaklęcie, tak było?

— Tak — przytaknął Harry, łapiąc za filiżankę i upijając łyk zimnej już herbaty.

— To znaczy, że jednocześnie w tym samym czasie istniałeś w dwóch miejscach: jeden Harry, ten z przeszłości, próbował bezskutecznie uratować Syriusza, a drugi, z przyszłości, rzucał zaklęcie. Tylko dlatego mogłeś zaingerować w swoją przeszłość. Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, zmieniłbyś wtedy przyszłość, w której podróżowałeś w przeszłość, czyli…

— Powstałoby błędne koło.

— Właśnie. — Hermiona obrzuciła go aprobującym spojrzeniem.

— Czyli, gdybym cofnął się w przeszłość i został przydzielony do Slytherinu, stałoby się coś podobnego? — zapytał.

— Harry, nikt tego nie wie, zasady są jasne — nie wolno zmieniać przeszłości, bo nikt nie zna konsekwencji. Być może doprowadziłoby to zachwiania równowagi czasoprzestrzeni i zniszczenia świata. Jesteś gotowy zaryzykować?

— W takim razie, co mam zrobić z tymi snami? — zapytał Harry, lekko załamany. Hermiona racjonalnie wyjaśniła mu, dlaczego nie wolno zmieniać przeszłości i chcąc nie chcąc, zaakceptował to, ale nadal nie wiedział, co oznaczają te dziwne majaki senne, ani dlaczego mu się śnią.

— Może ktoś rzucił na ciebie jakiś urok? Ale jaki?… hm… nic w tej chwili nie przychodzi mi do głowy. — Hermiona zamyśliła się. Harry upił łyk zimnej herbaty, przypatrując się uważnie przyjaciółce. Był ciekaw, na jaki pomysł wpadnie. On sam czuł się kompletnie wyzuty z sił, rozważył już chyba wszystkie możliwe opcje. Był potwornie zmęczony — od miesiąca nie przespał spokojnie żadnej nocy, zaczął już robić sobie drzemki w ciągu dnia, ale niewiele to pomagało. Ziewnął ukradkiem. — Będziesz musiał udać się do św. Mungo, może oni znajdą jakieś wyjaśnienie. Postaram się poszukać coś w Liberum Ars Magica, powinno coś tam być, jak nie… — Hermionie nigdy nie dano dokończyć, bo na taras wpadła mała bomba energii z rozczochranymi ciemnymi włosami i od razu rzuciła się ojcu na kolana.

— Tato! Wygraliśmy! — krzyczał radośnie Al. — James musi mnie słuchać! Dzięki, tato! Twój pomysł był genialny!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił syna. Nad jego głową wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z przyjaciółką, która również rozpromieniła się na widok nadchodzącego męża. Harry ukrył uśmiech we włosach syna. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musiało być.

oOo

Harry i Hermiona siedzieli w salonie i zajadali się pysznymi ciasteczkami, które przygotowała dla nich Molly. Przekomarzali się wesoło, podczas gdy ich współmałżonkowie toczyli zażartą kłótnię w kuchni. Oboje udawali, że nic nie słyszą. Zdążyli już się przyzwyczaić do nieustannych sporów, jakie toczyło między sobą rodzeństwo Weasley. Tym razem poszło im o Billa i Fleur.

— Ciekawe, kiedy będą mieli dość? — zapytał cicho Harry, wskazując głową drzwi prowadzące do kuchni.

— Pewnie nigdy. Ale za jakieś pięć minut wpadnie tutaj mój mąż czerwony niczym piwonia i zacznie narzekać. Merlinie, mogliby już skończyć z tą dziecinadą, zachowują się gorzej niż cała dzieciarnia razem wzięta. — Hermiona skrzywiła się, gdy usłyszała rumor dobiegający z pomieszczenia.

— Ron przynajmniej się chwilę pozłości i mu przejdzie, za to Ginny… — westchnął Harry, przypominając sobie, jak zachowywała się jego żona po ostatniej kłótni z bratem. Marudzenie trwało cały tydzień, po trzech dniach miał ochotę rzucić na nią _Silencio_ i wreszcie mieć upragniony spokój.

— Oboje są okropni! — stwierdzili jednocześnie i cichy, niewesoły śmiech pomógł trochę rozładować atmosferę. Z kuchni nadal dobiegały podniesione głosy.

— Harry, nadal jesteś przekonany, że to jedyne wyjście? — zapytała Hermiona, sięgając po kolejne ciastko.

— Ginny i ja… to nie ma już sensu. Kocham ją, ale sama rozumiesz…

Kobieta uważnie przyjrzała się przyjacielowi. Wyglądał na przemęczonego z sinymi podkówkami pod oczami i napiętymi rysami twarzy, nawet zwykle intensywna zieleń tęczówek zdawała się przyblaknąć.

— Rozumiem… — przytaknęła i przytuliła go lekko. Jej przyjaciel właśnie tego potrzebował. Zwykłej bliskości kogoś, kto go kocha i się o niego troszczy. Przylgnął do niej, rozkoszując się tym zniewalającym uczuciem, jednak po chwili oderwał się z zawstydzonym uśmiechem. Harry nadal słabo sobie radził z okazywaniem uczuć bliskim, jedynie w obecności tych, którym ufał, zdawał się rozluźniać na krótką chwilę, tym cenniejszą im rzadziej występowała.

Hermiona w ułamku chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego im się nie układa. Ginny nie umiała zaakceptować życia ze swoim bohaterem, który ma problemy z okazywaniem uczuć na co dzień, więc znalazła sobie kogoś, kto spełniał jej tęsknoty. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafiła szczerze o tym powiedzieć. Ukrywając swoje uczucia, powoli niszczyła więź ze swoim mężem, a Harry nigdy nie wybaczy jej zdrady. Zauważył jej chłód i lodowatą obojętność, dlatego chce się rozstać. Gdyby wiedział, dlaczego Ginny tak się zachowuje… a ona nie mogła mu powiedzieć. Niech to diabli.

— Hermiono, nie przeszkadzam ci? — zapytał Harry z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem. Kobieta odruchowo przygładziła jego włosy i dopiero wtedy spojrzała mu w twarz, nadal zawstydzona.

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Pytałem, jak twoja ustawa o prawach magicznych stworzeń? — powtórzył Harry z cierpliwością. Z kuchni dobiegł głośny łoskot, ale oboje udawali, że nic nie słyszą.

— Świetnie! — wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie. — Udało mi się przekonać Erniego i Susan, poprą mnie podczas głosowania.

— Ile głosów ci jeszcze brakuje? — zapytał Harry, machinalnie sięgając po ciastko. Na talerzyku zostało już ich niewiele, dlatego Hermiona jednym ruchem różdżki sprawiła, że wypełnił się od nowa. — Dziegi — wymruczał niewyraźnie z pełnymi ustami.

— Dziesięciu. — Czarownica uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

— To prawdziwy sukces. Gratuluję! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłaś tak blisko.

— Wiem, ale teraz najtrudniejsze przede mną — gdyby udało mi się przekonać Malfoya, wtedy zdobyłabym głosy czystokrwistych… wiesz, jak to jest: podążą za nim na ślepo. Oczywiście głosy innych też się liczą, ale gdybym miała go po swojej stronie, wahający się stanęliby za nami. Jak mogliby odmówić bohaterce II wojny współpracującej z prominentnym członkiem społeczeństwa?

Harry naprawdę chciał, żeby praca Hermiony nie poszła na marne, ale jej misja miała kiepskie perspektywy. Malfoy nigdy nie da się przekonać do tej ustawy. Żadne pieniądze, perswazje go nie przekonają, to pewne.

— Hermiono, nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiała… ale szanse przekonania Malfoya są… znikome

— Jeśli jest choć cień nadziei, muszę spróbować… w innym razie cała moja praca będzie kolejną zapomnianą ustawą. — Hermiona wyglądała na zdeterminowaną, więc Harry postanowił zachować swoje wątpliwości dla siebie. Może tylko wspierać przyjaciółkę w jej przedsięwzięciu i służyć pomocą. — Harry, prawie zapomniałabym — twoje sny… nadal je masz?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i powoli odłożył ciastko na talerz. Stracił apetyt.

— Byłeś u uzdrowicieli?

Harry skrzywił się, gdy przypomniał sobie wczorajszą wizytę w szpitalu.

— Niestety tak — przyznał z nieszczęśliwą miną. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Harry zachowywał się jak dziecko, któremu obiecano cukierka, a dano niesmaczny eliksir. — Nie ma się z czego śmiać! — zareagował ostro. Przyjaciółka momentalnie zesztywniała i obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem. — Przepraszam, chyba jestem przemęczony — cicho mruknął Harry, spuszczając wzrok i jednocześnie pocierając czoło. Hermiona nadal obserwowała go uważnie ze zmartwioną miną. Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób mu pomóc.

— Uzdrowiciele nie mają pojęcia, co mi dolega. Wypróbowali wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia diagnostyczne, zrobili masę badań, z których kompletnie nic nie wynikło. Poszedłem też do zwykłego szpitala, no wiesz, niemagicznego, ale nawet mugolskie tabletki nie zadziałały.

— Przykro mi… miałam nadzieję…

— Ja też — wpadł jej w słowo Harry, kiwając lekko głową. W kuchni zapanowała względna cisza, co mogło oznaczać, że rodzeństwo się pogodziło albo pozabijało. Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia i czekali na rozwój sytuacji.

Nagle do salonu wpadł przerażony Ron i jednym susem znalazł się przy żonie.

— Szybko! Ona płacze! — wystękał między kolejnymi wdechami powietrza, trzymając się mocno za żebra. Z przerażoną miną, nieporządną rudą strzechą i upacianym sadzą nosem prezentował się komicznie, ale nikomu nie było do śmiechu.

Hermiona nie wahając się ani sekundy, od razu pobiegła do kuchni. Kiedy Harry chciał iść za nią, jego przyjaciel go powstrzymał.

— Zostaw, Harry! To babskie sprawy!

Harry opadł na kanapę obok swojego przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Co się stało? — zapytał.

— Rzuciła na mnie Zaklęcie Żądlące i rozbeczała się — wyjaśnił krótko Ron, przypatrując się swoim dłoniom.

— Co jej powiedziałeś? — spytał go bardzo powoli Harry. Przyjaciel od razu rozpoznał w jego głosie charakterystyczne groźne nuty. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na twarz Harry'ego i odwrócił wzrok.

— Że powinna zająć się swoim małżeństwem, a nie wtrącać w Billa… no i… że nie zasługuje na ciebie — dodał dużo ciszej, nie podnosząc wzroku. — Harry, myślałeś, że nie widzę, jak ona cię traktuje? Wiem, że próbowałeś udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie jestem ślepy! — wybuchnął nagle Ron i podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Bez lęku patrzył mu prosto w oczy, jakby chcąc rzucić mu wyzwanie. — Jesteś moim kumplem a ona moją siostrą, ale w sporze między wami zawsze stanę za tobą — obiecał, a koniuszki uszu mu poczerwieniały.

Harry wiedział, że jego przyjaciel mówi prawdę i nie miał pojęcia, co powinno się w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć. W końcu wybąkał:

— Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co, stary! Zostało jeszcze trochę tych ciasteczek? — zapytał Ron, rozglądając się uważnie po salonie. Dostrzegł talerzyk i od razu przysunął go do siebie. — Zgłodniałem.

— Jasne! Zostawiliśmy wam trochę.

oOo

— Harry, przeszukałam cały księgozbiór Liberum Ars Magica, ale nigdzie nie znalazłam żadnego zaklęcia, które przypominałoby swoimi skutkami twoje sny. Napisałam też do pani Pince, może jej uda się coś znaleźć w bibliotece Hogwartu. Jeśli to nic nie da, pozostanie nam jeszcze jedno miejsce do sprawdzenia, ale nie wiem, czy to będzie możliwe. Prawdopodobnie nie. — Hermiona westchnęła.

Harry przytulił ją lekko do siebie.

— Dziękuję, że się tak starasz. Naprawdę nie możesz się tak przemęczać z mojego powodu. Wiem, że masz na głowie restrukturyzację działu.

— Harry, z dnia na dzień wyglądasz coraz gorzej i każesz mi się nie przejmować? Raczysz żartować? — Harry'emu nie umknął wyrzut w głosie przyjaciółki. Wiedział, że naprawdę się o niego martwi, ale prawdę mówiąc, zaczynała go już denerwować ta troska. Wszyscy zdawali się załamywać nad nim ręce. Molly wpadała codziennie i przygotowywała mu posiłki, jednocześnie mamrocząc pod nosem na głupotę swojej córki, która zamieszkała ze swoim ukochanym w Londynie. Ted razem z resztą aurorów próbował wyciągać go na miasto, niby w celach rozrywkowych, ale tak naprawdę bojąc się go zostawić samego w pustym domu. Cała rodzina Weasleyów zjednoczyła się w wysiłkach. W kominku nie pozostało już nawet trochę sadzy, tak przesadzali z wizytami. Wszyscy próbowali zmusić go do uczestnictwa w życiu towarzyskim. Codziennie zapraszano go to na obiad, to na kolację. Jego asystentka stwierdziła głośno i wyraźnie, że się o niego martwi, mimo że zwykle nie przejmowała się nikim prócz samej siebie. Nawet Kingsley zaczął przypatrywać się mu dziwnie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby wysłał go na przymusowy urlop. Harry zmusił się do szczerego uśmiechu, liczył, że uda mu się uniknąć kazania przyjaciółki. Płonna nadzieja.

— Harry, jeśli nie zaczniesz sypiać, twój organizm tego nie wytrzyma. Codzienny wysiłek, jakiego wymaga praca aurora, w połączeniu z brakiem snu i nieodpowiednim odżywianiem doprowadzi cię do wycieńczenia. Musisz sypiać, inaczej źle to się skończy. Eliksiry ci nie pomagają?

Harry udał, że nie słyszy pytania, pozornie zajęty krojeniem ogórka. Cisza przedłużała się i w końcu przyznał się przyjaciółce do braku efektów działania eliksirów, które dla niego przygotowywała.

— Harry, to poważna sprawa. Może będę rzucać na ciebie Zaklęcie Usypiające? — zaproponowała, wyciągając kilka kromek chleba.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

— To nic nie da. Uzdrowicie już je wypróbowali. Żałuj, że nie widziałaś ich miny, jak się okazało, że jest nieskuteczne. Chcieli mnie nawet zatrzymać na jakieś specjalistyczne badania, bo nie mieli jeszcze takiego przypadku jak ja, ale udało mi się wymówić. Facet Który Nie Śpi, nowa ksywka Harry'ego Pottera — szydził, naciskając na warzywo mocniej niż to potrzeba. Sok rozprysł się po desce.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Powinieneś wziąć w nich udział — skarciła go. — Skoro nawet wyspecjalizowani pracownicy Mungo nie potrafili zmusić twojego organizmu do spokojnego snu, musimy znaleźć inny sposób. I to szybko. Inaczej… — Hermiona odwróciła się do niego plecami, sięgając po margarynę.

Tym wybiegiem nie ukryła przed nim swojej obawy. Harry odłożył nożyk i przygarnął do siebie przyjaciółkę.

— Hermiono, wszystko będzie w porządku, nie musisz się tak przejmować. W końcu jestem tym, który wielokrotnie przeżył bliskie spotkania z Voldemortem. Wybraniec. Pogromca Sama–Wiesz–Kogo. Ten, Który Przeżył Jeszcze Raz. Potter–Cholerny–Zbawca–Świata.

Jego przyjaciółka zachichotała. Harry również uśmiechnął się lekko i wypuścił ją z objęć. Wrócił do przerwanego krojenia.

— Jakbym słyszała Malfoya — prychnęła cicho. Zaraz jednak na jej twarz wróciło zaniepokojenie. — Prorok może nazywać cię, jak chce, ale jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, a nie jakimś bogiem i ta sytuacja źle się skończy, jeśli w porę nie zareagujemy. Harry, musisz o siebie dbać.

— Przypominasz w tym momencie naszą teściową — zauważył z niewinną miną mężczyzna. Posmarował kromkę i zaczął układać na niej warzywa. — Wpada do mnie codziennie i utyskuje na moją ubogą dietę.

— To nie powód do żartów! Jak możesz zachowywać się, jakbyśmy przesadzały?! — oburzyła się Hermiona. — Wiesz, że się o ciebie martwimy, ty wredny egoisto! — Bez wahania szturchnęła go w bok.

Harry spojrzał na nią i roześmiał się. Naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać — przyjaciółka zachowywała się jak kwoka trzęsąca się nad pisklakami. Jego zachowanie rozwścieczyło kobietę jeszcze bardziej.

— Harry, masz natychmiast przestać! — wybuchnęła, z oburzenia aż dygotała. — Musisz myśleć o dzieciach! Co się z nimi stanie, gdy coś ci się przydarzy? I jeszcze cała ta sytuacja z Ginny, myślisz, że one się nie martwią?

Śmiech Harry'ego momentalnie ucichł. Obrzucił przyjaciółkę ostrym spojrzeniem. Hermiona od razu zrozumiała, że przesadziła.

— Harry, przepraszam — zmitygowała się. — Ale sam rozumiesz…

— Wiem — przerwał jej — ale to nie powód, żebyś obrzucała mnie takimi wymówkami. Myślisz, że nie martwię się, jak całą sytuację z Ginny przeżywają moje dzieci? Otóż nie. Nie przerywaj mi — warknął, zanim Hermiona zdążyła się wtrącić. — James zrobił się nienaturalnie cichy — minął już wrzesień, a ja nie dostałem od Minerwy żadnej wiadomości o jego złym zachowaniu ani jakimkolwiek szlabanie, a sama dobrze wiesz, jaki z niego żartowniś. Lucy doniosła mi, że Lily śnią się koszmary, w których coś przydarza się mnie albo jej braciom. Natomiast Al… o niego martwię się najbardziej — zawsze był najspokojniejszy i najmądrzejszym z moich dzieci, a teraz zachowuje się niczym paranoidalny pustelnik. Odsunął się od wszystkich znajomych i rodziny, wolny czas spędza samotnie gdzieś w zamku. Żadne z nich nawet nie wspomina o matce. Jak mogłaś powiedzieć, że nie przejmuję się swoimi dziećmi? — zapytał z wyrzutem. — Myślałem, że mnie znasz…

— Harry, to nie tak… poniosło mnie… — Rozluźniła trochę dłonie — na skórze pozostały głębokie ślady od paznokci — odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła jeszcze raz: — Masz rację. Nie powinnam była tego insynuować, ale boję się. Czy tak trudno ci to zrozumieć?

Wiedział, aż za dobrze, czym jest niepokój i obawa o szczęście i zdrowie bliskich, dlatego jego złość wyparowała w ułamku sekundy. Poczuł się zawstydzony swoją wcześniejszą reakcją. Nie chciał, żeby przyjaciółka się o niego martwiła, ale to nie powód, żeby na nią napadać. Straszliwie bezradny wobec tych sprzecznych uczuć przeczesał palcami nieporządną fryzurę.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego przepraszająco. Mimo że znała dobrze swojego przyjaciela, czasami zapominała, jaki jest naprawdę. Zdarzało się, że dawała się zwieść pozorom, jak cała reszta świata, dlatego biorąc to pod uwagę, postanowiła zaczekać na reakcję Harry'ego, który po chwili uśmiechnął się do niej ze zrozumieniem. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

— A co tam u Malfoya? Udało ci się go przekonać? — zapytał po jakimś czasie, układając kanapki na talerzyku.

Hermiona nalała im herbaty i dopiero wtedy odpowiedziała:

— Na razie nie. Jest uparty jak Ron, ale robię postępy… Mam już wprawę w radzeniu sobie z męską głupotą. Ups!

— Właśnie. Chyba zapomniałaś z kim rozmawiasz — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej przekornie, obserwując, jak na twarzy przyjaciółki pojawia się rumieniec zdradzający zawstydzenie. — Męska głupota, tak, panno Granger? Ciekawe, co by na to powiedział twój mąż? — zapytał, kiedy szli do salonu — Hermiona niosła napoje, a Harry jedzenie.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie w niskich fotelach i dogryzali sobie wzajemnie, póki z pracy nie wrócił zmaltretowany Ron. Do nosa miał przyczepiony styropianowy kubek o jaskrawo różowym kolorze, który wyśpiewywał narodowy hymn Zimbabwe, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Harry słuchając tej melodii.

— Nie pytajcie! — westchnął tylko Ron i zmęczony opadł na kanapę. Jego żona i przyjaciel — podli zdrajcy — chichotali w najlepsze.

oOo

— Jesteś pewna, że to naprawdę jedyne wyjście? — po raz enty upewnił się Harry, spoglądając z nadzieją na przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba, które tego dnia było wyjątkowo czyste. Udało jej się opanować irytację i prawie spokojnie oświadczyła:

— Tak, Harry. I mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się już więcej razy pytał, bo będę zmuszona powiedzieć ci parę słów do słuchu.

Jej przyjaciel uśmiechnął się niewinnie, jakby wcale nie przestraszył się groźby. Pewnie tak było, bo odważył się przypomnieć o liście od pani Pince.

— Harry, jeśli jeszcze raz będę musiała ci wszystko wyjaśniać, to bądź pewien, że rzucę na ciebie jakąś porządną klątwę!

— Ale… — próbował zaprotestować, ale Hermiona nie dała mu skończyć.

— Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać: egzemplarz woluminu, o którym informacje znalazła Irma, znajduje się w prywatnej bibliotece Malfoyów. Jedyny tom, który ocalał do naszych czasów — dodała z naciskiem, obserwując uważnie grę emocji na twarzy przyjaciela, który chyba w końcu przyjął jej słowa do wiadomości. W końcu, bo zaczynała już tracić cierpliwość. Niefrasobliwość Harry'ego w stosunku do własnego zdrowia była przerażająca. — Musimy przekonać Malfoya, żeby ją nam udostępnił. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ty i on się nie znosicie, a ja jestem tą szlamą, która ostatnio natrętnie go nachodzi, to nie będzie łatwe… o ile w ogóle możliwe, więc proszę powstrzymaj się od wszelkich krytycznych uwag, bo nie ręczę za siebie! — ostrzegła.

Harry pokiwał głową, w ten niewerbalny sposób zgadzając się z zdenerwowaną przyjaciółką. Hermiona poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie na tyle silne, by zrezygnować ze swojego planu. Musiała pomóc przyjacielowi, nawet jeśli samemu zainteresowanemu wcale to się nie podobało.

Z bólem serca przyjrzała się Harry'emu. Rozumiała, że przyjaciel nie zgodzi się na żadne zaklęcia maskujące, pomagające ukryć jego wygląd. _Pewnie nic by to nie dało — Malfoyowie na pewno korzystają z skomplikowanych uroków ochronnych, takich samych, w jakie wyposażono biura w ministerstwie, niepozwalających wejść osobom pod wpływem magicznych klątw do rezydencji_, przemknęło jej zaraz przez głowę. _Przecież czarodzieje o ich pozycji muszą mieć wszystko, co najlepsze._

Wiedziała, że Malfoy nie zawaha się wykorzystać sytuacji i z pewnością skomentuje w brutalny sposób to, jak prezentuje się jego antagonista ze szkolnych czasów. Jej samej trudno przyszło opanować przerażenie, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego w jaskrawym słońcu, które bezlitośnie obnażyło całą prawdę. Od kiedy Kingsley zmusił go do wzięcia urlopu, widywali się u niego w domu, gdzie zawsze panował miły półmrok, więc nie miała pojęcia, że sytuacja jest aż tak tragiczna. Dopiero dziś zobaczyła, jak naprawdę wygląda jej przyjaciel.

Zielone tęczówki wydawały się prawie czarne, zsiniała skóra wokół oczy nadawała mu wygląd pokonanego boksera, który kilkakrotnie zderzył się z pięścią przeciwnika. Zwykle jasna cera Harry'ego — tylko latem wyglądająca na opaloną — teraz była trupioblada i przezroczysta. Hermiona mogła policzyć każdą żyłkę na twarzy przyjaciela. Rysy wydawały się tak napięte, jakby zaraz miały pęknąć. Nawet usta miały przerażająco jasny kolor. Gdyby ktoś spotkał Harry'ego w ciemnym zaułku, na pewno pomyślałby, że to wampir na głodzie.

Hermionie nie umknęło również osłabienie, jakie wręcz emanowało z postawy mężczyzny. Nie zachowywał się energicznie i wesoło jak zwykle, wydawało jej się, że zaczyna mu brakować siły nie tylko na poruszanie się, ale również na mówienie czy myślenie. Zmienił się nie tylko sposób, w jaki reagował, ale również to, jak mówił: wolno, z zastanowieniem ważąc każde słowo.

— Hermiono, jesteśmy na miejscu! — wystękał Harry, gdy w końcu zbliżyli się do rezydencji Malfoyów. Hermiona z niepokojem słuchała jego płytkiego, urywanego oddechu.

Zanim zdążyła zapukać, na progu stanął starannie odziany skrzat, bez słowa wpuścił ich do domu, zaprowadził do jakiegoś okazałego pokoju, gdzie zostawił gości samych. Harry usiadł w jednym z pokrytych białym obiciem foteli, podczas gdy Hermiona z ciekawością rozglądała się po eleganckim wnętrzu. Od razu spostrzegła, że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się rzeczy najlepszego gatunku, wszystkie gustowne i stylowe, świetnie komponujące się z szykownymi meblami. Zachwyciły ją delikatne, porcelanowe figurki stojące na wyeksponowanym miejscu, więc podeszła bliżej, chcąc przyjrzeć się im dokładniej.

— Weasley i Potter! — rozległ się niski głos, który trudno byłoby nie zidentyfikować. Malfoy. — Cóż za ważna sprawa sprowadza do mojego domu _bohaterskiego_ Pottera i jego _wszechwiedzącą_ przyjaciółkę? Zaciekawił mnie twój lakoniczny liścik, Weasley — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Hermiony, która opanowała się i spokojnie, świetnie panując nad swoją mimiką, odwróciła się w stronę gospodarza.

Malfoy stał wygodnie oparty o framugę drzwi, ironicznie uśmiechnięty. Jego srebrzyste oczy uważnym spojrzeniem omiotły jej twarz i figurę, później zwróciły się w stronę pochylonego nad swoimi kolanami Harry'ego. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z nieodgadnioną miną.

— Potter, jeśli postanowiłeś wyzionąć ducha na moim perskim dywanie, to zmuszony jestem cię wyprosić — ciągnął dalej tym samym znudzonym tonem. Gdy Harry nie zareagował w żaden sposób, usta Malfoya rozciągnęły się w szyderczym grymasie. Pouczył mężczyznę: — W kulturalnym towarzystwie przyjęło się zasadę, że rozmówcy patrzą sobie w twarz, więc może łaskawie zastosujesz się do niej. Nawet świętego Pottera obowiązują pewne reguły.

Hermiona uważnie obserwowała Malfoya, dlatego zdążyła dostrzec, jak prawie niezauważalnie zmienił się wyraz jego oczu, gdy Harry, podbechtany wyzwaniem, obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem. Mignęło w nich coś, czego nie była w stanie zidentyfikować, zanim zagościła w nich zwykła obojętność przyprawiona rozbawieniem, jakby Malfoy świetnie się bawił całą sytuacją.

Hermiona zdecydowała się przerwać milczący pojedynek, jaki toczyli między sobą mężczyźni. Nie mieli czasu na bzdury. Odetchnęła i zaczęła mówić:

— Malfoy, chcieliśmy cię prosić o zgodę na skorzystanie z twojej prywatnej biblioteki.

— Nie ma mowy — powiadomił ją rzeczowo Malfoy bez podawania jakiegokolwiek uzasadnienia. Hermiona opanowała nagłą ochotę, by trzepnąć go w zadowoloną gębę i spróbowała jeszcze raz.

— Właściwie to potrzebny jest nam jeden konkretny wolumin.

— To już nieco ciekawsze, kontynuuj — zachęcił ją gospodarz, nadal uważnie obserwując Harry'ego, który siedział zamyślony na fotelu i wpatrywał się w widok, jaki mógł dostrzec za oknem. Hermiona przyglądała im się ze zmarszczonym czołem. Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób przekonać Malfoya do wypożyczenia im potrzebnego tomu, ale musiała spróbować, tym bardziej, że to mogła być ich ostatnia nadzieja. Dla Harry'ego była gotowa na wszystko. Nawet jeśli przyjdzie jej błagać tego skostniałego w swoich przekonaniach dupka… czy też pożegnać się ze swoją ustawą, zrobi to dla przyjaciela.

— „Magia snów" — rzuciła krótko.

Te dwa słowa w ułamku sekundy wzbudziły zainteresowanie Malfoya, który przestał obserwować Harry'ego i wbił świdrujące spojrzenie w kobietę. Hermiona starała się nie mrugać, nie chciała, żeby Ślizgon odniósł wrażenie, że się go obawia.

— Malfoy, to naprawdę ważne i …

— Zgoda.

— …powinieneś wziąć pod… — kontynuowała niezrażona Hermiona, gdy nagle dotarło do niej, co właściwie powiedział Malfoy. — Co takiego?

— Zgoda — powtórzył mężczyzna, najwyraźniej świetnie bawiąc się jej zaskoczeniem.

— Bez żadnych warunków? — upewniła się Hermiona, rzucając mu badawcze spojrzenie.

— Malfoyowie nie stawiają warunków — mruknął, a czarownica odetchnęła z ulgą — my tylko żądamy — dokończył z uśmiechem.

Hermiona nie opanowała sapnięcia oburzenia, które jej się wymknęło. Malfoy wyglądał na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie, a Harry… Harry patrzył w okno.

oOo

Hermiona i Harry otrzymali pokoje blisko siebie, więc kobieta bez wahania wpakowała się do sypialni przyjaciela, nie przejmując się nawet czymś równie prozaicznym jak pukanie.

— Jak mogłeś się zgodzić? To szaleństwo, Harry! — krzyczała na niego od wejścia.

— Sama stwierdziłaś, że zdobycie pozwolenia od Malfoya jest jedynym wyjściem! — żachnął się, odwracając się w jej stronę. Zanim jego wzburzona przyjaciółka wparowała do pokoju, podziwiał doskonałą linię horyzontu.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się dziwnie, ale nie potrafił postępować inaczej. Normalnie. Od kiedy zaczęły śnić mu się te sny, a potem zobaczył Ginny z NIM, nie umiał być takim jak kiedyś. Coś w nim umarło, odeszło na zawsze i w tych licznych ostatnio chwilach szczerości przyznawał się sam przed sobą, że nie żałuje tej zmiany. Życie toczyło się dalej, bez niego, co sprawiało mu przewrotną satysfakcję. Wreszcie miał czas tylko dla siebie i czuł dziwną błogość. Co z tego, że od jakiegoś czasu nie sypia? A właściwie sypiał, o ile można tak nazwać krótkie drzemki, które nie przynosiły mu większej ulgi ani wytchnienia, ale rozjaśniały mgiełkę myśli wirującą w jego głowie. Wreszcie przyznawał się do tych uczuć, spychanych na margines świadomości, które nie pasowały do jego wizji samego siebie, do obrazu Harry'ego Pottera kreowanego zarówno przez przyjaciół jak i czarodziejski świat. Gdzieś między maskami, zakładanymi na co dzień, zgubił samego siebie. Teraz miał okazję się odnaleźć i brakowało mu siły, żeby marnować czas na niepotrzebne bzdury. Skoro Malfoy zażądał jego obecności, niech ją ma z całym tym niepotrzebnym balastem poczucia winy i wstydu. Harry życzył mu udławienia się tymi chęciami, ale nie oczywiście nie powiedział o tym przyjaciółce. On miał ważniejszą misję — odkryć, czego właściwie dalej chce od życia.

— Harry, nie powinieneś się tak pochopnie zgadzać — ganiła go Hermiona, ale jakoś już bez przekonania.

— Jestem Gryfonem, zapomniałaś? My wszystko robimy bezmyślnie — Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. — To ty jesteś chlubnym wyjątkiem Gryffindoru. Zawsze planowałaś, co powinnaś zrobić i… naprawdę to w tobie podziwiam.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, zażenowana bezpośredniością Harry'ego. Jakoś nigdy nie radziła sobie dobrze z komplementami.

— A teraz zmykaj, poczytać tę książkę — polecił jej. — Musisz znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się tych snów jak najszybciej.

— Wreszcie przejąłeś się powagą sytuacji. Naprawdę się cieszę — wyjąkała uszczęśliwiona Hermiona, rzucając się mu na szyję.

_Mam już dość Malfoya. Niepokoi mnie sposób, w jaki mnie obserwuje_, pomyślał, ale nie podzielił się swoimi myślami z przyjaciółką.

Hermiona pośpiesznie cmoknęła go w policzek i pomknęła do Malfoya, który zobowiązał się zaprowadzić ją do swojej prywatnej biblioteki, jakby nie wiedział, czym to grozi. Zapewne nie wiedział, ale szybko się dowie — Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nagle nabrał ochoty na czytanie. Dziwne.

oOo

— Harry, znalazłam! — Mężczyzna prawie podskoczył, słysząc nagły wrzask koło swojego lewego ucha. Oderwał wzrok od akapitu i spojrzał na źródło hałasu. Podekscytowana Hermiona trajkotała coś, ale jakoś ciężko mu było się skupić na tym, co mówi przyjaciółka. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się niejasnych, skołtunionych myśli i dopiero wtedy udało mu się trochę skoncentrować. Przynajmniej na tyle, żeby zrozumieć, o czym tak namiętnie peroruje Hermiona.

— To niezwykle interesujący przypadek, Harry. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy przeczytałam, dlaczego masz te sny. To fascynujące, gdybym wcześniej wiedziała, że Malfoyowie mają w swojej bibliotece książki, których poszukiwałam od dłuższego czasu, znalazłabym sposób, żeby przekonać Draco, by pozwolił mi na korzystanie z ich księgozbioru.

— Draco? — zapytał słabo Harry. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

— Tak — przytaknęła Hermiona z roztargnieniem i podsunęła mu pod nos książkę. — Zobacz! Tu jest wszystko o twoich snach — próbowała zwrócić uwagę przyjaciela na wskazany fragment, ale Harry wpatrywał się w jej twarz z niedowierzaniem i wyglądało na to, że nie dotarło do niego żadne słowo. — Harry! — podniosła głos, ale to nie wywołało żadnego efektu. W końcu pomachała mu ręką przed oczyma, lecz jej przyjaciel nadal nie reagował.

— Ja to zrobię! — wtrącił się Malfoy i kiedy Hermiona niepewnie kiwnęła głową, spoglądając na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, dodał: — Zawsze miałem ochotę go trzasnąć…

Zanim zdążył się pochylić i zrobić to, co planował, Harry gwałtownie się odsunął. Wreszcie udało mu się opanować słabość i nie zamierzał pozwolić Malfoyowie na żadne numery.

— Hermiono, znalazłaś sposób na pozbycie się tych snów? — zapytał Harry, przypatrując się uważnie przyjaciółce. Zignorował Malfoya, który stał zdecydowanie za blisko.

— Tak — przytaknęła kobieta, stukając palcem w stronicę. — Masz wszystko tutaj. Zaklęcie nie należy do najprostszych… jest też niewerbalne, a ruchy różdżką są dość skomplikowane, ale myślę, że sobie poradzisz.

— Ja? — upewnił się Harry.

Malfoy uniósł wysoko brew i zadrwił:

— Porażasz inteligencją, Potter. Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz się cofać w rozwoju, o ile to jest w ogóle możliwe.

Harry nie umiał wzbudzić w sobie nawet cienia złości, której, o czym był przekonany, oczekiwał Malfoy. Zignorował jego słowa i zwrócił się do przyjaciółki:

— Hermiono, więc ja muszę rzucić zaklęcie?

Kobieta skinęła głową, patrząc na niego z troską i obawą. Harry odgonił irracjonalne uczucie irytacji, które ogarnęło go w ułamku sekundy. Nie powinien złościć się na przyjaciółkę, skoro nie zdenerwował go komentarz Malfoya, ale właśnie tak czuł. Chyba oszalał.

— Harry, powinniśmy zrobić to jak najszybciej. Naprawdę wyglądasz strasznie…

— Hermiono! — przerwał jej. Malfoy przypatrywał się im ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, jak wykorzystać sytuację.

Harry nie chciał robić przy nim sceny, ale miał dość słuchania uwag na temat swojego wyglądu. Wszyscy zwracali uwagę tylko na to. Nawet jego przyjaciele, a może szczególnie oni.

— Pokaż mi te zaklęcie! — polecił.

Hermiona podsunęła mu wolumin, pokazała zaznaczoną formułę, wszystko bez słowa. Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, lecz nie złagodziło to jego złości, wręcz przeciwnie — zwiększyło ją

— Potter, możesz zająć moją sypialnię — zaproponował Malfoy.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-14_


	2. Przeklęte sny: 2

**— 2 —**

— Harry, skup się! — zażądała Hermiona, patrząc na niego surowo.

Harry ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od ciętej riposty. Jego przyjaciółka zachowywała się, jakby rzucenie niewerbalnego zaklęcia, na leżąco, wykonując skomplikowane ruchy różdżką i słuchając kpiących komentarzy Malfoya, było proste.

— Weasley, to zaklęcie przerasta możliwości Pottera, powinien dać sobie z nim spokój… na razie. — Głos Malfoya dobiegał z jego prawej strony. Harry nie był pewien, czy naprawdę go usłyszał — zabrzmiało to tak… jakby mężczyzna się o niego martwił? To musiało być złudzenie.

— Może masz rację, Draco. Harry powinien odpocząć — mruknęła z zawstydzoną miną Hermiona, przypatrując się uważnie przyjacielowi. — To miło, że się o niego martwisz — pochwaliła Malfoya, który od razu się skrzywił.

— Wcale się o niego nie martwię — warknął i obrzucił ją ostrym niczym brzytwa spojrzeniem. Chłód w jego wzroku zmroziłby nawet lód, ale Hermiona wcale się nie przejęła. Nalała Harry'emu odrobinę krystalicznie czystej wody i podała szklankę.

Pił zachłannie, rozkoszując się smakiem. Od kiedy kiepsko sypiał, nauczył się delektować takimi zwykłymi, codziennymi przyjemnościami. Angażował wszystkie zmysły do wykonywania banalnych, przynajmniej według innych ludzi, czynności i odkrywał ich niedoceniany urok. Czasami dziwił się, jak mógł wcześniej tego nie dostrzegać.

— Harry, musisz się skoncentrować — zaczęła łagodnym tonem Hermiona, z niepokojem przypatrując się jego twarzy. Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i udawał, że wcale nie słucha ich rozmowy.

— Wiem!

— Spróbuj jeszcze raz — poprosiła miękko, obserwując, jak pieczołowicie odstawia szklankę na blat. — Powoli. Nie przejmuj się naszą obecnością. Jeśli chcesz, możemy wyjść…

Harry zamyślił się. Propozycja miała swoje zalety. W samotności mógłby bardziej skupić się na zaklęciu i nie rozpraszać się towarzystwem, ale… obecność Malfoya działała na niego pobudzająco. Swoimi sarkastycznymi komentarzami w przedziwny sposób, którego Harry nie do końca rozumiał, dodawał mu energii. Działo się tak w szkole, gdy rywalizowali ze sobą, działa i teraz — i nadal go irytowało. Tylko Malfoy potrafił sprawić, że Harry robił z siebie kompletnego głupka, byleby tylko nie okazać się gorszym od jasnowłosego Ślizgona.

— Hm… wolałbym, żebyście zostawili mnie samego — zdecydował się w końcu, unikając patrzenia na przyjaciółkę.

— Dobrze. Już wychodzimy — mruknęła Hermiona, odkładając trzymaną przez siebie książkę na stolik, i podeszła do drzwi. — Idziesz, Draco?

Czy brak werbalnej odpowiedzi to wyraz niezadowolenia? Pewnie tak, uznał Harry, gdy Malfoy w milczeniu odwrócił się i minąwszy, nadal bez słowa, Hermionę, wyszedł z pokoju. Przyjaciółka obdarzyła Pottera ostatnim zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, które bezskutecznie próbowała ukryć pod lekkim uśmiechem, i wymknęła się z sypialni.

Harry wreszcie został sam; rozluźnił się, lekko i z większą energią wziął się do ćwiczeń. Zaklęcie, którego musiał użyć, nie zaliczało się do najprostszych: formuła była dość długa, poza tym jednocześnie musiał wykonywać odpowiednie ruchy różdżką. Jednak teraz, gdy nikt bacznie go nie obserwował, szło mu o wiele lepiej.

Wreszcie po kilkunastu minutach, które Hermiona spędziła, maszerując ze zmarszczonym czołem pod drzwiami, a Malfoy popijając wieloletnie wino, z jakiego słynęła, wśród tych nielicznych osób mających przyjemność je spróbować, ich domowa piwniczka, Harry rzucił poprawnie zaklęcie.

Jego twarz wypogodziła się, a organizm zapadł w długi, regenerujący sen. Gdy jego przyjaciółka, zaniepokojona ciszą panującą w sypialni, weszła do pomieszczenia, Harry wkraczał w nowy świat, o którym kompletnie nic nie wiedział.

oOo

Dwójka czarodziejów siedziała w przestronnym pokoju, rozświetlonym niewyraźnym światłem, jaki dawały unoszące się w powietrzu świece.

— Długo jeszcze? — Draco zapytał z typową dla Malfoyów cierpliwością, podnosząc głowę znad książki. Niedbale przerzucił kilka stron, niezainteresowany treścią.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czasami zastanawiała się, dlaczego w czarodziejskim świecie powszechnie uważano czystokrwistych czarodziejów za inteligentnych. Jej dotychczasowe doświadczenia z elitą (skrzywiła się) dowodziły tylko jednego — większość z nich to egocentrycy z manią wielkości, której pozazdrościłby im nawet Narcyz.

Opanowała przypływ irytacji i siląc się na spokojny ton, który nie ukrył w wystarczający sposób targających nią uczuć, odpowiedziała:

— Minęło dopiero kilka godzin. — Hermiona zerknęła na szykowny zegar wiszący naprzeciwko. — Żeby być dokładnym, trzy, więc jeśli umiesz liczyć, to chyba potrafisz powiedzieć, ile czasu zostało do przebudzenia Harry'ego.

— Sarkazm do ciebie nie pasuje, Weasley — skomentował Malfoy, podrywając się z fotela. Hermiona obserwowała, jak niedbałym, pełnym gracji krokiem, który musiał być wyreżyserowany, zbliżył się do łóżka i w skupieniu przyglądał się uśpionej twarzy Harry'ego. — Pewnie nie potrafił rzucił zaklęcia, więc postanowił się zdrzemnąć, co nie było wcale takim idiotycznym pomysłem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego wygląd. Prezentuje się naprawdę _fantastycznie_. Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy naprawdę śpi — zaproponował, szturchając palcem ramię nieruchomego mężczyzny.

— Malfoy, zamknij się i zostaw go w spokoju! — warknęła Hermiona, również podnosząc się z wygodnego krzesła. Szybko stanęła koło mężczyzny i poprawiając poduszkę, skomentowała: — Ślepy jesteś? Nie widzisz, że to magiczny sen? Nawet, gdybyśmy chcieli, nie zdołamy go dobudzić. Trzeba czekać… ale jeśli chcesz się przekonać, czy mówię prawdę, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. — Rzuciła w stronę blondyna lekceważące spojrzenie, które ten zbył wzruszeniem ramion, ale odsunął się od łóżka.

Odgarnął ręką przydługie jasne włosy i z powrotem zajął miejsce na fotelu, nie zwracając już żadnej uwagi na Hermionę. Kobieta westchnęła tylko i przyjrzała się uważnie twarzy przyjaciela.

Harry wyglądał tak bezbronnie i spokojnie. Jakby nie męczyły go żadne troski. Jakby życie nie postanowiło kolejny raz stawiać na jego drodze wyzwań, z jakimi nie musieli walczyć inni ludzie. Jakby wszystko miało być w porządku. Hermiona delikatnie pogładziła miękką skórę przeraźliwie bladego policzka. Naprawdę martwiła się o przyjaciela i ciężko znosiła bezczynność. Uczucia dudniły w żyłach, domagając się aktywnego działania, jednak rozum podpowiadał, że Harry znów samotnie musi stawić czoła problemom. Ona tylko może stać z boku i czekać. Nie znosiła marazmu, ale racjonalna część jej osobowości, ta, która wielokrotnie pomagała znaleźć właściwe wyjście w trudnych sytuacjach, nakazywała zachować spokój. Zwykle Hermiona starała się postępować rozsądnie i dojrzałe, ułatwiało to wiele rzeczy, jednak teraz uczucia do Harry'ego prawie uniemożliwiały zachowanie samokontroli. Jej przyjaciel był gdzieś tam, mierząc się z nie wiadomo z czym, a ona mogła tylko czekać.

Przysunęła się bliżej do przyjaciela i ujęła jego dłoń. Pragnęła dodać mu otuchy i przypomnieć, że ona będzie na niego czekać, gdziekolwiek i w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji znajdował się jego umysł. Sen wygładził napięte rysy, zmarszczone w trosce brwi, jej przyjaciel wyglądał na odprężonego. Miała nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. A jeśli nie, to Harry chociaż się wyśpi.

oOo

Słońce przedzierało się przez grube zasłony i jasnym światłem wpadało do przestronnego pokoju, oświetlając twarz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który leżał w skłębionej pościeli. W momencie, gdy poczuł na twarzy ciepłe promienie, jęknął głośno. Wcale nie miał ochoty wstawać. Klnąc pod nosem na własną głupotę, powoli wyplatał się z materiału, skopując przy okazji kołdrę na podłogę. Przetarł przekrwione oczy i odgarnął ciemne włosy, które z uporem godnym opętanego fana po chwili wróciły na swoje miejsce. Mężczyzna ponownie jęknął, ale postanowił dać sobie spokój z niesfornymi kosmykami. Dopiero po chwili jako tako zebrał myśli i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrył, że znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Siedział ze zmarszczonym czołem, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co robił wczorajszego dnia i skąd, na Godryku, się tu wziął? Czemu nic nie pamiętał? Ktoś rzucił na niego _Obliviate_? Cała sprawa wydawała mu się bardzo podejrzana, więc szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i rozglądając się uważnie po całej sypialni, podszedł do stojącego w kącie olbrzymiego lustra.

Musnął dłonią pięknie rzeźbione ramy, a gdy wyczuł pod palcami dziwne zgrubienie, zupełnie niepasujące do artystycznego wzoru, przysunął się bliżej, uważnie przyglądając się misternej ozdobie. Mimo wysiłków nadal nie był w stanie odczytać osobliwego napisu, jaki zdobił srebrną ramę. Zdecydowany odkryć tajemnicę zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem podejść do tego kłopotliwego problemu, ale uporczywy ból głowy uniemożliwiał znalezienie rozwiązania.

Pocierał czoło, gdy przerwało mu ciche pukanie do drzwi. Z nieco zdezorientowaną miną przyglądał się wchodzącemu do sypialni niewielkiemu domowemu skrzatowi, który z radosnym uśmiechem wnosił do pokoju tacę pełną pyszności i coś, co od razu wzbudziło zainteresowanie mężczyzny — gorącą kawą. Jej wspaniały zapach drażnił jego zmysły, kusząc obietnicą rozjaśnienia w głowie.

— Panicz Harry już wstał? To dobrze, pan będzie zadowolony. Czeka na panicza w salonie — oznajmił skrzat piskliwym głosem, stawiając tacę na okrągłym stoliku. Od razu skierował się w stronę łóżka, gdzie szybko i sprawnie zaczął poprawiać pościel. — Stworek jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, że panicz postanowił spędzić z nami trochę czasu, dawno już nas nie odwiedzał — stwierdził z nietrudną do wychwycenia pretensją w głosie.

Mężczyzna zamrugał zdziwiony. Nie rozumiał, o czym mówi skrzat, ale wyglądało na to, że ma jakieś pretensje do _panicza_, więc zapobiegawczo postanowił milczeć. Unikając odpowiedzi, zajął krzesło, które okazało się bardzo wygodne, i nalał sobie trochę życiodajnej kawy. W tej jednej chwili, gdy na języku wyczuł jej gorzki, trudny do pomylenia smak, wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Równie dobrze świat właśnie mógł się walić, a on nie ruszyłby nawet palcem, żeby spróbować cokolwiek ratować. Upił jeszcze trochę gorącego napoju, zupełnie nie przejmując się pieczeniem gardła i w milczeniu słuchał tyrady skrzata, który właśnie mocował się z butelkowozieloną kołdrą. Szala zwycięstwa jednoznacznie przechylała się na stronę przedmiotu.

— Panicz Harry powinien częściej odwiedzać pana. Panicz Teddy jest naprawdę słodkim dzieckiem, a panu jest potrzebna obecność panicza. Częściej się wtedy uśmiecha i rzadziej wychodzi na miasto, by odwiedzać te…

Wyglądało na to, że zabrakło mu odpowiedniego słowa, określającego tego kogoś, więc mężczyzna uśmiechając się niewyraźnie, podsunął mu szybko kilka, choć nadal nie wiedział, kto tak bardzo denerwuje zielonoskóre stworzenie:

— Okropne, straszne, wredne, niemądre, głupie, dwulicowe, fałszywe, koszmarne, złe, farbowane…

— Panicz Harry jak zwykle żartuje, a Stworek się martwi o pana — przerwał mu skrzat, podnosząc głowę znad łóżka, by rzucić mężczyźnie oskarżające spojrzenie. — Gdyby panicz nie wyprowadził się z domu, wszystko byłoby inaczej. Panicz powinien zostać z panem, bo wtedy pan jest szczęśliwy.

Mężczyzna milczał, zastanawiając się nad słowami skrzata. Z całej tyrady zrozumiał jedno — że stworzeniu naprawdę zależy na nim i tym tajemniczym panu.

— Stworek już skończył — zameldował skrzat, kłaniając się nisko przed swoim paniczem. — Stworek sobie pójdzie, żeby panicz mógł się ubrać odpowiednio.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, bo najwyraźniej tego po nim oczekiwano, ale nie umknęło mu badawcze spojrzenie rzucane przez odchodzącego skrzata.

Był zdezorientowany i ciągle miał mętlik w głowie. Czuł się dziwnie zagubiony, nie wiedział, co robi w tym miejscu, gdzie właściwie się znajduje i kim jest. Skrzat zwracał się do niego: „paniczu Harry", więc to musiało znaczyć, że tak ma na imię, ale wcale tego nie pamiętał. Sytuacja było co najmniej dziwna i irracjonalna. Jak można się obudzić i ni stąd ni zowąd nie wiedzieć, kim się jest? Kpina to albo mało śmieszny żart. Może ktoś postanowił spłatać mu psikusa? Ale kto? I dlaczego? Jaki miał w tym cel?

Żadne rozsądne wyjaśnienie nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Z głową zaprzątniętą nierozwiązaną tajemnicą własnej tożsamości, bezmyślnie zajadał się śniadaniem, które przygotował dla niego skrzat. Nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, co znajdowało się na talerzu i gdyby ktoś próbował się od niego dowiedzieć, co takiego jadł, nie znałby odpowiedzi.

Zaspokoiwszy podstawowe pragnienia ciała, postanowił skorzystać z delikatnej sugestii skrzata i przebrać się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego. Gdy otworzył szafę, z wrażenia zabrakło mu tchu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek może mieć tyle ubrań. Nikt tyle nie potrzebuje! Przeszukując czeluści szafy, na którą na pewno rzucono zaklęcie powiększające, bo inaczej nie zmiesiłaby się w niej taka ilość odzieży, zastanawiał się, dlaczego nic nie pamięta. Wreszcie znalazł jakieś ciemne spodnie i jasną koszulę. Szybko przebrał się w wygodne ubrania, które idealnie pasowały do jego sylwetki i podszedł do lustra, chcąc zobaczyć swoją nową prezencję.

Dopiero kiedy spojrzał na swojego lustrzanego sobowtóra, uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie pamiętał swojego wyglądu. Uważnie przyjrzał się wysokiemu ciemnowłosemu mężczyźnie o przenikliwych zielonych oczach, spoglądającego na niego w skupieniu. Na zafrasowanym czole widniała wąska, cienka blizna w dziwnym kształcie, przypominającym trochę węża albo błyskawicę. Musnął ją prawą dłonią, badając powoli strukturę niespotykanej pamiątki po jakimś wypadku z przeszłości, którego też nie pamiętał. Ciągłe zastanawianie się nad swoją przeszłością przyprawiało go o bolesny ból głowy.

Miał już dość — był zły i zdezorientowany.

Potrzebował kogoś, kto mógłby udzielić mu wyjaśnień i to natychmiast.

oOo

Schodząc po schodach, uważnie rozglądał się, podziwiając dobry gust gospodarza. O ile jego pokój (a przynajmniej przypuszczał, że sypialnia, w której się obudził, należała do niego) urządzony był w specyficznym odcieniu zieleni, do złudzenia przypominającym barwę jego oczu, i srebra, to korytarz zdecydowanie kolorystycznie odpowiadałby mugolskiej wersji nieba. Wszędzie mógł dostrzec przeróżne drobiazgi o barwie najcieplejszego błękitu, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Gdzieniegdzie ten monochromatyczny motyw przełamywały przedmioty o białym kolorze. Całość prezentowała się zaskakująco szykownie i elegancko.

Mężczyzna zszedł na dół i nie wiedział, gdzie powinien się teraz skierować. Po obu stronach znajdowały się drzwi, prowadzące nie wiadomo gdzie. Postacie na portretach również nie były zbyt pomocne — przyglądały mu się tylko ciekawie, ale milczały, uśmiechając się lekko.

W gruncie rzeczy cała ta decyzja nie miała znaczenia, ponieważ nie wiedział, gdzie chce iść ani do kogo. Pozwalając się prowadzić instynktowi, złapał za najdziwniejszą klamkę, jaką widział w swoim życiu — w kształcie głowy małego węża — i otworzył najbliższe drzwi. Wsunął głowę do środka i rozejrzał się z ciekawością po niewielkim pokoiku, w którym jedyną interesującą rzeczą, skupiającą całą uwagę mężczyzny, był bałagan. Wszędzie leżały dziecięce zabawki; na stoliku, krzesłach, podłodze, a nawet ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostrzegł maskotki wygrzewające się w promieniach słońca, wpadających przez otwarte okno. Starannie zamknął drzwi, dbając o to, żeby przypadkiem skrzypienie nie zaalarmowało skrzata. Coś czuł, że swoim zachowaniem w sypialni wzbudził podejrzliwość stworzenia i nie miał zbytniej ochoty podszywać się pod samego siebie.

Mimo rosnącej irytacji postanowił dalej szukać właściwego pokoju, gdzie, wedle słów skrzata, czekał na niego właściciel. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i szybko je zamknął, chichocząc pod nosem. Niewielki składzik na pewno nie był jego celem, ale cała ta sytuacja zaczynała go już trochę bawić. Zwiedzał nieznany domostwo, zupełnie jak w kiepskiej powieści, więc za kolejnymi drzwiami powinna na niego czekać jakaś strasznie tajemnicza postać, która poinformuje go o supertajnej misji, jakiej tylko on może podołać, albo morderca szykujący się do ciosu. Nie wiedział, skąd do głowy przychodziły mu takie pomysły, ale grunt, że działały. Rozluźnił się, przestał z takim napięciem obserwować całe otoczenie.

Postacie na obrazach obserwowały go z coraz większą ciekawością, uśmiechnął się do nich, nieco zawstydzony tym zainteresowaniem, po czym podszedł do kolejnych drzwi. Zaraz też zmarszczył czoło, uważnie wpatrując się w długie, lekko wygięte ku górze rysy pozostawione na framudze. Dotykiem delikatnie zbadał osobliwe bruzdy, zafascynowany ich historią. Potrząsnął głową, gdy nie udało mu się wpaść na żaden pomysł, w jaki sposób mogły powstać.

Nagle jego zamyślenie przerwał radosny dziecięcy głosik, proszący o coś głośno. Nim minęła chwila, usłyszał łagodny, męski głos i zbliżające się kroki. Zamarł w bezruchu, nie mogąc się zdecydować, jaką decyzję podjąć — czy czekać na podchodzących i przywitać się z nimi, udając jednocześnie, że ich pamięta, czy też powinien skryć się w jednym z pokoi i wyjść z niego, dopiero gdy odejdą. Opanowany sprzecznymi uczuciami, próbował się zdecydować, ale każda możliwość wydawała mu się równie zła. Zanim zdążył przemyśleć całą sprawę i możliwe konsekwencje, usłyszał wołający go po imieniu, melodyjny głos, który coś mu przypomniał. Próbując zachować te znajome–nieznajome uczucie, jakie przywiodło mu na myśl te ciche wołanie, zaczął powoli się odwracać, ciągle wsłuchując się w przyjazne słowa nieznajomego, który cały czas mówił coś do jego pleców:

—… Harry, mam nadzieję, że nie przejmujesz się głupimi docinkami Syriusza, wiesz przecież, jaki on jest. Nie wyspał się przez naszego szkraba i dlatego od samego rana chodzi i warczy na wszystkich wokół niczym prawdziwy pies. Można by pomyśleć, że bardziej odpowiada mu postać Łapy niż człowieka.

— Lapa! — wyseplenił radośnie maluch, klaskając w ręce. — Lapa! Lapa!

— Tak, Teddy, Łapa jest nieznośny — przytaknął mężczyzna, poprawiając jednocześnie pozycję chłopca. — Harry, naprawdę miło, że do nas wpadłeś, choć z tego, co zrozumiałem, zrobiłeś to pod wpływem emocji? Zresztą nie musisz mówić, to twoja sprawa. Pewnie znowu się pokłóciliście…

Harry spojrzał na twarz nieznajomego, który przyglądał mu się z przyjacielskim uśmiechem, jednocześnie trzymając małego, kilkuletniego chłopca w ramionach, i przeżył szok. Ta twarz wyłoniła się z mroków niepamięci, niosąc ze sobą zarówno dobre, jak i złe wspomnienia. W ułamku sekundy przypomniał sobie, kim jest i co tu robi. Nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku, zdołał tylko wyszeptać:

— Remus…

oOo

Niewysoki skrzat ukłonił się po raz ostatni i pośpiesznie wyszedł z pokoju. Hermiona zrezygnowała z piorunowania wzrokiem Malfoya (który i tak się tym nie przejął) i skupiła swoją uwagę na mahoniowym stoliku. Obrzuciła nieuważnym spojrzeniem delikatną i drogocenną zastawę, jej zainteresowanie wzbudził za to apetyczny zapach dobywający się z półmisków. Nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno, ale była niesamowicie głodna. Od rana nic nie jadła i żołądek domagał się czegoś pożywnego.

Malfoy przyglądał się jej z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy w niesamowitym tempie pochłaniała jedzenie. Hermiona udawała, że nie widzi satysfakcji w jego oczach. Nie zniosłaby ani jednej kąśliwej uwagi, choć sama musiała przyznać, iż miałby do tego święte prawo — jeszcze dziesięć minut temu zarzekała się, że nie jest głodna, a teraz nie może oderwać się od jedzenia.

— Minęło już sześć godzin. Ciekawe, jak też nasz _Wybawca _sobie radzi? — zapytał, obserwując świetlne refleksy w swoim winie, po czym odstawił kieliszek na okrągły stolik.

Hermiona nie zareagowała, bo nie wiedziała, co niby ma mu odpowiedzieć. Ją też to ciekawiło, ale ona, w przeciwieństwie do Draco, wierzyła, że przyjaciel sobie poradzi. Upiła trochę wykwintnego wina i przyjrzała się uważnie gospodarzowi.

Malfoy siedział wygodnie na fotelu, z przymkniętymi powiekami i głową opartą o szmaragdową tapicerkę. Jasne włosy rozsypały się na oparciu, tworząc naturalną aureolę wokół bladej twarzy. Zamknięte oczy ukrywały protekcjonalne spojrzenie, do którego zdążyła już się przyzwyczaić, ale teraz, gdy obserwowała uważnie jego rozluźnione oblicze, zauważyła wszystko to, czego nigdy nie potrafiła dostrzec pod maską pogardy i lekceważenia.

Malfoy w tej jednej chwili wydał jej się bardzo samotny. Hermiona widziała wcześniej, jak ukrywa za szyderstwem i ironią swój strach, ale nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad przyczynami takiego zachowania. Teraz odkryła prawdę i ta świadomość wcale nie poprawiła jej humoru. Odłożyła sztućce i sięgnęła po kryształowy kieliszek. Zwilżyła usta w wyśmienitym alkoholu i powoli, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem, odpowiedziała:

— Harry jest świetnie wyszkolonym czarodziejem, jednym z najlepszych aurorów, o ile nie najlepszym, więc powinien poradzić sobie z każdą możliwą komplikacją, jaka może go tam spotkać.

— Weasley, nie dziwi cię cała ta sytuacja? Ty i ja, razem, w mojej sypialni, sam na sam jemy pyszną kolację w tak romantyczną noc. Ciekawe, co na to powiedziałby twój mąż? — zapytał Malfoy, uśmiechając się zimno i całkowicie ignorując pochwały, jakich nie szczędziła Harry'emu.

Hermiona zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie minę Rona. Po dwudziestu latach małżeństwa był o nią równie zazdrosny jak wtedy, gdy mieli po piętnaście lat. Malfoy najwyraźniej zaskoczony jej reakcją nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po chwili linia jego ust złagodniała, a nawet zadrgała rozbawieniem, w szarych oczach natomiast zabłysły diabelskie iskierki.

— Czyżbyś chciała coś mi powiedzieć, Weasley? Czuję się naprawdę zaskoczony tak nieokiełznanej naturze. Nie tego spodziewałem się po surowej Panie Doskonałej.

Hermiona zmierzyła go oceniającym spojrzeniem i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Draco… — wyjąkała Hermiona między kolejnymi wdechami. — Czyżbyś ważył się na żart?

— Ja? — zapytał mężczyzna z komicznym zdziwieniem, uśmiechając się lekko i sięgając po kieliszek wina. — Jakżebym śmiał? Alkohol ci zaszkodził, Weasley. Malfoyowie nie żartują sobie z pospólstwem, ich godność im na to nie pozwala.

— Albo brak poczucia humoru — rzuciła wesoło Hermiona, odganiając ruchem dłoni skrzata, który chciał dolać jej wina. Najchętniej skomentowałaby jego obecność, ale po latach nauczyła się, że czasami można złapać więcej much na miód niż na ocet. Jej ustawa, nad którą pracowała przeszło trzy lata, i zdrowie Harry'ego były najważniejsze.

— Ta obraza wymaga rekompensaty — skwitował w odpowiedzi Malfoy, przyglądając się złocistym refleksom w lampce wina. Upił łyk i dopiero wtedy stwierdził: — Za tę impertynencję będziesz musiała zapłacić odpowiednią cenę, Weasley.

— Według ciebie powinnam się bać? — Hermiona postanowiła przekonać się, jak daleko jest gotowy się posunąć Malfoy w swoich intrygach. No i ukrywała sama przed sobą, że podpuszczanie go sprawiało niesamowitą frajdę. Zachowanie, które kiedyś wywoływało przypływ irytacji, teraz ją tylko bawiło. Przez te trzy miesiące zdążyła się już trochę oswoić z jego postępowaniem, gierkami i dziwacznym tokiem rozumowania. Draco odgonił trochę niepokój o Harry'ego, do którego nie chciała się przyznawać, i chociażby za to powinna być wdzięczna.

— Co by tu zaproponować? — Draco udał, że się zastanawia. Dokładnie wiedział, czego chce od przyjaciółki Pottera, ale na razie nie zamierzał ujawniać swoich planów, dlatego w zamian zaproponował coś, na co jako pani Weasley na pewno się nie zgodzi. — Powiesz swojemu mężowi, że spędziłaś ze mną noc. — Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zaprotestować, dodał: — Co będzie prawdą. Będziemy tu tylko we dwoje przez calutką noc.

W końcu otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, kobieta szybko zareagowała na ten niebywale głupi pomysł. Najwidoczniej nie doceniała Malfoya. Nie spodziewała się, że w tej sytuacji będzie chciał z nią grać w te swoje brudne gierki, ale skoro tego chciał, zdecydowała się podjąć wyzwanie. Na jej warunkach.

— Zgoda.

Hermiona z satysfakcją przyglądała się niedowierzaniu mężczyzny. Malfoy przez chwilę bawił się kieliszkiem, pozornie zajęty obserwowaniem wina. Cisza zaczęła jej przeszkadzać. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o zachowaniu gospodarza, który przyglądał się z nieodgadnioną miną kryształowi w swojej dłoni. Przechylił go lekko, jakby złociste błyski potrafiły udzielić odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

W końcu zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

— Skoro jesteś pewna, Weasley, twoja decyzja — podjął spokojnie temat, nadal nie patrząc w jej stronę.

Hermiona zamrugała, zdziwiona obojętnym tonem. Wydawało jej się, że Malfoyowie zależy na tej gierce, ale teraz zachowywał się, jakby nie miała większego znaczenia. Chciał od niej czegoś, ale nie wiedziała czego konkretnie. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, ale po chwili poddała się — z jego twarzy nie dało się nic odczytać. Zapewne nie spodziewał się takiego posunięcia z jej strony, rozbiła jego strategię i chwilę zajęło mu podjęcie decyzji, czy próbować innych machinacji. To tak typowe dla niego — założyć coś i oczekiwać właśnie takich rezultatów.

— Oczywiście pozostaje kwestia, w jaki sposób dowiedziesz, że to zrobiłaś. Jakieś sugestie? — zapytał bez większego zainteresowania. — Ze względu na wagę przewiny honor nazwiska wymaga odpowiedniej oprawy, nie uważasz?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, czego Malfoy nawet nie dostrzegł, bezustannie bawiąc się kieliszkiem. Zagryzając wargi, próbowała znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby wykręcić się z tej prowokacji.

— Może ogłoszenie w gazecie? — zaproponował, uśmiechając się w ten specyficzny, _malfoyowski_ sposób. Mógł wybrać łatwiejsze wyjście, jednym zdaniem zmienić temat, odwrócić uwagę od drażliwej konwersacji, ale nie zrobił tego. Po co? Kalkulacja była prosta. Nie zamierzał mieszać się do sprawy ministerstwa, nie szukał więc poparcia głowy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Długofalowa współpraca z Hermioną Weasley przyprawiłaby go tylko o dreszcze, już dość naznosił się jej obecności, gdy próbowała go przekonać do poparcia tej śmiesznej ustawy. Nie potrzebował jej. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo kochał i szanował ojca, nie był do niego podobny. Polityka nie leżała w kręgu jego zainteresowań. Skoro nadarzyła się okazja, żeby pozbyć się nachodzącej go kobiety, przy okazji wyciągając od niej kilka historii, które ciągle go nurtowały, tym lepiej.

Od razu zrozumiała, że przegrała. Wygrał. Hermiona miała ochotę potrząsnąć tym aroganckim kretynem, ale nie mogła. Pomijając już fakt, że był ich gospodarzem, wyświadczył im niesamowitą przysługę (_Nie bez profitów_, przypomniała sobie natychmiast) i tak miał ją w garści — nadal liczyła na jego pomoc w swojej kampanii. Westchnęła, doskonale widząc, jaką decyzję musiała podjąć. Poddała się, tak jak oczekiwał.

— Powiedz, czego tak naprawdę chcesz.

— Bardzo nieprecyzyjne pytanie, Weasley — skarcił ją pobłażliwie, a ona nabrała nagłej chęci na skręcenie mu karku, czego w gruncie rzeczy nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaliczyłby do czegoś dziwnego. Ron byłby pierwszym, który by temu przyklasnął. _W końcu to Malfoy,_ rozgrzeszyła się w duchu. _Świętego doprowadziłby do szaleństwa._ — Czego mogę chcieć? Zastanówmy się… — kontynuował, nieświadom morderczych planów gościa. Na jego wargach czaił się czujny uśmieszek.

— Draco, przejdź do rzeczy — zaproponowała. — W makiawelizmie ci nie do twarzy.

— Skoro nalegasz. W takim razie musisz zaspokoić moją ciekawość. — Malfoy zignorował zduszony pisk Hermiony i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kontynuował: — Od czego możesz zacząć? Hm… najlepiej od początku.

oOo

Harry siedział na krześle w przestronnej kuchni ze zdezorientowaną miną i starał się udawać, iż cała ta piekielna sytuacja wcale nie jest dziwna. Jakby co dzień spotykał od dawna nieżyjących znajomych, którzy uśmiechali się do niego radośnie znad ciemnej główki swojego synka. Powiedzieć, że czuł się niezręcznie, to byłoby niedopowiedzenie roku.

— Harry, słyszałem o waszym najnowszym pomyśle — zaczął Remus, podając chłopcu migającą światłami kulkę, którą ten zignorował. — Brzmi naprawdę ciekawie, ale nie jestem przekonany, czy uda wam się przekonać do tego społeczeństwo. Dużo osób zaneguje intencje, jakie przyświecają całej sprawie. Choć myślę, że… Teddy! Nie ruszaj! — skarcił syna, który nic sobie nie robiąc ze zdenerwowania mężczyzny, nadal próbował dosięgnąć nożyk leżący niedaleko Pottera. — Harry, mógłbyś?

— Jasne.

Zabrał niebezpieczny przedmiot z zasięgu rąk chłopca. Teddy popatrzył na niego w skupieniu, śmiesznie marszcząc czoło. Po sekundzie jego piegowatą twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Harry znał tę minę i jęknął w duchu. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ten świat różnił się od jego, pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. A szczególnie pewne małe, przebiegłe bestyjki.

— Wujek, da! — poprosił Teddy, uśmiechając się słodko.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. Szybko zlustrował wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i ku swojemu zadowoleniu dostrzegł coś, co na pewno zainteresuje chrześniaka. Wstał od stołu, bacznie obserwowany przez dwie pary oczu i stanął przy oknie. Odwrócił się z uśmiechem, ukrywając wybrany przedmiot za plecami. Roziskrzone oczy Teddy'ego powiedział mu, że podstęp się udał. Chłopiec nie odrywał spojrzenia od jego lewej ręki. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i kucnął koło niego. Nie zdążył nawet doliczyć do czterech, gdy Teddy poprosił:

— Da! Prose… — Chłopiec był rozczulający z tą błagalną minką i bezgraniczną wiarą w dobre serce chrzestnego. Harry od razu zmiękł i podał mu zabawkę. Teddy przytulił do siebie wysłużonego misia. Jedno ucho przekrzywiło się zabawnie, gdy jego chrześniak próbował udusić maskotkę.

Remus uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Harry'ego.

— Masz do niego świetne podejście. Zupełnie jak Syriusz. Ciekawe, gdzie on jest? Mam nadzieję, że nie poszedł znowu do…

Stworek wparował do kuchni, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zamarł, gdy dostrzegł mężczyzn. Opanowawszy emocje, ukłonił się i obrzucając Harry'ego krytycznym spojrzeniem, stwierdził:

— Dzień dobry! Pan nadal czeka na panicza w salonie. Pan Remus już wstał? — Mimo że to było pytanie retoryczne, Remus kiwnął głową. — Zaraz przygotuję śniadanie. Na co ma pan ochotę? Są świeże jajka, może jajecznicę?

— Z przyjemnością. Dziękuję, Stworku.

Teddy ześliznął się z kolan taty i podszedł do Harry'ego. Remus roześmiał się chrapliwie, jakby od dawna tego nie robił, gdy jego syn wyciągnął ręce do chrzestnego.

— Mały cwaniak, Syriusz go tego nauczył.

Harry przytulił do siebie chłopca, wdychając słodkawy zapach mydła. Jego synowie już dawno wyrośli z dziecięcych przytulanek, a Lily, choć najmłodsza, nigdy nie należała do typowych pieszczochów, więc zapomniał już, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Teddy objął swoimi wątłymi rączkami jego szyję i zaczął się wiercić, mieszcząc się wygodnie w ramionach mężczyzny. W końcu widocznie uznał, że znalazł sobie odpowiednią pozycję i wtulił się w Harry'ego, który zaczął gładzić go głowie. Twarz chłopca rozjaśnił zabawny uśmiech.

Upuszczona zabawka poniewierałaby się po podłodze, gdyby Stworek jej nie podniósł.

Na twarzy Remusa pojawił się półuśmiech, choć, jak spostrzegł Harry, jego oczy nadal miały ten wyraz, jakiego dawno już nie widział w niczyich oczach. Mieszanina smutku, samotności i jakby… gorycz? Nie był pewien, czy prawidłowo zidentyfikował uczucia starego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie należał do ekspertów w dziedzinie odczytywania emocji, czego teraz gorzko żałował. Do szaleństwa doprowadzał go fakt, że nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ale jednego był pewien — niezależnie od wszystkiego, dowie się całej prawdy, przy okazji pozbywając się tych natrętnych snów.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-12_


	3. Przeklęte sny: 3

**— 3 —**

— Harry — zaczął po chwili Remus — chyba powinieneś już iść do Syriusza. Sam wiesz, jaki jest niecierpliwy. Daj mi tego szkraba, sam się nim zajmę.

Potter zawahał się, ale nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń, oddał Teddy'ego ojcu. Przeczesał palcami włosy i lekko westchnął, po czym wstał z tak nieszczęśliwą miną, że twarz Remusa znów rozjaśnił uśmiech.

Nim Harry zdążył podejść do drzwi, te otwarły się z rozmachem, a na progu stanął chrzestny z morderczym błyskiem w oku. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się gwałtownie, gdy omiótł spojrzeniem kuchnię.

— Harry! Stworek nie powiedział ci, że na ciebie czekam? — zapytał, wpatrując się ciągle w Remusa, który speszył się lekko.

— Powiedział… — wybąkał Harry, próbując opanować chęć uszczypnięcia się. Cała ta scena wydawała mu się surrealistyczna; Syriusz wgapiający się z pełną niedowierzania miną w Lupina, Stworek spokojnie rozbijający jajka nad jakąś miską i zielono–różowowłosy Teddy próbujący zdjąć ojcu zegarek i on sam, zdezorientowany jak nigdy dotąd.

Opanowawszy emocje, przyjrzał się swojemu chrzestnemu. Tyle lat nie miał do tego okazji. Z niespokojnie bijącym sercem omiótł szybkim spojrzeniem niestaranny ubiór i zatrzymał wzrok na jego twarzy, odprężonej i spokojnej; tylko oczy błyszczały podejrzanie. Lśniące ciemne włosy opadały na policzek podkreślając wąską bliznę, której on, Harry, nigdy przedtem nie widział. Skąd się ona wzięła? Czyżby ten świat aż tak bardzo różnił się od tego, z którego on pochodzi? Potter zaznaczył sobie w myślach, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Zarówno Remus jak i Syriusz wyglądali inaczej, niż kiedyś. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że byli żyli, lecz… sam nie wiedział, ale obaj mieli w oczach coś takiego, coś, czego nigdy przedtem tam nie było. Z lekkim westchnieniem Harry uzmysłowił sobie po raz pierwszy, że czeka go naprawdę trudne zadanie. Przedtem, gdy zastanawiał się nad użyciem tego zaklęcia, wszystko wydawało się być proste, ale teraz… teraz z każdą chwilą uświadamiał sobie, jak mało wie o tym świecie i jak trudno będzie mu udawać, że jednak tu pasuje. Niby istniał limit czasu, w którym pokładał pewną nadzieję, ale gdyby coś poszło nie tak, nie będzie miał możliwości, żeby wrócić do swojego świata. Do swojej rodziny — Ala, Jamesa, Lily, Hermiony, Rona, Neville'ego, Teda, Andromedy, Molly… do wszystkich, którzy byli dla niego tacy ważni… do ukochanej pracy… do…

Te rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Lupina.

— Syriuszu… — zaczął Remus i spojrzał na czubek jego głowy.

Harry powstrzymując się od śmiechu, podszedł do Syriusza i zdjął mu z głowy wypchany czerwono–złoty kapelusz.

— Hm… wybierałeś się gdzieś z tym? Pewnie na bal przebierańców… — zasugerował z kpiącą miną, przypatrując się uważnie kolorowemu nakryciu głowy — a może chciałeś w tym iść na randkę?

— Bardzo zabawne, Potter! — odwarknął mu Syriusz, w końcu odwracając wzrok od swojego przyjaciela i obrzucając chrześniaka karcącym spojrzeniem. — Lepiej powstrzymaj się od uwag, bo nadal jestem na ciebie wściekły! Poczekaj no łobuzie, zaraz się tobą zajmę, najpierw jednak…

Syriusz ruszył w stronę Remusa z przewrotnym uśmiechem, wróżącym siedzącemu mężczyźnie katastrofę co najmniej na miarę plag egipskich. Harry nie wiedział, o co tu chodzi — wszystko wydawało się być na opak — ale nie mógł pozwolić, by jego chrzestny zaatakował Lupina. Stanął mu na drodze i zmarszczył groźnie brwi, mając nadzieję, że to go powstrzyma.

Złudna była to wiara, ponieważ Syriusz nie wahając się nawet przez ułamek sekundy, sprawnie go wyminął, potrącając jednocześnie kręcącego się po kuchni Stworka i jednym susem znalazł się przy Remusie. Pochylił się nad mężczyzną i zaczął łaskotać Teddy'ego, który od razu się rozpiszczał.

Harry skrzywił się, gdy jego uszy zaatakowała kanonada piskliwych dźwięków, z trudem powstrzymując się od zasłonięcia uszu. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały — czy to mowa o syriuszowej skłonności do żartów czy zdolności Teddy'ego do emitowania naprawdę wysokich tonacji. Westchnął cicho pod nosem, karcąc się jednocześnie za brzydkie podejrzenia i obiecując sobie solennie, że następnym razem zaufa instynktowi, który podpowiadał ufność w hm… dobre intencje chrzestnego.

— No już Syriuszu… Syriuszu!… Syriuszu!… Przestań już! — krzyczał Lupin, przekrzykując swojego syna. Remus próbował opanować przyjaciela, ale jak dotychczas nic to nie dawało. W końcu zdenerwowany pacnął Syriusza lekko przez głowę, co od razu wywołało pożądany efekt. Mężczyzna odsunął się trochę i oburzony zawołał:

— Za co to? — Rozmasowując sobie głowę, obrzucał Remusa zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Teddy'ego, który z tego wszystkiego dostał czkawki i wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę.

— Następnym razem słuchaj, co się do ciebie mówi — powiedział spokojnie, zanim Lupin zdążył odpowiedzieć, po czym zaczął szeptać przeciwzaklecie.

Syriusz z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się obu mężczyznom, którzy wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Pokręcił głową, nadal pełen wątpliwości, ale nawet nie minęła sekunda, gdy znowu się odezwał:

— Dwóch na jednego, no no, nie spodziewałem się tego — z udawanym żalem popatrzył najpierw na Remusa, później na Harry'ego, na którym jego wzrok się zatrzymał. Potem dodał: — Z tobą nadal mam do pogadania, nie myśl, że ci się upiekło.

— Tak?

— Nie udawaj niewinnego, Harry! — Ostrzegł go Syriusz, ale oczy mu się śmiały. — No chyba, że jesteś _niewinny_, wtedy… wtedy mogę ci tylko współczuć.

Harry spąsowiał. Nie spodziewał się, że jego chrzestny może sugerować coś takiego. W jego świecie Syriusz nie pozwalał sobie na tego typu insynuacje. Czy to znaczyło, że tutaj łączyła ich bliższa więź? Jak długo się znali? Może… może nawet w jego świcie zachowywaliby się w taki niefrasobliwy sposób, gdy zamieszkał z Syriuszem, tak jak mu to zaproponował na trzecim roku?

— Syriuszu! — jęknął Remus. — Nie zawstydzaj go!

— Nie robię tego! Ja tylko stwierdziłem fakt. Jeśli nadal jest…

— Nawet jeśli to prawda nie powinieneś mówić tego w tak obcesowy sposób. To prywatna sprawa Harry'ego i nie wolno ci się wtrąca…

— Skończmy ten temat! — przerwał im zdecydowanie Harry. Miał już dość. Słuchanie, jak ta dwójka sprzeczała się na temat jego życia erotycznego, było grubo ponad jego siły.

— Masz rację — przyznał Remus, uśmiechając się do niego uspokajająco.

Syriusz powstrzymał się od komentarza, za co Harry był mu niewymownie wdzięczny. Dzisiejszy dzień zaliczył do najdziwniejszych w swoim życiu… i jednocześnie do najszczęśliwszych. Bo mimo wszystko czuł się tak naprawdę dobrze — miał koło siebie Syriusz i Remusa, którzy właśnie zaczęli dyskutować na temat jakiejś ustawy. Był pewien, że niedługo zobaczy swoich przyjaciół i wszystko będzie dobrze. I choć nadal pamiętał przestrogi Hermiony, to jakoś nie wydawały mu się równie ważne, jak przedtem. Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.

oOo

Albo i nie.

Harry ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od głośnego wyrażania swojego niezadowolenia, miał ochotę krzyczeć tak głośno, że zagłuszyłby gadanie Syriusza. Od przeszło dziesięciu minut słuchał tyrady chrzestnego, który perorował mu coś nad uchem, niepomny tego, że chrześniak w ogóle go nie słuchał. Jakby tego było mało — nadal nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Syriusz maszerował w tę i we w tę, narzekając i złorzecząc na przemian, ale nic sensownego nie dało się wywnioskować z przedłużającej się gadaniny. Harry próbował, naprawdę próbował, dowiedzieć się, co tak go poruszyło, ale dotychczas jego wysiłki spełzały na niczym.

— I mam nadzieję, że to będzie ostatni raz! — zakończył w końcu mężczyzna, zatrzymując się przed Harrym.

Potulne skinienie głową chyba uspokoiło Syriusza… na kilka sekund, bo nim Potter zdążył czmychnąć z pokoju, rozległ się jego zwodniczo łagodny głos:

— Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś?

— Eee…

Harry nie chciał kłamać, naprawdę, a jednocześnie nie chciał się przyznać do nieuwagi, ponieważ wtedy — na Merlina! — czekałaby kolejna _krótka_ rozmowa, która pewnie byłaby o wiele treściwsza niż poprzednia. Cierpliwość też miała swoje granice.

— Harry? — Syriusz spojrzał na jego przerażoną minę i zagryzł wargi. Nie wytrzymał jednak długo — roześmiał się tak głośno, że salwa szczękliwego śmiechu po chwili zwabiła do niewielkiego pokoju Remusa.

Mężczyzna stanął w wejściu, przypatrując się obu uważnie. Widząc ulgę na twarzy Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i patrząc Syriuszowi prosto w oczy, z leciutką drwiną w głosie stwierdził:

— Jak widzę, twoja rozmowa uświadamiająca udała się znakomicie.

Tym razem to Harry nie zdążył opanować nagłego parsknięcia.

— Rozmowa okazała się sukcesem — odparł Syriusz. Harry za jego plecami udał, że zasypia.

— Tak… o ile za sukces można poczytać sobie kompletne zanudzenie Harry'ego — odparował szybko Remus, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Pottera.

— Bardzo zabawne! — odciął się Black, ale zaraz spojrzał z niepokojem na swojego chrześniaka i zapytał: — Nie zanudziłem cię, prawda?

Harry nie miał serca powiedzieć mu prawdy; Syriusz naprawdę się starał, ale ponad dwudziestominutowa pogadanka na temat, który był mu kompletnie obcy, nawet świętego doprowadziłaby do rozpaczy.

Widocznie miotające nim uczucia odbiły się na jego twarzy, ponieważ Syriusz wyraźnie oklapł. Remus poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

— Nic się nie stało — pocieszał go cicho. — Harry jest już dorosły i tak powinieneś go traktować.

Potter entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, gdy obaj mężczyźni wlepili w niego wzrok. Remus naglący, a Syriusz pełen wyczekiwania, że jednak nie okazał się _aż tak_ tragiczny.

— Eee… właśnie… Remus ma rację — jestem dorosły i to ja ponoszę konsekwencje swoich działań… nawet, jeśli popełnię błąd, to będzie moja następstwo mojej decyzji… i… Syriuszu… wiem, że jeśli będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, to na pewno mi jej udzielisz… bez wahania… i nie musisz… — _mnie zanudzać_ — Harry przygryzł wargi, powstrzymując cisnące się na usta słowa, szybko zastąpił je bardziej neutralnymi: — mnie uświadamiać ani nic… wystarczy, że będziesz przy mnie, gdy będę tego potrzebować… tak jak dotychczas…

Remus przyglądał mu się uważnie, najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym co właśnie padło z ust Harry'ego. A może sposobem, w jaki to wyraził? Potter czuł na sobie jego podejrzliwy wzrok, gdy Syriusz mocno go do siebie przygarnął. Otoczony silnym uściskiem, miał pewne trudności w oddychaniu, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Czuł się niezwykle na miejscu, jakby… jakby zawsze powinien tu być. Harry opanował początkowe zakłopotanie i odwzajemnił uścisk. Wdychając lekki zapach wody kolońskiej, próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek pozwolił sobie na takie zachowanie. Jak to twierdziła Hermiona — zawsze był osobą łatwo ulegającą emocjom, ale rzadko pozwalającą sobie na bliskość z drugim człowiekiem. Teraz wydawało mu się to bez znaczenia. Był tam, gdzie być powinien.

Gdy Syriusz odsunął się od niego z wyraźną niechęcią, Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Spojrzenie Remusa nie zmieniło się ani o jotę, ale wydawał się dużo spokojniej przypatrywać obu czarodziejom. Nawet, jak to wydawało się Harry'emu, z pewną dozą zadowolenia i… satysfakcji?

oOo

— To już wszystko? — zapytał Malfoy z zawiedzioną miną. — Weasley, powiedz, że oszukujesz…

— Oczywiście, że nie! — zaprzeczyła i znów pochyliła się nad pergaminem.

Malfoy przypatrywał jej się niedowierzająco. Milczenie przeciągało się, aż w końcu Hermiona westchnęła cicho i obiecując sobie w duchu, że już nigdy więcej nie da się podpuścić, poinformowała go sucho:

— Wszystko, o czym ci opowiedziałam, jest prawdą. Nie masz żadnych podstaw, żeby podejrzewać mnie o kłamstwo — zaznaczyła surowo.

Malfoy zignorował jej zmarszczone w wyrazie dezaprobaty czoło i zamyślił się. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe. Kiedy poprosił — ha! — zmusił Weasley do zwierzeń, oczekiwał innej historii. Czegoś całkowicie odmiennego. Historyjka, którą mu opowiedziała, była równie wiarygodna, jak opowieści jego żony o przedłużających się lunchach z przyjaciółkami. Jakby Astoria wierzyła, że jest równie naiwny, by uwierzyć w bajeczki. Żałosne i niezwykle infantylne postępowanie, które w innych okolicznościach śmieszyłoby go, choć, jak sam to przyznawał ojcu… niezwykle przydatne. Łatwo mógł wykorzystywać jej poczucie winy do własnych celów.

Ale Weasley była inna — widział to doskonale. I choć strasznie deprymowało go szczere i bezpośrednie zachowanie, musiał przyznać, że miało swoisty urok. Mógł z rozbawieniem przyglądać się nieudolnym wysiłkom, jakie próbowała przedsięwziąć, by chronić Pottera. W tej grze nie mogła stawić mu czoła, choć dzielnie próbowała. Prawdziwa Gryfonka.

Prawie westchnął, ale przecież Malfoyowie nie wzdychali, nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli to jedyne, co przychodziło im na myśl.

Skoro Weasley była tego typy osobą, ciężko podejrzewać, że go świadomie oszukiwała. Na pewno przemilczała większość spraw, które uznała za nieodpowiednie dla jego uszu, ale — na Salazara! — to przyjaciółka Pottera. Święta, dzielna Gryfonka, bohaterka, uczciwa do szpiku kości — prawie udławił się tym sformułowaniem. Zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby… jakby ją podziwiał. Śmieszne.

Odpędził szybko niewygodne myśli, w których z łatwością wychwycił nutkę zazdrości. Wydawało mu się, że poradził sobie z tymi niedorzecznymi uczuciami. A przynajmniej zepchnął je w odległą przeszłość razem z innymi niewygodnymi wspomnieniami.

Wykorzystał okazję, jaką podsunął mu los, dowiedział się tego, czego chciał, ale… nawet jeśli nie tego oczekiwał. I nadal nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

Coś musiał zrobić, bo inaczej… inaczej Weasley pomyśli, że naprawdę się przejął, a do tego nie wolno dopuścić. Nigdy. W końcu nie po to tyle lat ukrywał prawdziwe uczucia, żeby teraz jakaś Gryfonka go rozszyfrowała.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że powiedziałaś mi _całą_ prawdę? — zapytał, akcentując, najważniejsze w jego mniemaniu, słowo, które wytrąci ją z równowagi.

Wcale się nie pomylił. Weasley zagryzła wargi, spojrzała na pergamin, w daremnej próbie znalezienia odpowiedzi, w końcu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zapytała:

— Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że opowiem ci _wszystko_? — W jej głosie prócz irytacji zabrzęczała ledwo słyszalna nuta rozbawienia, którą z łatwością wychwycił, przyzwyczajony do odczytywania ukrytych znaczeń słów. Ojciec był dobrym nauczycielem.

Tym razem to on się speszył, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Nie podejrzewał, że Weasley będzie potrafiła odwrócić sytuację w równie umiejętny sposób. Zaskakujące… i obiecujące.

Może to wcale nie będzie taka nudna noc, jak oczekiwał.

oOo

Na Merlina! Czy ten świat naprawdę oszalał?

Harry był w stanie zrozumieć wszystko — to, że ten świat naprawdę różni się od jego w sposób dość nieprzewidywalny i zaskakujący — ale, na Godryka, to już była przesada!

Zmiął gazetę w bezsilnej złości, lecz nie przyniosło mu to żadnej ulgi. Ciągle miał przed oczami te wszystkie bzdury, które tam powypisywano.

_To niemożliwe!,_ stwierdził w duchu z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. _Nierealne! I jak najbardziej fałszywe! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie wierzę! Kolejna sztuczka, żeby mnie oszukać._

I choć w głębi serca Harry wiedział, że to co przeczytał, niestety było prawdą, to nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznać. Wszystko byle nie to! Gdyby artykuł okazał się prawdziwy, musiałby stanąć w obliczu czegoś, na co nie był gotowy. I nie chciał być gotowy!

— Harry, coś się stało? — zapytał Lupin, zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. — Zbladłeś…

Potter rozluźnił dłonie i zmusił się do uśmiechu, który nie przekonał jednak Remusa. Nadal wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem.

— Nic się nie stało… po prostu… — urwał. Nie wiedział, jak wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się zdenerwował.

Remus westchnął lekko i pokręcił głową.

— Pewnie widziałeś ten artykuł…

Harry pobladł, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, czy przypadkiem nie wymsknęło mu się coś głośno, gdy tak rozmyślał.

— I jeśli mogę ci coś doradzić… — kontynuował spokojnie Remus, jakby nie zauważył jego podejrzanego zachowania — sądzę, że powinieneś zignorować całą sprawę. Dziennikarze szukają taniej sensacji, a biorąc pod uwagę wasze wpływy, wcale mnie nie dziwi, że wzięli was na celownik. To w końcu nie lada gratka — obaj jesteście samotni, wspólnie mieszkacie i pracujecie. Wasze zachowanie też pozostawia wiele do życzenia — urwał, jakby oczekując z jego strony jakiejś próby zaprzeczenia. Kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, Remus obrzucił go wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem i uściślił: — ciągle prowokujecie podejrzane sytuacje… może podejrzane to złe słowo… bardziej… hm… dwuznaczne sytuacje, w których dajecie się przyłapać. Wiem, że to wasz sposób na radzenie sobie z mediami, ale Harry, na Merlina, nie powinieneś się dziwić, że dużo osób w to wierzy… nawet jeśli zaprzeczycie, większość wam nie uwierzy, po prostu.

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie widział najmniejszego sensu w tym, co mówił Remus. Wszystko wydawało się być mętne i skomplikowane. Musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

— Dlaczego?

— Harry… — Remus westchnął. — W gruncie rzeczy wcale się wam nie dziwię. Nie jest łatwo być na świeczniku. To zrozumiałe. Ty — pokonałeś Voldemorta, jesteś jedną z najważniejszych osób w ministerstwie, ciągle pracujesz nad ustawami, które, nie oszukujmy się, są kontrowersyjne.

— Kontrowersyjne? — powtórzył jak echo Harry, próbując jednocześnie poukładać sobie w głowie. Z tego, co mówił Remus, jasno wynikało, że w tym świecie również zwyciężył z Voldemortem, nadal pracuje w ministerstwie… tylko skąd te ustawy? Przecież on nigdy… to znaczy Hermionę fascynowała praca nad nimi. Dziwne.

Remus spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie, jakby powiedział coś bardzo naiwnego. Pewnie miał rację, tyle że Harry'ego wcale to nie obchodziło. Na razie na jego liście priorytetów pierwsze miejsce zajmowało zdobycie jak największej ilości informacji. Każda, nawet najbłahsza, mogła umożliwić mu pozbycie się snów. I, jak to mógł stwierdzić z całą szczerością, naprawdę ciekawiło go, jak zmieniłoby się jego życie, gdyby jednak Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Dotychczas wszystkie informacje, jakie udało mu się zdobyć, świadczyły na korzyść tej zmiany. Syriusz i Remus, nawet mały Teddy. Wyglądało na to, że dawno temu popełnił błąd, decydując się na Gryffindor. Hm… może nie błąd, ale pomyłkę. Pomyłkę, która kosztowała wiele osób życie. Widocznie te sny miały rację. Jednak to on okazał się idio…

— Harry! Harry! — powtórzył głośniej Remus, przypatrując mu się uważnie. — Coś ci przyszło do głowy? To nie w twoim stylu tak się wyłączyć.

Potter skinął głową.

— Przepraszam. Odpłynąłem myślami daleko stąd. Na czym skończyliśmy?

— Naprawdę chcesz kontynuować tę rozmowę? — upewnił się Remus.

Harry spostrzegł jego niepokój, ale nie wiedział, jak go uspokoić. Zależało mu na kontynuowaniu rozmowy, więc potaknął tylko, bezgłośnie modląc się o odrobinę szczęścia.

— Tak… po prostu zastanawiałem się nad twoimi słowami…

— Rozumiem — przytaknął Remus. — Jesteś już dorosłym mężczyzną, a mi nadal czasami wydaje mi się, że jesteś tym małym chłopcem, który skrzyczał Syriusza za bezsensowne uprzedzenia, pamiętasz?

Harry potaknął. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi Lupin, ale przecież nie mógł się do tego przyznać.

— Tak… — Zamyślony uśmiech nie zniknął z twarzy Remusa, gdy kontynuował: — zawsze miałeś silny charakter, ale wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że mimo swojego młodego wieku już jesteś dorosły. I niezależnie od tego, co życie będzie próbować ci narzucić, ty sobie poradzisz… I zobacz — jesteś jednym z najbardziej znanych czarodziejów tego wieku, wszyscy na ciebie liczą, a ty radzisz sobie z tą presją po prostu wspaniale — pochwalił go, uśmiechając się ciepło. — Przypominasz Lily dużo bardziej niż Jamesa, przynajmniej z charakteru. Byliby z ciebie dumni, tak samo jak Syriusz i ja jesteśmy.

Harry zaniemówił; nie potrafiłby nic powiedzieć, nawet gdyby od tego zależało czyjeś życie. Zamrugał, wzruszony jak nigdy dotąd. Nie zdążył poznać rodziców, od lat zbierał każdy skrawek informacji, który pozwalał mu się choć trochę się do nich zbliżyć. A teraz zyskał niepowtarzalną okazję, żeby ich przyjaciele mogli o nich opowiedzieć.

Pochylił głowę, nie pozwalając Remusowi przyjrzeć się bliżej swojej twarzy. Wstydził się trochę tych wszystkich gwałtownych emocji.

— Remus… ja… — zdołał wyjąkać, ale to wystarczyło.

Lupin przygarnął go do siebie i przytulił mocno, szepcząc:

— Wiem, Harry… nie mówimy o tym zbyt często, ale naprawdę jesteśmy z ciebie dumni…

— Syriusz też? — spytał Harry, zanim zdążył powstrzymać te dziecinne pytanie.

Lupin spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i stwierdził stanowczo, bez najmniejszego wahania:

— Oczywiście… nie jest mu łatwo mówić o uczuciach… tak jak tobie… — Remus uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo — ale musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy z ciebie niesamowicie dumni, bardziej nawet niż jesteś w stanie sobie to wyobrazić. Wszyscy. Teddy też. Szkoda, że nie słyszysz jak opowiada ciągle o wujku Harrym… wujek to, wujek tamto… jedynie ty i Syriusz macie u niego takie względy — uściślił z lekkim mrugnięciem.

Harry roześmiał się, niesamowicie szczęśliwy. To wszystko, co powiedział mu Remus… nikt dotąd nie mówił tego tak szczerze. Oczywiście wiedział, że uszczęśliwił mnóstwo osób pokonując Voldemorta, ale zabrakło kogoś, kto spojrzałby mu prosto w oczy i po prostu oświadczył: „Harry, jestem z ciebie dumny". Nikt nawet o tym nie pomyślał — wszyscy ciszyli się ze swoimi bliskimi, a on… został jak grzeczne dziecko poklepane po plecach, nagrodzone medalem i zaproszone na uroczystość. Ściskał dłonie zupełnie obcych ludzi, pocieszał tych, którzy stracili bliskich, a późnej wracał sam do pustego domu. Jego przyjaciele zajęci swoimi sprawami też nie mieli dla niego czasu, póki nie było za późno na takie deklaracje. I wszystko rozeszło się po kościach.

— Dziękuję — szepnął i obiecał sobie solennie, że jak tylko wróci do domu powie swoim dzieciom, że jest z nich niesamowicie dumny. Żeby to wyraźne usłyszały. Żeby wiedziały.

oOo

Syriusz, jak to miał niezmiennie od lat w zwyczaju, bez pukania wparował do pokoju. Rozgrywająca się przed jego oczami scenka zabrała mu na kilka sekund oddech. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, czy przypadkiem nie pomylił rzeczywistości ze snem, ale wszelkie wątpliwości rozwiał szybki rzut okiem na błękitne ściany, niewielką biblioteczkę, komodę wujka Alfreda, do której nadal bał się zajrzeć, oczekując jakiejś dziwnej niespodzianki. Kto jak kto, ale jego rodzina, nawet ta porządniejsza część, miała dziwne skłonności. Nie miał ochoty naocznie przekonać się, co takiego skrywał wuj. Wystarczyło mu wspomnienie zestawu akcesoriów erotycznych znalezionych w starej sypialni; po tej niespodziance nic już nie mogło go zaskoczyć. Te niewielkich rozmiarów, skórzane i — Merlinie! — kobiece ubrania, różowe kajdanki i zestaw dziwnie pachnących lubrykantów przyprawiły go o senne koszmary. Żadnych więcej rodzinnych tajemnic! Nigdy! Syriusz nie miał ochoty na kolejny uraz — jeden mu wystarczył. Zamknął oczy, próbując pozbyć się natrętnej wizji przedmiotów znalezionych w sypialni wuja.

Rozchylił powoli powieki, ale nadal widział to, co przedtem. Przetarł oczy. Nadal ten sam obraz. Merlinie! Przetarł jeszcze raz. Przecież to niemożliwe! Syriusz zaczął już wątpić we własne zmysły.

Harry wreszcie wyplątał się z objęć Remusa i obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem. Obaj, nieświadomi obecności Syriusza, zajęli się przerwaną rozmową. Kiedy w końcu zwrócili na niego uwagę, mężczyzna nadal znajdował się w stanie dziwnej nierealności. Wszystko wydawało się być całkowicie normalne, ale on wiedział, że tak nie jest.

— Syriuszu, kto zajmuje się moim synem? — Remus zapytał go bardzo powoli.

Syriusz, speszony jego surowym spojrzeniem, zarumienił się lekko i wyjąkał, że Stworek. Nim zdążył zrobić unik, już dostał porządnego szturchańca w bok. Przyznając w duchu rację przyjacielowi, który nie raz już skarcił go za wykorzystywanie skrzata, powstrzymał się od wymówek.

Harry szczerzył się do niego jak głupi, gdy drzwi trzasnęły za Remusem.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę, jak nigdy świadomy własnej nieudolności wychowawczej. Jego talenty rodzicielskie można by określić jednym, słowem — mizerne, wiedział to doskonale, ale teraz postanowił stanąć na wysokości zadania i właściwie zająć się swoim chrześniakiem.

— Harry… — wydukał cicho i poczekał, aż Potter zwróci na niego uwagę. Nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, jak powiedzieć jednej z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu, że związek ze sporo starszym mężczyzną nie należy do jego najbystrzejszych pomysłów.

— Tak? — Harry wlepił w niego wzrok, całkowicie nieświadomy problemu trapiącego mężczyznę.

— Hm… uważam… znaczy się musimy poważnie porozmawiać — powiedział w końcu. Powoli odetchnął, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa. To było trudne zadanie – z Harrym łączyła go dziwna więź, ni to ojcowska, ni braterska, ale definitywnie nie taka, jaka powinna łączyć młodego mężczyznę ze swoim chrzestnym. Gdy w końcu uciekł z Azkabanu, chrześniak już był wystarczająco dorosły i zdystansowany, nie potrzebował go i głośno dawał temu wyraz, a ich związek zaczął się umacniać dopiero, gdy Syriuszowi udało się dojść do ładu ze sobą, swoimi oczekiwaniu w stosunku do nastoletniego chłopca, w którym zbyt mocno próbował dopatrzyć się Jamesa, i powięzienną traumą. Z jednej strony grał rolę przyjaciela i pomocnika jednocześnie, z drugiej musiał czasami wtrącić się w jego sprawy, niczym adwokat diabła, grając rolę dorosłego. Zaufanie Harry'ego było zbyt kruche, żeby mógł ważyć się na jakieś nieopatrzne słowa. Syriusz odetchnął głęboko, prosząc niebiosa o litość nad biednym kretynem, któremu zbyt łatwo przychodziło granie nieświadomego żartownisia.

— Znowu?

— Niestety tak.

Łobuzerski uśmiech Harry'ego sprawił, że Syriusz stracił całą odwagę. Dyskretnie wytarł zwilgotniałe dłonie w szatę i zacinając się, zaczął wyjaśniać:

— Harry… jesteś już dorosły i masz prawo spotykać się z kim chcesz… ale chyba powinieneś zastanowić się nad wyborem bardziej odpowiedniego kandydata… nie żebym miał coś przeciwko Remusowi — zapewnił szybko, nie patrząc Harry'emu w oczy, dlatego nie zauważył jego ogłupiałej miny. — Oczywiście, że nie… ale związek z osobą, która jest od ciebie tyle starsza, ponadto opiekuje się dzieckiem… i… zresztą sam wiesz, o co mi chodzi… nie jest czymś prostym. Przyznam, że trochę mnie zaskoczyliście, gdy…

— Syriuszu. O. Czym. Ty. Mówisz? — wydukał Harry, zszokowany.

— Ty i Remus… obściskiwaliście się przed chwilą — wyjaśnił Syriusz, w końcu podnosząc wzrok na chrześniaka.

Harry zaczął chichotać jak opętany. Tego właśnie potrzebował, trochę śmiechu, żeby spuścić napięcie, które powoli zbierało swoje żniwo; bądź co bądź rzucanie się w szaleńczą przygodę w sennym świecie, o którym nic nie wiedział, nie było łatwe. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, a on sam skulił się lekko, trzymając się za brzuch. Obserwowany przez zdziwionego Syriusza, który nic a nic nie rozumiał z jego zachowania, w końcu się opanował i wystękał między kolejnymi spazmatycznymi chlustami powietrza:

— Remus… powiedział… że jesteście ze mnie… dumni… i przytulił mnie… A ty… co sobie… pomyślałeś? Że niby jak? On i ja?

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu przeszkodził mu w tej urywanej konwersacji.

Syriusz w końcu przypomniał sobie, że przyszła pora by zamknąć usta i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, całkowicie uspokojony. Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby pomyśleć coś takiego? Wczorajsza libacja zaszkodziła mu chyba bardziej, niż myślał. A może te wina tych kajdanek wuja Alfreda?

— A ciekawe, co powiedziałaby Tonks na to, że podrywam jej męża? — zapytał Harry, gdy wreszcie się opanował.

Syriusz zagapił się na niego z głupią miną. Dlaczego Harry to powiedział? Przecież…

— Coś się stało? — zainteresował się Potter, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. — Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

— Harry… przecież Tonks… ona… umarła pół roku temu…

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-14_


	4. Część IV

Harry od dziesięciu minut próbował udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Ale stało się! Na Merlina, ale z niego idiota! Dał słowo Hermionie, że nie wzbudzi w nikim podejrzeń. Obiecał? Obiecał. I co z tego? Minęło raptem kilka godzin, a on już złamał dane słowo. Syriusz jakoś nie uwierzył w marną wymówkę, czemu trudno się dziwić – jakaż to normalna osoba wzięłaby za dobrą monetę historyjkę o tym, że się przesłyszała? Żadna.

Harry dyskretnie kopnął nogę od stolika. Miał ochotę zdzielić się porządnie po głowie, ale ze względów czysto praktycznych było to w tym momencie niewykonalne; Syriusz cały czas bacznie go obserwował, zastanawiając się pewnie, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie wieloosokował się w jego chrześniaka i nie podszywał się teraz pod niego.

Co i rusz rzucał podchwytliwe pytania, z którymi Harry radził sobie coraz gorzej. W czym nie było nic dziwnego, bo przecież, o czym rzecz jasna Syriusz nie wiedział, nie należał do tego świata i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o niektórych sprawach. Trafił tu na dwadzieścia cztery godziny z jedną misją, której powodzenia chyba nie mógł być już pewien. Minęło raptem z dziesięć godzin, a on już wszystko zawalił. Po prostu świetnie.

Harry westchnął z głębi serca. Wszystko się skomplikowało i to z jego winy. Może gdyby udało mu się powstrzymać okrzyk zdziwienia, gdy usłyszał o Tonks, nie wzbudziłby podejrzeń Syriusza. Niestety stało się, jak stało. Teraz musiał w jakiś sposób uspokoić chrzestnego i to tak, żeby ten nie zorientował się, że Harry to nie Harry.

Spojrzał na sponiewieraną gazetę, leżącą na stoliku, gdzie kilkanaście minut wcześniej rzucił ją tak niedbale i wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, jak odwrócić uwagę Syriusza.

– Czytałeś dzisiejszego „Proroka"? – zapytał, wskazując na nią głową.

Syriusz pokręcił głową, nadal wbijając w niego podejrzliwy wzrok. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po rzeczoną gazetę.

Na pierwszej stronie jego podobizna ściskała dłoń jakiegoś niskiego, korpulentnego mężczyzny o przerzedzonych ciemnych włosach i krzaczastych wąsach, zaś nagłówek nad zdjęciem głosił: „Podpisanie paktu londyńskiego", niżej niskim pochyłym drukiem był podpis: „Wczorajszego dnia w późnych godzinach popołudniowych w gabinecie Harry'ego Pottera doszło do bezprecedensowego wydarzenia – przedstawiciel mugolskiej organizacji Kervis, Stephen Grayson, ratyfikował umowę, określającą zasady współżycia czarodziei i nie-czarodziei w Wielkiej Brytanii! Więcej na str. 3.". Harry przerzucił kilka stron, aż znalazł tą właściwą i poddał gazetę Syriuszowi, który z uwagą przeczytał całe zawiadomienie.

Po chwili uśmiechnął się i powiedział z zadowoleniem:

– Wspaniała wiadomość! Remus już o tym słyszał? Molly i Artur na pewno są zachwyceni. Nie co dzień ich jedyna córka wychodzi za mąż.

– Chyba nie, nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć. Może sam powinieneś to zrobić. No wiesz… za te swoje brzydkie podejrzenia. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego przyszło ci to do głowy. – Harry z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. – Twoje pomysłu zaskakują mnie coraz bardziej, Syriuszu.

– Powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić – padła spokojna odpowiedź.

– Nie przypominaj mi – westchnął Harry, wczuwając się w rolę. Musiał przekonać chrzestnego, że wszystko jest w porządku i żeby to zrobić, naginał prawdę do własnych celów.

– Harry... – Syriusz wyraźnie się zawahał.

Potter postanowił mu pomoc i obdarzył go wyczekującym spojrzeniem. Syriusz przełknął ślinę i zaczął mówić:

– Remus pewnie zmyłby mi za to głowę, stwierdzając, że to nie moja sprawa, ale jesteś moim chrześniakiem i martwię się o ciebie… i chyba powinienem wiedzieć takie rzeczy… zresztą - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Jeśli nie będziesz chciał odpowiadać, to nie musisz tego robić. Zrozumiem. Ale dlaczego z nikim się nie spotykasz? – Harry otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na tak postawione pytanie. Syriusz widząc jego reakcję, westchnął cicho. – Świadomość, że za chwilę mnie nie przeklniesz, byłaby bardzo budująca, wiesz? Ale do rzeczy: Harry, czy ty czujesz coś do swojego współlokatora?

Harry zamknął usta, gorączkowo próbując znaleźć jakąś odpowiedz, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Po pierwsze nie wiedział, o kim mówił Syriusz. Po drugie miał świadomość, że nie może wzbudzić podejrzeń chrzestnego, ale skoro nie znał swojego domniemanego ukochanego – Godryku! Mężczyznę! – trudno przyznać się do istnienia (lub nie) takowych gorących uczuć. Zaprzeczyć też nie mógł, bo być może właśnie ten inny Harry podkochiwał się w swoim współlokatorze i wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, dyskretnie udając, że nic na ten temat nie wiedzą.

Potter nie potrafił podjąć decyzji, co należy powiedzieć. Za to Syriusz wiedział.

– Rozumiem – powiedział powoli. W żołądku Harry'ego pojawił się okropny ciężar, jakby przed chwilą skończył przepyszny obiad Molly, który zawsze zalegał mu w brzuchu kilka godzin. Nie chciał zranić Syriusza. Po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ale jak to wyjaśnić komuś, kto nie ma zielonego pojęcia o całej sytuacji. Przez ułamek sekundy chciał wszystko mu wyznać bez względu na konsekwencje, ale nim zdążył wprowadzić swój pomysł w życie, Syriusz przerwał milczenie, obdarzając go zbyt szerokim uśmiechem.

– Chodźmy powiadomić Remusa o szczęśliwej nowinie! – W jego radosnym głosie Harry usłyszał cień przesady, ale nic nie powiedział – potaknął tylko.

* * *

Harry z niepokojem przyglądał się twarzy Remusa. Teoretycznie wszystko było w porządku –lekki uśmiech błąkający się na wargach, spokojne, gładkie czoło i wyważony sposób mówienia mężczyzny przekonałyby każdego zaniepokojonego, a jednak Potter czuł jakimś szóstym zmysłem, że wcale nie jest dobrze. Nie rozumiał, skąd wzięło się te dziwne przeczucie, ale postanowił mu zaufać. Dotychczas go nie zawiodło.

Jednak radosna atmosfera w kuchni wprawiła go w lekko niefrasobliwy nastrój, więc uśmiechając się entuzjastycznie, włączył się w beztroską rozmowę Syriusza i Remusa, którzy zastanawiali się, co wręczyć młodej parze.

– Może wyposażymy ich piwniczkę? – zasugerował z najniewinniejszą miną pod słońcem jego chrzestny, podając Teddy'emu kolejną kredkę. Chłopiec siedział przy stole, machając wesoło krótkim nóżkami, z entuzjazmem kreśląc przeróżne esy i floresy po kartce i stole.

Remus zignorował tę uwagę i zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

– Może chociaż ty podsuniesz jakiś inteligentny pomysł.

– Hm… – Harry się zastanowił. – Sam nie wiem, może jakiś sprzęt kuchenny.

– Banalne – skwitował Syriusz, ale uśmiechnął się ciepło. Sięgnął pod stół i wyciągnął pokrzykującą kredkę, która zsunęła się chłopcu na podłogę. Już od jakiegoś czasu zajmował się tylko tym, ale nie wyglądało na to, że stanowiło to jakiś problem – wręcz przeciwnie: chyba dawało mu to nieliche zadowolenie, bo uśmiechał się radośnie, jakby dostał najlepszą fuchę pod słońcem. Harry nie rozumiał jak to możliwe, ale tak było.

Remus skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – przyznał Harry. – Przydałaby się jakaś kobieca rada.

– Toś wymyślił. Nie zorientowałeś się, że tutaj same męskie grono urzęduje?

– Zorientowałem się, a jakże, ale słyszałem, że ktoś tutaj ma dobre chody u sąsiadek – z uśmiechem stwierdził Harry, mrugając do Remusa, który opierając się o parapet okna, nadal przeglądał gazetę. Słonecznie światło igrało w jego jasnobrązowych włosach, nadając im ciepłą, miodową barwę.

Syriusz z cierpiętniczą miną sapnął pod nosem:

– Znowu mi wypominają. Człowiek nie może nawet spokojnie pokonwersować, żeby zaraz podejrzewali go o Godryk wie co.

Remus i Harry roześmiali się wesoło. Teddy zaskoczony zachowaniem dorosłych, podniósł głowę znad stolika i zmierzył ich niezwykle dojrzałym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiał się jak to możliwe.

Syriusz z zadowoleniem przyglądał się całej trójce. I nagle Harry zrozumiał. Nim zdążył przemyśleć całą sprawę dokładnie, do rozmowy wtrącił się Stworek, mamrocząc pod nosem inwektywy pod adresem wspomnianych pań.

Oburzony Syriusz nie zdążył zaprotestować, bo płomienie w kominku zmieniły barwę na szmaragdowozieloną i z paleniska wyłoniła się niewysoka postać, otulona w ciemnoniebieski płaszcz, który zaraz z siebie zdjęła i otrzepała z sadzy. Dopiero po chwili uniosła głowę do góry i obdarzyła wszystkich szerokim uśmiechem. Syriusz odwzajemniając radosny gest przywitał się z gościem, miażdżąc ją w przyjacielskim uścisku. Również Teddy wydawał się być w dobrej komitywie z nowoprzybyłą, gdyż szybko zerwał się z krzesełka i z radosnym okrzykiem: „Su" pomknął wprost w jej ramiona. Szerokość uśmiechu na jego twarzy mogłaby się równać jedynie z długością języka po zjedzeniu gigantojęzycznego toffi. Jedynie zachowanie Remusa, który lekko się uśmiechnął, było bardziej stonowane, acz stanowiło to tylko niewielką różnicę w całym rozgardiaszu, jaki zapanował w kuchni.

Teddy uszczęśliwiony, że wreszcie jest ktoś, komu może opowiedzieć o swoich wczorajszych przygodach, paplał radośnie coś, czego z zainteresowaniem słuchała kobieta, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na szkrabie. Syriusz i Remus wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakby taka scena odbywała się już przynajmniej kilkakrotnie. Nawet Stworek wydawał się być zadowolony z przybycia gościa; porzucił mamrotanie pod nosem i jeszcze energiczniej zabrał się do swojej krzątaniny. Nim ktokolwiek z dorosłych zdążył się odezwać, na stole pojawiły się kusząco pachnące ciasteczka, na których szybko spoczęło łakome spojrzenie Syriusza. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gdy Remus spostrzegł, na co patrzy Potter, również wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Teddy zaanektował całą uwagę gościa, tak, że Harry mógł spokojnie zastanowić się nad tożsamością nieznajomej, która właśnie czochrała włosy chłopca – tym razem różowe jak dziecięca guma do żucia, których barwa, jak uświadomił sobie z gulą w gardle, bardzo przypominała kolor włosów Tonks z tych lepszych, dobrych czasów – i śmiała się wesoło z czegoś, co powiedział.

Z niejasnym uczuciem, że powinien znać tą osobę, a przynajmniej pamiętać, bo kobieca twarz wydawała się znajoma, przyglądał się nieznajomej. Ciemne włosy przycięte tuż pod linią podbródka ładnie podkreślały delikatne rysy, otaczając twarz aureolą. Długie, lekko podwinięte rzęsy uniosły się i nieznajoma spojrzała wprost na niego. Piwne oczy błyszczały radośnie, gdy kobieta obdarzyła go szerokim uśmiechem. Wydawała się być zadowolona z jego zdziwionej miny. Kim była, nadal nie wiedział, ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób, w tym świecie, jest dla niego niezwykle ważna.

– Miło was widzieć. Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale sami rozumiecie... – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jakby naprawdę wiedzieli.

Syriusz i Remus zgodnie pokiwali głową, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc o czym mowa. Teddy paplał radośnie, mocno ściskając jej dłoń i nie zwracając uwagi na kredki, które właśnie spadły na podłogę. Dopiero nieznośny hałas dobywający się spod stołu zwrócił jego uwagę. Zerknął na zmarszczone brwi swojego taty i szybko wsunął się pod stół by zebrać porozrzucane pisaki, na których cichnące zawodzenie nikt już więcej nie zwracał uwagi.

– Wpadłam tylko na chwilę – kontynuowała z przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

– Jesteś zawsze mile widziana, przecież wiesz. – Syriusz wyglądał na oburzonego samą myślą, że mogłoby być inaczej. – Możesz wpadać, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Taka ślicznotka jak ty nie musi się zapowiadać, by odwiedzić starego kawalera. Nasze skromne progi są zawsze dla ciebie otwarte

Kobieta zachichotała.

– Pochlebca. Znów domagasz się komplementów? – zapytała z rozbawieniem podszytym ledwo wyczuwalną drwiną. Uśmiech, jaki wymieniła chwilę potem z Remusem, wiele mówił o ich wzajemnych stosunkach.

– Oczywiście, że tak – bez wahania przyznał Syriusz, na co Lupin przewrócił oczami, a Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od głośnego wybuchu śmiechu. Swoje rozbawienie pośpiesznie zamaskował atakiem kaszlu.

Nieznajoma nie miała takich obiekcji. Roześmiała się wesoło, nie przejmując się, jak może zostać odczytane jej zachowanie. Harry kątem oka zauważył szybkie spojrzenie, jakim Syriusz obrzucił twarz Remusa, po czym dostrzegł zadowolony uśmiech wpełzający mu na usta. Dźwięczny śmiech kobiety coś mu przypominał, jakąś dawno zapomnianą historię, ale nie potrafił umiejscowić go w żadnym konkretnym miejscu ani czasie. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo uda mu się skojarzyć, skąd zna kobietę... zanim wyjdzie na jaw, że jej nie pamięta.

– Szczerość Syriusza jest naprawdę... – Remus zdawał się poszukiwać adekwatnego słowa –pobudzająca, nieprawdaż?

Kobieta bezgłośnie potaknęła, wycierając łzy z kącików oczu.

– Z przyjemnością pogawędziłabym dłużej, ale mam sprawę do Harry'ego. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli porwę go na jakiś czas.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział spokojnie Syriusz, jakby jego chrześniak nie miał w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Jedynie Remus wydawał się zauważyć niestosowność tego stwierdzenia.

Rzucił miażdżące spojrzenie Syriuszowi, ale ten go nie zauważył, więc szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię i zaraz sprostował:

– Harry ma w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, to przecież jego czas wolny. Najpierw powinieneś upewnić się, że on nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń, Syriuszu – pouczył go, przyglądając mu się surowo.

Przez chwilę w kuchni zapanowało krótkie milczenie, gdy zgromadzeni jak zaczarowani obserwowali wymianę spojrzeń między mężczyznami. Remus nie zabierał dłoni z ramienia Syriusza, zdawało się nawet, że zwiększył nacisk. Po sekundzie, jakby uświadamiając sobie swoje zachowanie, szybko ją zabrał. Syriusz z nieprzeniknioną miną wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Harry, w przeciwieństwie do kobiety, nie rozumiał, dlaczego w powietrzu wisi ciężkie, łatwo wyczuwalne napięcie. Nim zdążył to przemyśleć, sytuacja zdążyła się zmienić. Syriusz oderwał wzrok od Remusa. Zawstydzona mina na jego twarzy jasno mówiła, że żałuje pochopnych słów. Rzucił Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie i potulnie się poprawił:

– O ile, rzecz jasna, Harry nie ma nic przeciwko.

Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc minę Pottera, który nieco skonfundowany przyglądał się mężczyznom. Jakaś myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę, ale zaraz odrzucił ją jako niedorzeczną.

Wszyscy czekali na słowa Harry'ego, który próbował zdecydować, co będzie lepsze: czy podejmować kolejne próby zorientowania się w sytuacji w towarzystwie Huncwotów, czy udawać znajomość wszystkich realiów przy osobie, której imienia nawet nie pamięta. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnej wpadki jak tej z Tonks. Zbyt mało wiedział o tym świecie, żeby sprawnie oszukiwać wszystkich wkoło, najbliższych sobie ludzi, którzy znali go najlepiej.

– Zajmie to tylko chwilę – zapewniła kobieta, błędnie odczytując jego milczenie. – Musisz zerknąć do kilku dokumentów i złożyć swój podpis. Berlińczycy czekają na zatwierdzenie umowy, a Marietta zapomniał dostarczyć ci je do podpisu. Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać, wiem przecież, jak rzadko masz okazję do wolnego, ale... to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Erni trochę się już niecierpliwi, a sam dobrze wiesz, jaki on jest, gdy się stresuje. Zagada ich na śmierć i będziemy mieć dużo papierkowej roboty z uzasadnieniem, dlaczego przedstawiciele niemieckiej organizacji zmarli w naszym ministerstwie – wszystko powiedziała tonem towarzyskiej konwersacji o pogodzie. Jedynie Remus zdołał powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

– Harry – zaczął Syriusz, zaniepokojony jego minę – chyba lepiej będzie, jak teraz się tym zajmiesz

– W porządku, pokaż te papierki – zdecydował się w końcu Harry. Miał złe przeczucia co do tego pomysłu, ale nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna wymówka. Grobowy ton jego głosu rozweselił towarzystwo; wszyscy, prócz niego, uśmiechnęli się.

* * *

Hermiona z niepokojem spojrzała na zegarek. Właśnie minęła północ. Księżyc wisiał nad okolicą niczym okrągły balonik, chmury częściowo przysłoniły jasną tarczę. Do pokoju wpadała srebrzysta poświata, konkurując z przytłumionym światłem zapalonych świec, które umieszczone w srebrnych świecznikach unosiły się w powietrzu.

Malfoy zasnął już jakiś czas temu. Gdy przeciągając się, zapytał tym swoim znudzonym głosem, czy ma zamiar iść spać, szybko odparowała, że nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, by Harry został sam. Gospodarz zbył jej obawy machnięciem ręki i przykazał jednemu ze swoich skrzatów pilnować śpiącego Harry'ego, po czym bez zastanowienia udał się na spoczynek, nie przejmując się więcej swoimi gośćmi. Ona tak nie mogła, zbyt mocno martwiła się o przyjaciela i choć zwykle o tej porze już spała, dzisiaj nie potrafiła przysnąć. Może gdyby był koło niej Ron... ale go nie było.

Hermiona westchnęła, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, ile czasu zostało jeszcze do przebudzenia Harry'ego. I choć w gruncie rzeczy śmiało można by rzec, że te kilkanaście godzin to niewiele, jednak teraz wydawały się wiecznością.

Zdążyła już kilkakrotnie przeczytać „Magię snów", przekartkowała książki, które również wypożyczył jej – o dziwo, dość chętnie – Malfoy, opracowała konspekt do dokumentów, prawie w całości przeredagowała dwa raporty, dogłębnie przeanalizowała relacje i nie miała już nic do roboty. Skrzaty, posłuszne dyspozycjom pana domu, zadbały, by niczego nie zabrakło; dostarczyły stos pergaminów, atrament, więc mogła całą swoją uwagę skupić na pracy. Co kilkanaście minut zerkała na śpiącego na łóżku Harry'ego, upewniając się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. I tak minęło kilka godzin, teraz zaś, gdy wreszcie skończyła, uświadomiła sobie, że do świtu zostało jeszcze dużo czasu. Z każdą mijającą minutą niepokój rósł. Nie miała czym zająć rąk i umysłu, więc wiedziała, że czarne myśli przychodzące jej do głowy są bezpośrednim efektem właśnie bezczynności, co wcale nie pomagało uporać się z tym konkretnym problemem.

Martwiła się o przyjaciela, mógł stawać przed niewyobrażalnymi wyzwaniami, a ona nie była w stanie pomóc. W żaden sposób. Wiedziała, że musi na siebie uważać, mówiła mu o tym, ale

gnębiła ją jednak świadomość, że Harry z tym swoim impulsywnym i popędliwym usposobieniem zrobi coś, co narazi go na niebezpieczeństwo. Zbyt dobrze go znała, by się tego nie obawiać.

– Jeszcze nie śpisz? – Zaskoczona obejrzała się do tyłu. Malfoy ubrany w ciemnozielony, jedwabny szlafrok z wyhaftowanym na piersi srebrnym monogramem przyglądał jej się uważnie i jakby z zaskoczeniem.

– Nie mogę zasnąć – mimowolnie wyznała, nie zastanawiając się nawet przed sekundę. Dziwne, ale prawda wydawała się jej najwłaściwsza.

Malfoy przechylił głowę na bok i obrzucił ją uważnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym krzyżując ręce na piersiach, stwierdził z wyrzutem:

– Zależy ci na nim. – To nie było pytanie, ale Hermiona przytaknęła, jakby nim było.

– Dlaczego?

Gdyby nie usłyszała w jego głosie autentycznej ciekawości, bardziej podobnej do dociekliwej analizy naukowca niż do wścibstwa, nie odpowiedziałaby. Jednak Malfoy ją zaskoczył, po raz kolejny.

– Jest moim przyjacielem.

I nagle zrozumiała, że to nie do końca prawda. Był kimś więcej – bratem, którego nie miała, a którego zawsze pragnęła mieć. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że magia dała jej wszystko, o czym marzyła mała, nielubiana przez inne dzieci dziewczynka.

Malfoy obserwował ją w milczeniu. Wyglądem przypominał teraz trochę nieruchomy, drogocenny posąg, był tak samo znieruchomiały, zastygły, opuszczony. Bez życia.

Hermiona doceniła trafność swojego wcześniejszego spostrzeżenia. Nie zrobiła jednak żadnego gestu w jego stronę, wiedziała, że nie zaakceptowałby go. Resztka cierpliwości, jaką dysponował, prawdopodobnie wyczerpała się, gdy korzystając ze swojej wiedzy, zmusiła go do respektowania dawnych zasad, które wpajano mu od małego.

– Rozumiem.

Hermiona wierzyła, że tak – widziała to w jego oczach, tak niezwykle poważnych i niebywale samotnych.

Harry westchnął, przeglądając kolejny pergamin. Setny. Może tysięczny. I to miało być kilka? To już nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wygląda _dużo_ dokumentów.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, kiedy spostrzegła wyraz jego twarzy.

– Wiem, wiem, ale nie jest tak źle. – Harry prychnął, jasno dając do zrozumienia, co myśli o jej słowach. – Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko pięć twoich podpisów i już się odczepię do poniedziałku – obiecała z ręką na sercu, po czym szybko zagłębiła się w papierkach.

* * *

Harry westchnął raz jeszcze i znów pochylił się nad dokumentem. Pobieżnie przebiegł wzrokiem wytyczne, już nie próbował domyślać się nad niuansami szczegółów, których i tak nie rozumiał. Jego cierpliwość miała swoje granice, ale z całej tej sytuacji wyciągnął chociaż jedną korzyść – miał okazję dowiedzieć się mnóstwo informacji o swojej pracy, ponieważ nieznajoma bardzo lubiła dźwięk swojego głosu. Jak się domyślił, najwyraźniej byli ze sobą dość blisko, być może nawet się przyjaźnili, bo bez żenady wprowadzała go w kolejne detale ze swojego życia i pracy.

– Musimy dotrzeć do jak największej liczby osób i przekonać ich do zaakceptowania naszego punktu widzenia, w innym przypadku cała praca włożona w przygotowanie dekretu pójdzie na marne. Nie potrzebne nam kolejne zapisy prawne, które nie będą respektowane – spokojnie kontynuowała swoje rozważania, podczas gdy Harry podpisywał następny pergamin. Niestety, nad czym skrycie ubolewał, jego podpisy były konieczne, by dokumenty były wiążące. Zaklęcia ochronne rzucone na papiery uniemożliwiały wszelkie ingerencje w zapisy od chwili, gdy własnoręcznie i pisemnie świadczył o ich autentyczności. – Być może uda nam się namówić naszego sojusznika w klanie Ces Masvir do zorganizowania spotkania z ich przywódcą, ale nie jestem przekonana, czy takie działanie da oczekiwany skutek. Jak myślisz?

Harry w myślach podziękował Hermionie, która od zawsze lubiła się dzielić zdobytą wiedzą ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ku ich nieskrywanemu rozdrażnieniu. Czasami zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że Ronowi, nieprzepadającemu za takim zachowaniem, udało się z sukcesem przystosować do tej cechy charakteru żony. Do dziś tego nie wiedział, ale doceniał, że – przynajmniej w jego obecności – nigdy nie wybuchały między nimi kłótnie z tego powodu.

– Wampiry są bardzo dumne i taka ingerencja w ich prywatność prawie na pewno wyda im się wyrazem naszej pogardy – stwierdził powoli, przypominając sobie szczegóły. – Jeśli stanie się tak, jak mówię, nasze pertraktacje już na wstępie będą pod znakiem zapytania. No i nie powinniśmy tak bazować tylko na jednej osobie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy coś nie stanie jej na drodze w wypełnianiu zobowiązań. Różnie się dzieje w życiu. I nie chodzi tylko o niespodziewane wypadki losowe, ale również o zmianę stron. Być może jej intencje nie są tak do końca czyste – dodał bez zastanowienia, składając podpis pod kolejnym dokumentem.

Kobieta podała mu kolejny pergamin. Harry nic więcej nie mówiąc pozwolił jej zastanowić się nad swoimi słowami. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się i odrzuciła opadające na czoło włosy do tyły, co coś mu przypomniało, ale nie potrafił utrzymać na dłużej tego wspomnienia. Był pewnie, że kiedyś się spotkali. Musieli, zbyt wiele sygnałów o tym świadczyło.

– Masz rację – przyznała, obserwując uważnie jego twarz. – Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wcześniej. A raczej zapomnieliśmy, bo tak było wygodniej. A wszystko przez to, że chcemy jak najszybciej osiągnąć najlepsze efekty. Nic dziwnego, że to ty jesteś szefem. – Lekki uśmiech na jej twarzy świadczył, iż naprawdę jest z tego faktu zadowolona. – Zajmiemy się tym problemem, podczas gdy ty będziesz się lenił. No, ale zasłużyłeś. Podpisanie układu jest przełomem w naszych stosunkach z mugolami.

Harry nieuważnie skinął głową, zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem pergaminów, by zwrócić baczniejszą uwagę na jej słowa.

– Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja jestem niesamowicie głodna. Od rana nic nie jadłam i mój żołądek domaga się czegoś pożywnego. Myślisz, że Stworek będzie miał dla mnie coś dobrego?

– Jeśli nie, to Syriusz już się tym zajął.

– No tak, przecież uwielbia gotować – z uśmiechem zauważyła brunetka, porządkując papiery, które właśnie zdążył podpisać. – To już ostatni – i podała mu kolejny pergamin. Harry westchnął z ulgą i rzucił okiem na dokumenty, po czym szybko je podpisał. Odłożył pióro na stolik i rozprostował dłonie. Przeciągając się, spróbował rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Wstał i poprawił zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary.

– Wreszcie. A wiesz, ja też jestem głodny. Chodźmy zobaczyć, co dobrego przygotowali dla takich pracusiów jak my.

Roześmiała się wesoło, zgarnęła wszystkie pergaminy, wrzuciła je do torby i ujęła go pod ramię z zachwyconym uśmiechem.

– Wiesz, jak skusić kobietę... a propo, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to chyba dziś wieczorem jesteś umówiony na jakieś spotkanie, tak?

Patrzyła na niego z oczekiwaniem, z którym nie bardzo wiedział, jak sobie poradzić. Może i był umówiony, ale... cóż, raczej niemożliwe, żeby o tym pamiętał.

Mruknął coś niezobowiązującego, co mogła odczytać zarówno jako potwierdzenie, jak i zaprzeczenie, ale to wystarczyło. Nim zdążyli dojść do drzwi, szybko zmieniła temat, opowiadając mu o problemach ze swoją córką. Harry w odpowiednich momentach odpowiadał, ale myślami był daleko stąd. Zastanawiał się nad całkowicie odmiennym życiem tego drugiego Harry'ego. I choć nadal informacje, jakie zdobył, były niepełne, to jednak musiał przyznać, że wszystko, czego się dowiedział, ujawniało takie aspekty jego osobowości, których nigdy by się nie spodziewał. I co jeszcze dziwniejsze – z całym przekonaniem mógłby przyznać, że mimo wszystko podoba mu się ten świat. W znaczący sposób różni się od jego i choć istniały punkty styczne, to jednakże różnice były zbyt wyraźne, żeby umiał je zignorować. To właśnie świadomość, że ten drugi Harry jest tu szczęśliwy, w ogromnym stopniu przyczyniała się do takiego przekonania.

– Kiedy nie zastałam cię u domu, domyśliłam się, że będziesz tutaj. A że potrzebujem...

– Ty idioto, to, że zachowałeś się kolejny raz jak kretyn, nie daje ci prawa wystawiać mnie do wiatru! – czyjś głośny wrzask przerwał jej w dość drastyczny sposób. Harry obejrzał się do tyłu i zamarł. Mógł spodziewać się każdego, ale nie jego.

– To może ja pójdę, muszę zanieść Erniemu te dokumenty – szybko mruknęła kobieta. Najwyraźniej ona również rozpoznała mężczyznę i widząc rozwścieczony wyraz jego twarzy, postanowiła taktycznie się wycofać, zanim dojdzie do ofiar w ludziach.

Mądra decyzja. Gryfon nie Gryfon, ale nie był głupi – też miał ochotę to zrobić.


	5. Część V

Podobny wyraz twarzy widywał już wielokrotnie, ale jakoś nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak przerażający jak teraz. Zwykle blada cera była zarumieniona, ostre rysy ściągnięte w morderczej furii, a szare oczy błyskały groźnie, gdy Malfoy gwałtownie zbliżał się w jego stronę. Harry przełknął ślinę; zdążył już zapomnieć, jak wygląda rozwścieczony Ślizgon albo wydawało mu się, że zapomniał... lub też nigdy nie widział go w stanie autentycznej wściekłości... do teraz.

Pchnięty naprawdę mocno uderzył o ścianę. Siła ciosu zamroczyła go na kilka sekund; nie spodziewał się, że Malfoy może mieć tyle pary w rękach. Uchylił się przed kolejnym atakiem, wykręcając odpowiednio głową. Bez współczucia obserwował, jak szczupła pięść zderza się ze ścianą. Satysfakcja, z jaką przyjął głośny odgłos łamiących się kości, napełniła go odrazą do samego siebie, ale nie potrafił się przed tym powstrzymać.

Odetchnął głęboko, próbując pozbyć się niezwykłej duszności w płucach i odsunął się od Malfoya. Wyminął go i stanąwszy z boku w taki sposób, by móc z łatwością uchylić się przed kolejnymi atakami, przyjrzał się uważnie mężczyźnie. Malfoy, nieświadomy bacznego spojrzenia, grzebał lewą dłonią po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

Przeklinając swoje dobre serce, Harry spróbował znaleźć własną. Kiedy to nic nie dało, pozostało mu tylko jedno.

– Pomóc? – Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, przysunął się bliżej i wsunął dłoń w prawą kieszeń jedwabnej odzieży. Znalazłszy zgubę, a znając ubytki w swojej wiedzy na temat zaklęć leczniczych, podjął decyzję o zwróceniu jej właścicielowi. Z pewnym niepokojem, który jednak miał dość solidne podstawy, obserwował, jak Malfoy nastawia kości w swojej dłoni. Nie był przekonany, czy dawanie do ręki różdżki komuś, kto jest _naprawdę_ na niego wściekły, to mądry pomysł, ale stało się. Teraz pozostało tylko czekanie na efekty tej decyzji.

Malfoy sprawił mu niespodziankę, uśmiechając się – Godryku! On naprawdę się uśmiechał! – i chowając swoją różdżkę do kieszeni. Oczywiście nie odmówił sobie przy tym komentarza.

– Prawie dobrze. Poprawił ci się refleks... niewiele, ale znacząco. Następnym razem lepiej się pilnuj – stwierdził. – I nie myśl sobie, że ta pomoc cokolwiek zmieniła. Nadal jesteś kretynem.

Harry, o dziwo, odwzajemnił uśmiech; czuł się trochę uspokojony. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po Malfoyu, ale jego zachowanie jak na razie dobrze wróżyło. Oczywiście, jeśli bardzo wygodnie zapomniało się o nieszczególnym początku.

Poza tym chyba zdążył przyzwyczaić się do dziwnych niespodzianek. Spokój spłynął na niego niespodziewanie. Gdzieś między rozmową z Syriuszem a niespodziewaną wizytą nieznajomej zaakceptował wszystko, co mogło mu się tu przydarzyć. Pewność, że teraz będzie już tylko dobrze, pojawiła się gdzieś w głębi jego jestestwa, nastrajając go bardzo optymistycznie do tego świata. I choć pewnie była to naiwność granicząca z głupotą, nie próbował doszukiwać się sensu w swoich uczuciach.

Zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Chyba zbyt wiele się wydarzyło w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, żeby nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Całe jego życie stanęło pod znakiem zapytania, gdy podjął pierwszą decyzję, później pojawiły się sny, które wywróciły wszystko do góry nogami, otwierając przed nim kolejne drzwi. Harry miał mnóstwo czasu, by zrozumieć i zaakceptować pewne fakty, ale nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego wszystko zawsze przydarza się jemu.

Nikt nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić; ani Hermiona ani Draco, który ze względu na swoje zainteresowanie powinien być najlepiej poinformowaną osobą. Harry – nie po raz pierwszy zresztą – żałował, że nie ma kogoś, do kogo mógłby zwrócić się ze swoimi problemami. Zawsze musiał zajmować się nimi sam. I choć zarówno Ginny, jak i jego przyjaciele, kierowani dobrymi chęciami i nieskrywaną troską, próbowali mu pomóc je rozwiązać, to i tak zwykle wszystko spadało na jego barki. A on, idiota jeden, w milczeniu próbował poradzić sobie z całym światem.

Zamyślony, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Malfoy wpatruje się w niego z dziwną miną, mieszaniną troski i niedowierzania, w której było mu zdecydowanie nie do twarzy. Harry lekko zirytowany kierunkiem swoich myśli, szybko odpędził nonsensowne skojarzenia i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

– Jeśli ja jestem kretynem, to ty jesteś idiotą, do tego dość nieudolnym. Nie potrafiłeś nawet porządnie we mnie walnąć.

– Nie mogłem obić tej twojej brzydkiej gęby, bo wystraszyłbyś ludzi. A musisz zrobić dobre wrażenie na naszych gościach, więc... – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste, że pewne rzeczy mogą poczekać. Harry zrozumiał ten gest aż za dobrze i stwierdzenie, że nie spodobała mu się ta sugestia, byłoby równie prawdziwe, jak próba udowodnienia bezspornej wyższość Ślizgona nad Gryfonem, do czego co jakiś czas próbowała przekonać go jego współpracownica, Keira.

Przygryzł wargi, powstrzymując się od ostrej riposty i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Z niedowierzaniem wyjął z niej różdżkę, której dosłownie kilka sekund temu poszukiwał. Dlaczego znalazł ją dopiero teraz? Przecież nie pojawiła się znikąd.

Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami, uznając, że nie dostrzegł jej przez nieuwagę. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego pełne znaczenie słów Malfoya. Ulegając rozsądkowi – czemu na pewno pierwsza przyklasnęłaby Hermiona – postanowił zachowywać się, jakby jego podejrzane zachowanie stanowiło coś całkowicie normalnego. Musiał udawać, że nic się nie stało. Wiedział, że Malfoy nie oprze się prowokacji – był przecież Ślizgonem – dlatego postanowił oprzeć się na starych, dobrych metodach.

– Ach tak? – Uniósł wysoko brew, z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. – Czyż może rzecz w tym, że wolałbyś się nie przyznawać do własnej nieudolności?

Spodziewającemu się jakiejś wyraźnej reakcji Harry'emu, Malfoy sprawił niemałą niespodziankę, zachowując się, jakby nic szczególnego przed chwilą się nie stało.

– Potter, nie przeginaj, jeśli chcesz mieć gdzie spać – skwitował tylko, otrzepując swój ciemnozielony płaszcz z nieistniejących pyłków. Harry przewrócił oczami na ten pokaz pedanterii w wykonaniu Malfoya. Zupełnie umknęły mu jego słowa, bo zbyt mocno skoncentrował się na powstrzymaniu się od głupiego uśmieszku. Bawiła go drobiazgowość mężczyzny, który kilkakrotnie upewnił się, że na odzieży nie pozostała nawet odrobinka brudu. – Potrzebna ci jeszcze do czegoś różdżka? – zapytał powoli Malfoy, gdy w końcu uniósł na niego wzrok. Z kpiną wypisaną na twarzy obserwował zażenowanie Harry'ego, który czym prędzej wsunął ją do kieszeni. – Masz rację, wyglądałeś z nią naprawdę... hm...

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – wymknęło się Harry'emu, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Spuścił wzrok, przeklinając w duchu swój niewyparzony język. Znów coś chlapnął bez namysłu.

Jego zaskoczenie nie miało granic, kiedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał bardzo stonowany śmiech. Nie było w nim za wiele prawdziwej radości, a jednak Harry z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się Malfoyowi. Nigdy dotąd nie widział, żeby mężczyzna śmiał się głośno. Szydercze chichotanie wywołujące dreszcze u zażenowanych ofiar celnych kpin, ironiczne uśmiechy, jakimi obdarzał wszystkich wokół bez względu na pochodzenie i przynależność domową, wredne uśmieszki, które pojawiały się na bladej twarzy za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok padał na Harry'ego – wszystkie je Potter pamiętał. Ale śmiechu nigdy. Dlaczego? Czyżby Malfoy z tego świata naprawdę się różnił od tego Ślizgona, jakiego Harry zachował we wspomnieniach? A może po prostu on, Gryfon, nigdy nie miał okazji, by obserwować jego naturalne zachowanie? Harry nie wiedział, ale czuł, że odpowiedź jest ważna.

– Potter, zachowuj się – mruknął Malfoy, nadal uśmiechając się krzywo. – Może wreszcie powiesz przepraszam i zakończysz całą sprawę...

Harry z nieskrywanym i nieudawanym niedowierzaniem spojrzał na blondyna. Nie miał zamiaru go za nic przepraszać. Nigdy w życiu! Nawet w tym świecie nie jest na tyle zdesperowany, żeby to zrobić.

– Chyba śnisz, Malfoy – bez wahania oznajmił stanowczo, obrzucając go zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem.

Malfoy przestał się uśmiechać i spojrzał na niego zimno. Harry wzdrygnął się. Identycznym wzrokiem obrzucał go kiedyś Lucjusz i choć miało to miejsce dawno temu, nie udało mu się zapomnieć. Potter nigdy się nie spodziewał, że i _on_ może kiedyś zachować się tak samo. Dziwne. Malfoy zawsze wydawał mu się obślizgłym dupkiem zdolnym do każdej podłości, ale nigdy – nawet wtedy, gdy widział go celującego różdżką w Dumbledore'a – nie czuł, iż kiedykolwiek mógłby być taki jak swój ojciec. Aż do teraz.

Zmusił się do zachowania spokoju, wiedział, że nie może pokazać Malfoyowi jak bardzo zdenerwowało go jego zachowanie.

– Skoro tak, to zapomnij o dalszej współpracy. Nie dość, że muszę męczyć się z takim idiotą jak ty, to na dodatek nie potrafisz się zachować jak przystało na _prawdziwego_ czarodzieja.

Harry przełknął ślinę, która nie wiadomo kiedy zatamowała mu gardło i postanowił nie rezygnować. Nawet jeśli miało to wzbudzić podejrzenia.

Chłód w spojrzeniu Malfoya wcale nie był udawany i Harry – trochę wbrew sobie – postanowił załagodzić sytuację. Ale tylko trochę.

– Masz zamiar porzucić wszystko, co udało nam się zrobić, z powodu małej kłótni? – zapytał powoli. Kiedy Malfoy zmarszczył czoło, intensywnie myśląc, Harry pogratulował sobie w myślach. Jednak nie miał długo cieszyć się tym uczuciem.

– Tak, to brzmi rozsądnie – przyznał w końcu Malfoy, a Harry westchnął pod nosem, tak, by mężczyzna tego nie zauważył. Nic nie było takie proste, jak myślał. Wredny, marudny Malfoy wszystko musiał sknocić, jak zwykle.

– Dlaczego?

– Sam rozumiesz – _O to chodzi, że nie rozumiem, nic_, poprawił go w duchu Harry – że jestem Malfoyem, a to zobowiązuje. Nie będzie mi tu byle chłystek próbował narzucić, jak mam się zachowywać. Tym bardziej ty.

– Malfoy, znam taką dobrą klinikę w sam raz dla ciebie. Powinni ci tam pomóc uporać się z problemami.

– Och, zamknij się! – żachnął się mężczyzna, ale Harry ku swojemu zaskoczeniu dostrzegł uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Taki z ciebie obrońca uciśnionych jak ze mnie Ślizgon.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Nagle zrozumiał i ledwo powstrzymał się od klapnięcia dłonią w czoło. Ależ z niego idiota!

– Draco! Jak miło cię widzieć! – Z pobliskich drzwi wyłoniła się głowa Syriusza, obdarzając ich obu szerokim uśmiechem. – Choć tu do nas, pewien mały kawaler nie może się ciebie doczekać – zachęcał radośnie.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od westchnienia. A było już tak blisko. Malfoy odrzucił włosy z czoło i uśmiechnął się do Syriusza.

– Mały kawaler, powiadasz. Skoro tak, to nie wolno mi odmówić.

I ruszył w stronę drzwi, zgrabnie omijając fałdę na dywanie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami – już nic nie było w stanie go zaskoczyć – i ruszył za nim.

* * *

Hermiona splotła dłonie na kolanach i zapatrzyła się w płonące wesoło płomienie; jasne iskry skakały co i rusz bawiąc się w swoistą przepychankę.

Czuła się tak bardzo zmęczona.

Wyczekiwanie na chwilę, gdy wreszcie jej przyjaciel się obudzi, było niezwykle męczące. I choć spodziewała się, że nieustannemu napięciu będzie towarzyszyć znużenie, to jednak ta wiedza nie przyniosła jej ulgi. To ona, Hermiona, która zawsze potrafiła poradzić sobie w każdej, nawet najbardziej niesprzyjającej sytuacji, a teraz czuła się jak pensjonarka wyczekująca na liścik od tajemniczego adoratora. Czas mijał wolno, za wolno. W ślimaczym tempie posuwał się naprzód, podczas gdy ona z odrętwieniem próbowała opanować złe przeczucia.

Chciała dla swojego przyjaciela jak najlepiej, martwiła się o niego tak bardzo, że była gotowa poświęcić najważniejszą dla siebie ustawę, nad której wprowadzeniem w życie pracowała już bardzo długo, byle tylko Malfoy zgodził się ich przyjąć i udzielić im pomocy. Na szczęście nie musiała nic poświęcać. To Harry zgodził się na bzdurne warunki Ślizgona.

Hermiona westchnęła pod nosem, gdy po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, że przyjaciel znów wplątał się w następną niedorzeczną historię. Jakby mało mu było pracy aurora, kłopotów z Ginny i z „przeklętymi snami". Malfoy przekręcił się lekko na fotelu i bez otwierania oczu, zaspanym głosem zapytał:

– Co znowu, Weasley? Masz zamiar całą noc mruczeć coś pod nosem jak stara baba? Jeśli tak, to wyjdź na korytarz, normalni ludzie o tej porze śpią i nie mają ochoty słuchać twoich wzdychań. Wiem, że piękno zachwyca, ale już nie przesadzaj. Muszę się przespać.

– Nikt ci nie każe spać tutaj – warknęła i zaraz tego pożałowała. Malfoy może i był najbardziej wkurzającym człowiekiem na świecie, ale nie mogła się na nim wyżywać. Nie wtedy, gdy od jego dobrej woli tak wiele zależało.

– Muszę pilnować swoich interesów – mruknął w odpowiedzi i poprawił zsuwający się koc, po czym ponownie przytulił się do miękkiej poduszki.

Hermiona nie powstrzymała się od delikatnego uśmiechu. Malfoy wyglądał jak mały kociak pieszczący się do swojego właściciela. Jakże pomyliłby się ktoś, kto na podstawie tego obrazka stwierdziłby, że jest niewinny i delikatny. Choć musiała jedno mu przyznać: kiedy chciał – co naprawdę rzadko się zdarzało – potrafił być najbardziej czarującym człowiekiem na świecie. Zwykle jednak wolał zachowywać się niczym nieczuły drań, a przynajmniej takie sprawiać wrażenie. Gdyby nie to, że miała naprawdę dobre źródła informacji, nigdy by nie poznała prawdy. A tak ją znała i nie potrafiła zignorować. Nie leżało to w jej charakterze. Lepiej było wiedzieć za dużo niż za mało – od kiedy pamiętała zawsze wychodziła z takiego założenia. I choć nadal darzyła go sporą niechęcią – chociażby za sposób, w jaki wypowiadał się o jej rodzinie, a w szczególności o Ronie – to nie mogła odmówić mu pozytywnych cech. Musiała być obiektywna.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała.

– Co znowu? – syknął zimno, unosząc się trochę, tak, by móc wreszcie spojrzeć na kobietę siedzącą na fotelu naprzeciwko kominka. Żółtawe światło padało na jej twarz, wydobywając z mroku lekko opaloną twarz, na które z łatwością dostrzegł nieustępliwość. – Skoro nie potrafisz zamilknąć nawet na sekundę, to zaraz się tym zajmę. – Groźba w jego głosie była doskonale słyszalna, ale Hermiona udała, że jej nie słyszy i kontynuowała spokojnie:

– Dlaczego właśnie takie warunki? Przecież z łatwością mógłbyś sam...

– To nie twoja sprawa, Weasley. Nie wcinaj swojego nosa tam, gdzie nie trzeba, bo możesz go szybko stracić – Bardziej przestraszył ją sposób mówienie – rzeczowy i beznamiętny, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie o podszytym groźbą ostrzeżeniu – niż same słowa.

Zacisnęła mocniej zbielałe dłonie na kolanach i opanowawszy wyraz twarzy, chłodno zapytała:

– Grozisz mi?

Malfoy wydawał się zadowolony z szybkości, z jaką się opanowała.

– Nie – zaprzeczył powoli, przypatrując jej się uważnie. – Przypominam. Umowa to umowa, magiczny kontrakt został zawarty i nikt – nawet _ty_ – Hermionę zapiekły policzki. Za dużo był w tym słowie triumfu i satysfakcji, by nie zareagowała – nie może go zerwać.

– Prócz ciebie – przypomniała oschle.

– Prócz mnie – zgodził się z uśmiechem, który wcale jednak nie wyglądał na zadowolony.

* * *

– Draco, jak miło cię widzieć – powtórzył po raz kolejny Syriusz, rzucając Harry'emu ciepłe spojrzenie, którego ten wcale nie zrozumiał. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, uznając, że skoro nie wie, o co chodzi, nie będzie się wysilał na udawanie zainteresowania, po czym zajął miejsce obok Remusa. Mężczyzna obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem i szybko odsunął na bok jakieś papiery, którymi dotychczas się zajmował.

– Nie przesadzaj, Syriuszu – gasił zaraźliwy entuzjazm Blacka Lupin. – Nie minął nawet tydzień od ich ostatniej wizyty.

– Ściślej mówiąc, miałem tą nieprzyjemność trzy dni temu – sprostował Malfoy i pochylił się nad Teddym, który uśmiechając się radośnie, szybko zarzucił mu rączki na szyję i przytulił się mocno do mężczyzny. – Jeszcze bolą mnie żołądek od delikatesów, którymi próbowałeś mnie otruć.

– Zaraz tam otruć – zaprotestował Syriusz. – Sam chciałeś spróbować, więc...

– To twoja wina, Syriuszu – dokończył Harry, stając po stronie Malfoya. – Jak komuś dajesz coś do jedzenia, to powinno być zjadalne, a nie... e... niestrawne.

Remus uśmiechnął się, ale szybko zasłonił dłonią usta, by nikt nie zauważył jego wesołości.

Syriusz zamrugał powiekami, zaskoczony przebiegiem rozmowy, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

– Rozumiem. – Harry'ego zaniepokoił poufały ton jego głosu. Zupełnie jakby dzielili jakiś sekret. – Następnym razem to ty będziesz moim królikiem doświadczalnym.

– O nie! – tym razem głośny protest wyrwał się Malfoyowi. – Przebywanie w towarzystwie tego kretyna jest wystarczająco trudne bez twoich kulinarnych eksperymentów. Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać, co działoby się po nich. – I wzdrygnął się, jakby wbrew jego woli takowy obraz pojawił się w jego głowie. – Nie ma mowy! Skoro jesteś taki zdesperowany, zawsze możesz wypróbowywać nowe potrawy na swoim skrzacie, ewentualnie zawsze możemy pożyczyć ci Zgredka, ale nie licz na to, że pozwolę ci truć mo... – nagle urwał, najwyraźniej coś sobie uświadamiając. – Zapomnij! – dokończył spokojniej.

Harry wychwycił moment zawahania i gorączkowo próbował znaleźć słowa, których nie wypowiedział Malfoy. Czuł, że są ważne, ale mimo swoich wysiłków nie potrafił trafić na te właściwie. W tym samym czasie Teddy, najwyraźniej znudzony ich rozmową, zaczął się energicznie wiercić w ramionach Ślizgona, który z uśmiechem błąkającym się na wąskich wargach szybko oderwał się od niego. Skwapliwie korzystając z okazji, chłopiec popędził na swoich krótkich nóżkach do Harry'ego i bez wahania wyciągnął do niego ręce.

Wszyscy obserwowali go uważnie, gdy ujął chrześniaka pod pachy i posadził na swoich kolanach. Teddy przysunął się bliżej, chcąc, żeby Harry go objął, co też mężczyzna bezzwłocznie uczynił. Malec z zachwyconym uśmiechem na piegowatej twarzy wtulił się w szatę Pottera, zaciskając małą piąstkę na jasnym materiale koszuli.

Syriusz uśmiechał się jeszcze radośniej niż wcześniej, gdy Remus pochylił się nad synkiem i delikatnie, z czułością, na widok której Harry'ego coś ścisnęło w gardle, odgarnął ciemne włosy z czoło chłopca.

Malfoy zaś przypatrywał się im z nieodgadnioną miną. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał.

Harry, co trochę go zaskoczyło, czuł się w ich towarzystwie jak kałamarnica w jeziorze.

* * *

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło, z napięciem obserwując mało swobodną rozmowę Harry'ego i Draco. Nadal nie był pewien, czy jego podejrzenia są słuszne, ale nie potrafił się od nich uwolnić. Do tego dochodziło dziwne zachowanie jego chrześniaka. Momentami zachowywał się jak nie on: zamiast zgryźliwie się odcinać, uśmiechał się przepraszająco i próbował łagodzić sytuację albo plótł głupoty. Jakby czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Syriusz może i nie wyróżniał się jakąś szczególnie rozwiniętą empatią, ale to co trzeba, zawsze widział. A teraz sam nie wiedział co myśleć. Harry był jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu i niezwykłe jak na niego zachowanie bardzo martwiło Syriusza. Być może wszystko brało się z potencjalnego zauroczenia Pottera, ale równie dobrze mogło mieć o wiele poważniejszą przyczynę. Syriusz z szczerością przyznał się sam przed sobą, że nie potrafi samodzielnie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Liczył, że może Remus będzie potrafił mu pomóc. Musiał mu tylko o wszystkim opowiedzieć... o tym, że podejrzewał ich o romans też. Zadrżał lekko, mimo że w kuchni było naprawdę ciepło. Już wyobrażał sobie minę mężczyzny.

Dbając, by nikt nie zauważył jego wzroku, zerknął na Lupina, który pochylony nad pracami, próbował nadrobić zaległości w pracy. Niedawno była pełnia i to właśnie w tym okresie, gdy miał dużo obowiązków, więc teraz Remus nie miał innego wyjścia, jak uzupełnić nieopracowane materiały. Syriusz opanował nagłą ochotę zaproponowania mu pomocy. Wiedział, że jego tak zwana „pomoc" bardziej zaszkodzi niż pomoże mężczyźnie, dlatego nic nie powiedział. Westchnął za to pod nosem.

Martwił się o nich wszystkich bardziej niż o siebie i choć przez większość czasu zachowywał się jak lekkomyślny młokos, to częściej to była gra, z której zdawała sobie sprawę tylko jedna osoba, najważniejsza w jego życiu. I choć nigdy głośno tego nie przyzna – jakby mógł? – to jednak wystarczała mu świadomość znajomości własnych uczuć.

– Coś cię martwi? – dyskretnie zapytał Remus, widząc jego minę. Syriusz odpowiedział nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, więc Lupin, westchnąwszy pod nosem, położył swoją dłoń na ręce przyjaciela. – Zawsze, gdy twoje myśli zaprząta jakiś niełatwy problem, nie możesz oderwać rąk od blizny – łagodnie wyjaśnił, kciukiem powoli gładząc wąski, podłużny ślad na policzku. – Powiedz, o co chodzi... i tak będziesz musiał to kiedyś zrobić.

– Wiem... – przyznał Syriusz, opuszczając dłonie i zaciskając mocno pięści. – Wyjaśnię ci później... teraz to nieodpowiednia chwila.

– Czemu? – Remus przestał gładzić bladą skórę, ale nadal nie zabierał ręki. Z napięciem wpatrywał się w twarz przyjaciela, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę.

– Po prostu później – z naciskiem powtórzył Syriusz, ściszając głos.

– Rozumiem.

Syriusz przymknął na sekundę powieki, chcąc odgrodzić się od lekkiego wyrzutu widocznego w oczach przyjaciela, po czym westchnął. Balansowanie na linie nigdy nie wydawało mu się odpowiednim zajęciem. Wolał wszystko od razu wyjaśniać, choćby miało się to źle skończyć. Między przyjaciółmi nie powinno być tajemnic, a szczególnie pomiędzy takimi jak oni. A jednak nie mógł wszystkiego teraz tłumaczyć, bo to nie był odpowiedni czas ani miejsce na taką rozmowę. Wyjaśnienia musiały poczekać.

– Remusie, o wszystkim ci opowiem, ale nie teraz.

Remus milczał chwilę, uważnie obserwując jego twarz. Syriusz nie dociekał, co go przekonało, gdy w końcu powoli, z rozwagą powiedział:

– Dobrze.

W ostatniej sekundzie powstrzymał się od westchnienia ulgi. I tak już zwrócili na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę.

* * *

Harry zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, o czym tak cicho debatują mężczyźni.

– Wreszcie przejrzałeś na oczy? – mruknął Malfoy. W jego głosie czaił się cień uśmiechu.

Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Harry'ego całkiem swobodnie, jakby robił to nie pierwszy raz, objął go ramieniem i pochylił się nad jego uchem, szepcząc cicho, tak, by nie obudzić Teddy'ego: – Nadal nie widzisz tego, co oczywiste? Czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć, że nie chcesz widzieć.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. Bliskość ciała Malfoya wydawała mu się tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że nie potrafił wyksztusić z siebie ani słowa. No i nie bardzo wiedział o czym mówi. A właściwie gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu plątało się zrozumienie, ale wypierał je, zanim zdołało na dobre zagościć w jego myślach.

– W takim razie chyba powinieneś wypić ten eliksir, a nie jak uparta koza się zapierać.

– Nie mam zamiaru niczego pić – syknął Harry, próbując zachować spokój.

– Znowu chcesz się sprzeczać? – zapytał żartobliwie Malfoy. – Zaraz obudzisz Teddy'ego – ostrzegł go cicho, bez pośpiechu odsuwając się od niego.

Wreszcie mogąc swobodnie odetchnąć, Harry czym prędzej skorzystał z okazji.

– Daj spokój! – warknął. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od trzaśnięcia go w gębę.

– Spokój? – Malfoy wyraźnie powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. – Kto by się spodziewał. Myślałem, że nie znasz takiego słowa. No, no, Potter, zaskoczyłeś mnie.

– Nie tak jak ty mnie.

– Naprawdę? – Harry nie widział, jak Malfoy to zrobił, ale w trzech sylabach zawarł tyle zaciekawienia, że Potter poczuł, że policzki pieką go z zażenowania.

– Przestałeś się boczyć – mruknął w odpowiedzi, starając się opanować zdradliwe wypieki.

– Malfoyowie się nie boczą – warknął bez złośliwości Malfoy. Właściwie Harry był gotów postawić swoją różdżkę, że w jego głosie, prócz aroganckiej dumy, usłyszał cień zadowolenia. – No chyba że chodzi o przyjaciół – uściślił lekkim tonem, jakby w tym co powiedział, nie było nic zaskakującego. I pewnie dla niego nie było, lecz dla Harry'ego... to już całkiem inna historia. Zanim zdołał się opanować na tyle, by móc swobodnie podtrzymywać rozmowę, minęła spora chwila. W tym czasie Malfoy bez przeszkód kontynuował swoją wypowiedź: – Oczywiście, jeśli komuś o tym wspomnisz, wyprę się wszystkiego bez zastanowienia. I, co jeszcze bardziej oczywiste, spotka się zasłużona nagroda. Bardzo przyjemna dla mnie, co niekoniecznie oznacza, że będzie równie miła dla ciebie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Zabrakło mu słów. Malfoy twierdzący, że jest jego przyjacielem? Żartujący sobie z niego? Jednak ten świat stanął na głowie!

I on też skoro najwyraźniej wcale mu to nie przeszkadza!

Próbował opanować ogarniające go szaleńcze uczucia, ale nie szło mu to zbyt sprawnie.

Malfoy zerknął na zegarek na przegubie. Harry ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, że wcale nie jest on ostentacyjnie ozdobiony jakimiś drogimi kamieniami wielkości elfich jaj, a wręcz przeciwnie, w pierwszej chwili wydał mu się nawet skromniejszy niż ten, który on sam otrzymał od Weasleyów. Dopiero po chwili zauważył dyskretne piękno, z jakim zrobiono zegarek.

– Powinniśmy się już zbierać, Potter. Musisz się jeszcze porządnie ubrać, zanim gdziekolwiek wyjdziemy – zauważył Malfoy, mierząc go taksującym spojrzeniem. – Ta koszula mogłaby jeszcze ujść w tłumie, ale po tym, jak Teddy ją upaciał, nie nadaje się już do niczego. Zaraz coś odpowiedniego ci przyniosę, bo znając twoje upodobania wybrałbyś jakąś szmatę nadającą się tylko dla skrzatów.

– Wychodzimy? Gdzie? – Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, by zastanawiać się nad tym, co mówi.

Malfoy westchnął pod nosem coś, co bardzo przypominało: „Mogłem się tego spodziewać, idiota znowu zapomniał, po co ja się denerwuję..." i z łagodnością zarezerwowaną zwykle dla wariatów wyjaśnił:

– Do restauracji. – Widząc zdezorientowaną minę Harry'ego, dodał poważnie coś, co zszokowało Pottera tak, że zabrakło mu słów i oddechu na kilkanaście najdłuższych sekund w jego życiu: – Mamy _randkę_.


	6. Część VI

Harry otwierał i zamykał usta, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Zszokowany, wpatrywał się w Malfoya, który machnąwszy rękę, szybko wymknął się na korytarz.

Czy on przed chwilą naprawdę usłyszał, że mają _randkę_? Randkę z _Malfoyem_? Z tym oślizgłym, wrednym dupkiem, którego jedynym celem było uprzykrzanie normalnym ludziom życia... musiał źle usłyszeć. To pewne.

Pokręcił przecząco głową. _Nie, to musiały być omamy, bez wątpienia,_ zdecydował Harry, próbując opanować rozszalałe uczucia.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięść, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Musiał ujarzmić wewnętrzne emocje tak, by nikt nic nie zauważył. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Prawie prychnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to wcale nie będzie takie łatwe. Jak on niby ma zachować w sytuacji, gdy idzie na randkę z Malfoyem? Powinien zachowywać się _normalnie_ – ale cóż to znaczy w tym przedziwnym świecie? Nagle przeszyła go przerażająca myśl. Chyba nie będzie musiał całować... Nie! Nie będzie! Nie może! Wyobraził sobie zimne, wąskie usta mężczyzny dotykające jego i wstrząsnął nim dreszcz odrazy. Nie! Nie ma mowy! Nigdy! To on już woli wrócić do domu. Teraz!

Kręcąc energicznie głową w rytm zaprzeczeń, nie zauważył bacznego spojrzenia, jakim obrzucił go Syriusz.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej chrześniaka.

Dopiero w tym momencie dotarła do Harry'ego cała głupota bezmyślnego postępowania, w jakim bez wątpienia przodował. Miał nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, a zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał umieścić sobie na środku czoła napis: „podejrzane zachowanie" i zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Przeklinając w duchu własną impulsywność, nie próbował się nawet usprawiedliwić, że przecież każdy miałby prawo do gwałtownej reakcji w obliczu równie przerażającego faktu jak randka z wrogiem. Lekko zirytowany powstrzymał się od głośnego jęknięcia, choć – musiał to przyznać – miał na to ogromną, wielkością odpowiadającą powierzchni zajmowanej przez dajmy na to Ocean Spokojny, ochotę.

Zmusił się do wyszczerzenia zębów w uśmiechu. Syriusz nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– No dobrze, powiedz swojemu ukochanemu chrzestnemu, co tak bardzo cię wzburzyło – łagodnym głosem myśliwego zachęcającego łanię do podejścia poprosił Black.

Harry zacisnął usta jak małe dziecko i pokręcił przecząco głową. Syriusz roześmiał się lekko i poczochrał mu włosy. Przysiadł się na krześle obok Pottera i objął go ramieniem.

– Powiedz, powiedz. Chyba nie pozwolisz, żebym umarł z ciekawości? – zapytał, przyglądając mu się bacznie. Nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, pochylił się nad Teddym, smacznie śpiącym w objęciach swojego chrzestnego i delikatnie odgarnął ciemne włoski z czoła chłopca. – Jest śliczny, kiedy śpi, prawda? – zauważył z nieskrywanym podziwem w głosie. – Przypomina Dorę. Te same wyraziste rysy twarzy, odziedziczone po Blackach, wesołe usposobienie, no i zdolność do zmieniania swojego wyglądu. – Harry przytaknął nie pierwszy raz doceniając wielkie serce Syriusza. Może i był impulsywny, lekkomyślny i bardziej cenił brawurę niż rozsądek, ale zawsze znalazł chwilę dla swoich przyjaciół. Przecież poświęcił się dla niego... Harry nagle zrozumiał, że nigdy nie zdążył podziękować Syriuszowi za miłość i troskę; zbyt szybko odszedł, by zdążyli się sobą nacieszyć, a teraz... teraz miał niepowtarzalną szansę, by to nadrobić.

– Dziękuję – szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do niego, ale Syriusz to usłyszał.

– Ależ nie ma za co – odszepnął równie cicho i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. – Zawsze przy tobie będę – obiecał i uśmiechnął się promiennie. – A teraz powiedz, co cię tak zdenerwowało.

– Syriuszu! – W ostatniej chwili Harry powstrzymał się od głośniejszego okrzyku oburzenia – nie chciał obudzić Teddy'ego.

– No co? – Mężczyzna wyglądał jak wcielenie niewinności. Z szeroko otwartymi w wyrazie zaskoczenia oczami i uczciwością wypisaną na twarzy przyglądał się Harry'emu, który westchnąwszy pod nosem, odwrócił wzrok.

Nie czuł się gotowy do opowiadania o swoich uczuciach... jakby kiedykolwiek był. Nigdy uzewnętrznianie prawdziwych emocji nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Wyrażanie ich poprzez zachowanie jak najbardziej, ale opowiadanie o nich – nigdy. Wolał samemu wszystko przemyśleć, podjąć choćby najgłupszą decyzję, a dopiero potem przeanalizować ją z przyjaciółmi. Taki był i nie chciał się zmieniać.

– Nic. – W końcu się przemógł na tyle by coś z siebie wyartykułować.

Lakoniczna odpowiedź nie przekonała chrzestnego. Przenikliwemu spojrzeniu, jakie wbił w Harry'ego, przeczył rozradowany uśmiech.

– Harry, oj, Harry – zaczął Syriusz, a w jego głosie czaiło się rozbawienie – jeśli myślisz, że ci uwierzę, to się grubo mylisz. Może jakbyś nie miał takiej skwaszonej miny to może... ale masz. – Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, puszczając do niego oczko. – Domyślam się, że trapiący cię problem ma jasne włosy i najzgrabniejszy tyłek na tej półkuli. Nie wspominając już o najniezwyklejszych oczach mieniących się niczym płynna rtęć i ognistym charakterku, który nie raz nie dwa dał ci do wiwatu.

Harry zagapił się na mężczyznę, nie mogąc, nie chcąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ku swojemu przerażeniu poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Po prostu świetnie, gorzej już być nie mogło.

– Syriuszu, daj mu już spokój. – Remus, dostrzegając zażenowanie Harry'ego, postanowił wtrącić się do rozmowy i nieco mu pomóc poradzić sobie z nadaktywnym chrzestnym, wtrącającym swój nos w nie swoje sprawy.

– Ależ ja przecież nic nie robię – zaperzył się Syriusz, obrzucając obu mężczyzn urażonym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, jasne, a gnomy są najśliczniejszymi domowymi szkodnikami – odparował bez wahania Remus i lekko uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– No pewnie, że są – mruknął Syriusz, najwyraźniej postanawiając się nie poddawać. W końcu był Gryfonem, a oni nawet mimo przeważającej ilości wrogów rzucają się do boju i giną jak bohaterowie... albo idioci, zależy z której strony na to patrzeć.

– Ach, tak? – Uniesiona brew Remusa źle wróżyła mężczyźnie. – To już wiadomo, kto będzie się zajmował ogrodem na wiosnę.

– Oczywiście – przytaknął Syriusz, po czym uśmiechając się złośliwie, dodał: – Harry.

– Coo? – Tym razem Potterowi nie udało się powstrzymać. – Nawet o tym nie marz. To twoja działka, twój dom i twoje gnomy.

– Skoro tak mówisz, _mój_ gościu... – Akcent na słowo „mój" zaniepokoił Harry'ego. – W takim razie nalej sobie sporą szklankę soku i opowiadaj. Inaczej nie wypuszczę cię z _mojego_ domu.

Uśmiech pełen ulgi zaskoczył spodziewającego się innej reakcji Syriusza. Harry promiennie rozświetlony szczęściem – wreszcie znalazł sposób, by wymigać się od randki z Malfoyem – dobitnie zaprzeczył:

– Nie.

Syriusz przybrał groźną minę, która wcale nie podziałała na Potter i powoli stwierdził:

– W takim razie muszę zapytać Draco, co takiego ci powiedział, że _aż_ _tak_ _bardzo_ cię wzburzyło.

Harry przełknął ślinę, pokonany.

Na szczęście Remus kolejny raz postanowił mu pomóc.

– Syriuszu, jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz męczyć Harry'ego, grzmotnę w ciebie jakąś porządną klątwę.

– Jestem niewinny – próbował się bronić Syriusz, ale bez przekonania. Westchnął pod nosem, pomarudził na złośliwość przyjaciół od siedmiu boleści, którzy nie pozwalają dowiedzieć się, co męczy jego chrześniaka, po czym odpuścił Harry'emu ze słowami: – W porządku, jak nie chcesz, to nie mów... ale wiedz, że drzwi do mojej sypialni zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem.

Wchodzący właśnie do kuchni Malfoy, zatrzymał się na progu i obrzucił zgromadzonych zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

– Zostawić was na chwilę, a już planujecie orgię... mogliście chociaż na mnie poczekać.

Policzki Harry'ego kolejny raz przybrały ładny czerwonawy kolorek, gdy uświadomił sobie sugestię zawartą w jego słowach, zaś Syriusz i Remus uśmiechnęli się lekko.

– Jak moglibyśmy o tobie zapomnieć? – retorycznie zapytał Black.

– Nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia jak to możliwe – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, jakby naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał. – Idź już na górę i się przebierz – polecił Harry'emu, który zdziwiony prawie miłym tonem jego głosu, zamrugał zaskoczony. – Nie gap się na mnie jak Jęcząca Marta w ciebie. Chyba wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno – westchnął, po czym z cieniem czegoś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli, można by nazwać cierpliwością, dodał: – Ubrania są już przygotowane, wystarczy, że je założysz, a to chyba nie jest aż tak skomplikowane byś potrzebował mojej pomocy... choć oczywiście jeśli chcesz, poświęcę się dla dobra ogółu – mruknął z cierpiętniczą miną, jakby na samą myśl o takiej profanacji robiło mu się słabo.

Harry szybko zaprzeczył. Wcale nie miał ochoty na nic, co proponował mu Malfoy, a tym bardziej na pomoc w ubieraniu, czy randkę.

– Daj, wezmę tego szkraba – zaproponował Syriusz i sprawnie przełożył chłopca z kolan Harry'ego na swoje. – Zdążył się już porządnie zmęczyć, a poza tym uwielbia zasypiać w twoich ramionach.

Malfoy prychnął coś, co zabrzmiało jak: „jako jedyny", po czym podszedł do Remusa i zapytał o któryś z dokumentów, którymi zajmował się mężczyzna.

– Dziękuję – Harry z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością w głosie zwrócił się do Syriusza, przytulającego do siebie Teddy'ego i wstał z krzesła. Zrobił kilka kroków, rozprostowując zesztywniałe mięśnie, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Wychodząc, będzie miał okazję odpocząć trochę od obecności wszystkich. Bo choć naprawdę czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie Syriusza, Remusa... i Malfoya też, to jednak ciągłe napięcie udawania kogoś, kim się nie jest i oszukiwanie, że wszystko jest w porządku – a nie było – wyczerpywało.

* * *

– Harry czymś się martwi. – Syriusz postanowił podzielić się swoim spostrzeżeniem chwilę potem, jak zamknęły się drzwi. Dokuczała mu trochę mała niedogodność w postaci śpiącego chłopca, więc delikatnie, by go nie zbudzić, poprawił nieco swoją pozycję. Niewiele to dało, ale zawsze coś.

– Zauważyłem – przyznał Remus. – Zachowuje się bardzo niepewnie, jakby...

– ... jakby męczyły go jakieś strapienia – dokończył po chwili Syriusz. – A ty co myślisz, Draco?

– To Harry – wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom – nie rozumiem w czym problem.

– Nie widzisz nic niezwykłego w jego zachowaniu? – z niedowierzaniem upewnił się Syriusz, obserwując uważnie krewniaka.

Również Remus z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się obojętnej twarzy Malfoya.

– Nie – zaprzeczył mężczyzna, odwzajemniając się równie bacznym spojrzeniem. – Doszukujecie się czegoś, czego po prostu nie ma. Pomyślmy, jakie zmartwienia może mieć najbardziej znany czarodziej, do tego najbardziej zajęty i przepracowany, którego nawet dwudniowy urlop zostaje przerwany przez sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki? – Nawet nie próbował ukryć kpiny w swoim głosie. Krytycznym wzrokiem zmierzył obu mężczyzn, jakby zastanawiał się, skąd na świecie biorą się równie naiwni ludzie.

Jedynie Remus wyglądał na speszonego. Syriusz zamyślił się, zastanawiając nad słowami blondyna. Po chwili pokręcił głową i stwierdził:

– To nie to. Na pewno. Jeśli już coś miałoby dolegać Harry'emu to samotność, a nie znużenie pracą.

– Syriuszu – zaoponował Remus. – Draco może mieć rację. Ostatnio, nie tylko dzisiaj, ale już od tygodni, Harry wyglądał na naprawdę wyczerpanego i jakby – Remus zdawał się szukać odpowiedniego słowa, którym mógłby określić zamyślone spojrzenie Harry'ego, jego zmienne nastroje i niepokojące milczenie. W końcu mu się udało: – nieobecnego. Coś go trapiło, o czym nam nie mówił.

– A czy Harry kiedykolwiek sam z siebie pierwszy powiedział, że coś jest nie tak? – retorycznie zapytał Syriusz, na co Malfoy prychnął pod nosem z aprobatą, a Remus nie mogąc zaprzeczyć prawdzie, powstrzymał się od uwag. – Wszystko trzeba z niego wyciągać z takim trudem, że jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, ostatnio ktoś – znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku przyjaciela, który nieco się speszył – stwierdził, że skończyły mu się pomysły.

– Przyznaję się do winy – cicho mruknął Remus – ale to nie znaczy, że właśnie w tym tkwi problem. Raczej w...

– Nieszczęśliwa miłość – przerwał mu Syriusz, uświadamiając sobie prawdę. Jego podejrzenia wreszcie zyskały nowy wymiar, który wcześniej mu umykał. Zanim zdążył poderwać się z krzesła, podekscytowany, przypomniał sobie o Teddym. Żałując, że nie może się ruszyć, stwierdził z absolutną pewnością siebie: – To musi być to.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, Syriuszu – warknął Malfoy, po raz pierwszy poruszony. Jego szare oczy nabrały niezwykłego blasku, jakby ich właściciel myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

– Przychylam się do opinii Draco. – Remus stanął po stronie Malfoya. – Nadinterpretujesz, wyciągając całkowicie błędne wnioski, Syriuszu.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? To aż tak nieprawdopodobna możliwość, że Harry kogoś kocha? A może chodzi wam o to, że ukochana osoba nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? Nie rozumiem w czym według was tkwi problem – przyznał bezradnie, patrząc na nich zawiedzionym wzrokiem. – Miłość nie wybiera i może trafić się każdemu. Czemu Harry miałby być gorszy?

– Bo to Harry–Na–Którego–Leci–Cała–Czarodziejska–Populacja–Potter? – sarkastycznie rzucił Malfoy, z politowaniem patrząc na Syriusza. – Nawet, jeśli kogoś darzy uczuciem – w co osobiście wątpię – to na pewno ta osoba odwzajemni jego uczucia. Jest sławny, może nie tak bogaty jak ja, ale wystarczająco, żeby robiło to wrażenie i dostatecznie przystojny, by dana osoba przestała zwracać uwagę na dwie pierwsze cechy.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podekscytowany jego słowami. Może jednak nie wszystko dla Harry'ego stracone.

– Zapomniałeś dodać, że jest miłym, kochanym chłopcem, który dba najpierw o drugą osobę, a dopiero później zajmuje się sobą.

– Tego akurat nie uznałbym za zaletę – stwierdził w odpowiedzi Malfoy, uśmiechając się lekko, rozbawiony.

– A najseksowniejsze zielone oczy, jakie w życiu widziałeś? – podstępnie zapytał Syriusz. Widząc nagle zobojętniałą twarz Draco, z trudem powstrzymał się od okrzyku radości. Jednak intuicja go nie zawiodła. – Że nie wspomnę o innych zaletach... – znacząco zawiesił głos.

Remus, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, zbyt zajęty poprawianiem nieścisłości wskazanych przez Malfoya, postanowił się wtrącić:

– Syriuszu Black, jeśli za sekundę nie zamilkniesz, będziesz spał w ogrodzie, jak przystało na źle wychowanego psa.

Oburzony wzrok mężczyzny nie wpłynął w znaczący sposób na srogą minę Lupina, więc, sapnąwszy coś pod nosem, Syriusz opuścił wzrok i zamilkł.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc ten pokaz władzy.

* * *

W międzyczasie Harry schodził po schodach w nowych, wybranych przez Malfoya ubraniach i czuł się niewiarygodnie głupio. Jak nigdy dotąd. Świadomość, że szata leżąca na łóżku naprawdę mu się podobała, była niezwykle irytująca. Jakim cudem Malfoy mógł znać jego gust na tyle by wiedzieć co wybrać? _A może to zwykły przypadek?, _uspokajał się w duchu, próbując zignorować ssące wrażenie w dole brzucha.

Wyobraził sobie minę Rona, gdyby usłyszał, że Malfoy – _ten Malfoy_ – wybierał mu ciuchy i parsknął histerycznym śmiechem. Bez wątpienia przyjaciel uznałby, że Harry zwariował zgadzając się na założenie takowych rzeczy bez słowa protestu, po czym wyraziłby wątpliwości w jego zdrowe zmysły. „Malfoy nigdy nie był normalny, ale ty, Harry...", prawie słyszał zaskoczony i nieco przerażony głos przyjaciela.

Harry westchnął. Na świecie zdarzają się dziwne rzeczy, ale takich nie spodziewał się nigdy. A może właśnie w tym rzecz – że nie spodziewając się niespodziewanego, niezmiennie czujemy się zaskakiwani. _Bredzę_, mruknął do siebie, _ale to wina Malfoya. Zawsze to była jego wina, _pomyślał sentencjonalnie i ponownie westchnął.

Zszedł na dół i skierował się do kuchni, nieco zaskoczony faktem, że choć w tym świecie jest zaledwie kilkanaście godzin, a już świetnie orientuje się w rozkładzie pomieszczeń. Żeby jego adaptacja do niecodziennego zachowania ludzi przebiegała równie łatwo, byłby naprawdę zadowolony, a tak...

– No, no, Harry, prezentujesz się całkiem nieźle – mruknął na jego widok Syriusz, najwyraźniej trochę zaskoczony tym faktem. Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien się oburzyć, czy czuć się podbechtany komplementem. – Mam rację, prawda, Draco?

– Ujdzie – ocenił okiem znawcy Malfoy, mierząc sylwetkę Pottera taksującym i bardzo powolnym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok nieśpiesznie przesuwał się od obutych w półbuty stóp, prawie niezauważalnie drżące kolana, długie nogi, szczupłą i mało wydatną klatkę piersiową, aż zatrzymał się na płonących niepokojem zielonych tęczówkach. Wszystkie te machinacje budziły jakieś trudne do nazwania emocje Harry'ego, który próbował się nie zdradzić. Bardzo powoli tak, by nikt nie zauważył, rozluźnił napięte mięśnie i postarał się nie zmieniać niewinnego wyrazu twarzy. – Będzie lepiej, o ile zmieni się kilka drobiazgów – mruknął po chwili Ślizgon z irytującym przeciąganiem sylab, które, co nagle przyszło Harry'emu do głowy, w ich świecie stało się prawie znakiem firmowym Malfoyów.

Draco leniwym krokiem podszedł do Pottera, który nagle wstrzymał oddech, uświadamiając sobie najbardziej przerażającą rzecz na tym świecie.

Jeśli mają randkę, to znaczy, że się spotykają, a skoro się spotykają, to znaczy, że dotyk powinien być czymś nie tylko normalnym, lecz również niecierpliwie wyczekiwanym. To znaczy...

Harry nie czuł się gotowy by choćby sformułować w myślach konkluzję, a co dopiero wprowadzić ją w życie.

Malfoy nie przejmując się wahaniem mężczyzny, delikatnie – gdyby to była Ginny, Potter nie wahałby się nazwać tego dotyku czułym – strzepał jakieś paprochy, które nie wiadomo kiedy postanowiły wybrać się z nimi na wycieczkę do restauracji, wygładził miękki materiał na piersi i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, po czym lekko, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego, wsunął dłonie w jego włosy. Harry stracił oddech na kilka sekund. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dotyk Ślizgona może być równie miły jak jego żony. Kiedy Malfoy nieśpiesznie poprawiał nieporządną fryzurę, zachowując się, jakby robił to już nieraz, Potter próbował – z marnym skutkiem – zapanować nad biciem serca. Dziwne, ale prawie już zapomniał, że może łomotać równie głośno, jakby za chwilę chciało wyskoczyć z piersi i popędzić hen przed siebie. Od kiedy Kingsley zmusił go do wzięcia urlopu, gwałtowne emocje przyspieszające pracę serca zbyt często nie gościły w jego życiu. Dopiero teraz Malfoy... Nie! Harry nie chciał czuć wdzięczności wobec idioty, który miał czelność zaprosić go na randkę.

Nagle ugodziła go pewna myśl. A może to nie Malfoy, tylko on sam wykazał się równie wielką głupotą?

Nie, to nie mógł być on! Ale co jeśli jednak...

– Proszę, wreszcie przypominasz choć trochę ludzi – stwierdził z namysłem Malfoy po chwili. Odsunął się o krok i mierzył go bacznym spojrzeniem. – Tak, teraz można się z tobą gdzieś pokazać.

– Ale z tobą nie – warknął szybko Harry, nie przejmując się zbytnio jak to zabrzmiało.

– Coś sugerujesz, Potter? – Lodowaty głos Malfoya zaskoczył zajętego porządkowaniem papierów Remusa, który dopiero teraz dostrzegła

przybycie Harry'ego.

– Harry ma na myśli, że chyba również powinieneś się przebrać – próbował uspokoić rozłoszczonego mężczyznę. – Może skoczysz na górę i weźmiesz coś ze swojej szafy? – zaproponował lekko.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż Malfoy po chwili skapitulował.

– Wątpię, czy mam tu coś odpowiedniego... – bezlitosne spojrzenie Remusa rzucone w jego stronę zdziałało cuda – ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. Zresztą – wzruszył ramionami – od czego są skrzaty.

Harry zamrugał i nim zorientował się, co się stało, Malfoya już nie było w kuchni.

Naprawdę zastanawiające. Potter z nowym, jeszcze większym niż kiedyś, szacunkiem spojrzał na Remusa. Zawsze wiedział, że mężczyzna jest silny i choć zwykle tym nie epatował, to się czuło, ale coś takiego Harry widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Nawet Snape miał trudności z opanowaniem Malfoya, a wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Remusa, by Ślizgon się wycofał, może niezbyt chętnie, ale jednak. Co jeszcze potrafił Lupin, a czego tak łatwo nie ujawniał?

– Hm... Harry, możesz przestać zaciskać już dłonie. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę – zwrócił mu uwagę Remus.

Harry z lekkim zażenowaniem zastosował się do jego polecenia. Nawet nie zauważył, że robi coś takiego.

– A ty, Syriuszu, może wreszcie oddasz mi mojego synka? – Tym razem to Black okazał się ofiarą wolnej chwili przyjaciela. – Zawłaszczyłeś mi dziecko i jeszcze się dziwisz. Jesteś niezrównany – mruknął Remus z mieszaniną rozbawienia i czułości wypisaną na twarzy, gdy Syriusz wyrwany z zamyślenia rozglądał się nieprzytomnie po całej kuchni. Chwilę zajęło mu przyswojenie sobie sytuacji, po czym lekko podniósł chłopca do góry i poddał Lupinowi.

– Wiem – bezwstydnie przyznał się Syriusz, uśmiechając się promiennie do przyjaciela. – Możesz już zabrać tego słodkiego szkraba. Zesztywniałem już trochę.

– To nie był komplement – sprzeciwił się Remus, ale kąciki ust mu drgały. – A ten słodki szkrab, jak to ująłeś, jest słodki jedynie, kiedy śpi.

– Tak jak jego tatuś – mruknął cicho Syriusz, ale przyjaciel go usłyszał.

Przed krwawą i okropną zemstą Blacka uratował mały chłopiec grzecznie tulący się do ojca. Gdyby nie on... Harry nie wiedział, jak by się wszystko skończyło, ale czuł, że źle... przynajmniej dla Syriusza. Remusowi musiało wystarczyć sztyletowanie wzrokiem przyjaciela i drobiazgowa obietnica rewanżu.

– Zaraz wrócę – powiadomił ich Lupin i z Teddym, ślicznie wtulonym w ramiona taty, zwinnie manewrując między porozstawianymi po całej kuchni krzesłami, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na zamknięte drzwi, nim zorientował się, że Syriusz coś do niego mówi.

– ... i niezależnie od tego, czy mam rację, czy nie, chcę, żebyś wiedział – zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. A pomoc Huncwotów jest nieoceniona w takich sprawach. – I mrugnął porozumiewawczo do zdezorientowanego Harry'ego, po czym spokojnie ciągnął dalej swój niezrozumiały wywód: – Oczywiście, Remus nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. Zaavadowałby mnie, zakopał, odkopał i tak jeszcze kilka razy, po czym wywalił na dwór, żebym tam nocą zamarzł. Okropny charakterek ma ten mój Remus, gdy się czymś zdenerwuje – mruknął z żałością, która chyba miała na celu wzbudzenie współczucia u Harry'ego, ale nie spełniła prawidłowo swojego zadania.

Potter rozbawiony wizją wściekłego Lupina goniącego Łapę po całym domu, wybuchnął śmiechem.

– To wcale nie jest zabawne! – zaprotestował Syriusz, ale oczy mu się śmiały. – Sam się kiedyś przekonasz. Draco ma o wiele gorszy charakterek. – Harry zamarł, a jego śmiech zakończył swój krótki żywot w udawanym ataku kaszlu. – Kiedy coś mu nie odpowiada, zachowuje się, jakby nieszczęśnik niewart był jednego knuta. Narcyza jest taka sama... zresztą wszyscy z Blacków zawsze mieli w sobie coś takiego – samym spojrzeniem potrafili wbić człowieka w ziemię i sprawić, że chciał się zagrzebać w niej na wieczność.

Harry nie chciał mu przerywać. Prócz tego jednego razu, gdy Syriusz opowiedział mu trochę o rodzinie, nigdy więcej o nich nie wspominał. A przecież, czego Potter dowiedział się przypadkiem kilka lat wcześniej, jego babka, Dorea, pochodziła właśnie z tego samego czarodziejskiego rodu, co jego chrzestny. Dziwne, że Syriusz ani nikt inny nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Jakby wszyscy wymazali ten fakt z pamięci. Dlaczego?

– Właściwie dobrze, że zostało nas tak niewiele – wbrew słowom, które właśnie padły, mina Syriusza nic a nic nie przypominała zachwyconej, była raczej zasępiona. Harry nie zastanawiając się wcale, podszedł do chrzestnego i lekko go przytulił. Wydawało mu się to najwłaściwsze w tej sytuacji. Może i kiedyś, w ich świecie, Syriusz żałował przynależności do swojej rodziny, ale tu i teraz tak nie było, a Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by mężczyzna samotnie gryzł się swoją przeszłością. Wiele się zmieniło od chwili, gdy ledwie piętnastoletni chłopak słuchał zwierzeń jedynej bliskiej osoby... i to na lepsze.

Syriusz nic nie powiedział, jedynie lekko odwzajemnił uścisk i uśmiechnął się, z trudem pozbywając się posępnej miny.

– No, no, rodzinka prawie w komplecie – skwitował całą sytuację Malfoy, opierając się o drzwi. Ubrany w szatę o kolorze prawie idealnie odpowiadającym barwie nieba zaraz po burzy, prezentował się więcej niż przyzwoicie. Gdyby był dziewczyną, Harry może pokusiłby się o komplement, ale skoro to tylko mężczyzna i do tego Malfoy, ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

Zignorował władczą minę i skrzywione w wyrazie rozbawienia wargi Ślizgona, i spokojnie odsunął się od chrzestnego.

– Wreszcie jesteś gotowy? – zapytał, bez problemu patrząc w nagle zmrużone oczy mężczyzny. – Naprawdę zaskakujące.

– O, widzę, że im bliżej do naszej randki, tym dowcip ci się wyostrza – natychmiast odparował Malfoy, obdarzając uśmiechem nieco zszokowanego Syriusza, który zastanawiał się, czy przed chwilą usłyszał, to co usłyszał, czy też wydawało mu się, że usłyszał.

– Każda minuta zbliża nas do bram raju – mruknął ni w pięć ni w dziesięć Black.

Obaj, Harry i Draco, spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Syriusz naprawdę był niezrównany.

Mężczyzna, nie przejmując się ich reakcją, wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

– To wy – głos mu drżał od niewypowiedzianych emocji – naprawdę idziecie gdzieś_ razem_?

Ocierając łzy z kącików, Harry zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Malfoy nie miał takich problemów.

– Ładny eufemizm, Syriuszu – pochwalił go i uśmiechnął się nieco przewrotnie, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry'emu. – Oczywiście, że tak. Mamy małe rendez vous z kilkoma osobami.

– Co takiego? – Zaskoczony Potter nie zdołał się opanować.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się jakoś tak złowieszczo, że Harry poczuł pierwsze drgania niepokoju. Zupełnie jakby wampir próbował uspokoić swój wieczorny posiłek, zanim go skosztuje.

– Drogi Harry, czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć, że nasza randka jest... że tak powiem... bardziej liczna. Właściwie, żeby być ścisłym, czteroosobowa.

_Czyżby Malfoy właśnie zaproponował mu orgię?_

Harry ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od krzyku. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?


	7. Część VII

Harry wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i szybko zaczął oczyszczać szatę z sadzy. Zignorował nieprzyjemne ściskanie żołądka, jakie zawsze mu towarzyszyło po podróży siecią Fiuu i szybko doprowadził się do porządku, przygładzając zmierzwione włosy. Zajęty tą czynnością nawet nie zauważył, że jest poddawany bardzo uważnej obserwacji. Stojący obok niego Malfoy nie przeoczył tego zainteresowania. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się leciutko jakby w wyrazie rozbawienia, ale szare oczy pozostały poważne. Nim Harry zdołał dostrzec minę swojego towarzysza, na twarzy Ślizgona pojawiła się lekceważąca obojętność, ta sama, którą Potter mógł zaobserwować już w czasach szkolnych.

Randka nie randka, ale pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Dla Malfoya świat mógłby dzisiaj przestać istnieć, byle tylko nikt niepowołany nie zawracał mu głowy... przynajmniej do czasu, póki sam zainteresowany nie wyraziłby takiej chęci.

Harry nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy z bardzo prostej przyczyny – nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Podczas gdy on sam wojował z opornym zaklęciem, które za knuta nie chciało działać poprawnie, Draco stał i milczał, czekając, aż Potter w końcu się ogarnie.

Harry, podenerwowany zaistniałą sytuacją – tym, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie właśnie Malfoy podczas kolacji ma być jego osobą towarzyszącą – próbował zachować spokój, ale wychodziło mu to z mizernymi efektami. W końcu Draco, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony zachowaniem swojego kolegi, wymamrotał coś, czego Harry nie zrozumiał i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Kilkoma sprawnymi zaklęciami szybko doprowadził do porządku wygląd Pottera.

– Yy... Dzięki – bardzo cicho podziękował Harry, zażenowany tym, że nie potrafił rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia. Nigdy to się nie zdarzało. Może i nie był w nim najsprawniejszy, ale, na Merlina, zwykle udawało mu się rzucić je poprawnie. Dlaczego teraz było inaczej?

Harry nie wiedział, ale czuł – ależ to zaskakujące – że ma to związek z Malfoyem. Jak zwykle zresztą, aż chciało mu się dodać. Odgonił tą nieprzystojną myśl, która za wiele mówiła o ich wzajemnej niechęci. Dzisiaj, przynajmniej raz, musiał zachować się, jakby nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Jakby... jakby się przyjaźnili.

– Miło mi widzieć pana ponownie, panie Malfoy. – Z lewej strony dobiegł go uniżony szept.

Harry odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć, kim jest nieznajomy mężczyzna mówiący takim poufałym tonem. – O, i pan Potter również tu jest. Cóż za miła niespodzianka. Nikt nie poinformował mnie o państwa przybyciu. – W jego głosie zabrzmiał lekki wyrzut, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomniano wspomnieć mu o czymś równie ważnym.

Harry z nieznacznym niepokojem przypatrywał się elegancko odzianemu mężczyźnie, który wzrostem prawdopodobnie dorównywał Ronowi. Jak ciemne włosy gładko zaczesane na czoło miały zasłonić powiększającą się łysinę, tak szeroki uśmiech przysłonić przebiegłość wypisaną na twarzy. Z tymi długimi kończynami przypominał wyrośniętą ważkę. Mnąc dłonią bujny wąsik, mamrotał pod nosem wyrafinowane inwektywy na swoich infantylnych pracowników. Wyczuwając uważne spojrzenie Harry'ego, mężczyzna przerwał w pół słowa i uśmiechnął się zdecydowanie za nieszczerze jak na jego gust.

Malfoyowi zdawało się nie przeszkadzać obłudne zachowanie nieznajomego. Wielkopańskim gestem przerwał wymianę spojrzeń między mężczyznami. Skupiwszy na sobie ich uwagę, podirytowanym tonem rozkapryszonej gwiazdy, którą wszyscy ignorują, a co bardzo, bardzo jej się nie podoba, stwierdził:

– Może wreszcie ktoś zaprowadzi nas do stolika. – Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, ile jadu potrafił zawrzeć w tych kilku słowach.

Speszony mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od Pottera i szybko wymamrotał przeprosiny:

– Ależ oczywiście, panie Malfoy, nie chciałem niepotrzebnie marnować pańskiego czasu. Osobiście odprowadzę obu panów na miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że moje niewybaczalne przeoczenie nie zniechęci państwa do naszej skromnej restauracji.

Malfoy obrzucił go obojętnym spojrzeniem, które równie dobrze mogło oznaczać, że nic, co uczyni mężczyzna, nie odwiedzie go od częstego zaglądania do tego lokalu, jak i to, że jego noga już więcej tu nie postanie. Harry prawie współczuł nieznajomemu – Ślizgon potrafił być naprawdę przerażający... jeśli tego chciał.

– Pański stolik czeka.

Harry ruszył za Malfoyem, który bez pośpiechu podążał za pracownikiem restauracji i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na zdenerwowanie ich przewodnika. Leniwym krokiem prawdziwego arystokraty spokojnie szedł prosto przed siebie, wcale nie reagując na podekscytowane szepty, jakim z upodobaniem oddali się pozostali goście. Harry tak nie potrafił. Próbował udawać, że nie słyszy zachwyconych, pełnych uwielbienia komentarzy elegancko ubranych kobiet, zaciekawionych i nieznacznie zdegustowanych spojrzeń rzucanych przez towarzyszących swoim partnerkom mężczyzn. Przecież powinien się już to tego przyzwyczaić, prawda? Jednak teraz, tu, w tym świecie czuł się niezwykle nieswojo. A wszystko dlatego, że wiedział, o czym myślą pozostali goście: – o tym samym co i on – czy on i Malfoy są naprawdę parą?

* * *

Co jak co, ale Malfoy wie, jak zapewnić swoim gościom najlepszą obsługę. Hermiona musiała to przyznać. Pyszne śniadanie, jakie im dostarczono, pozwoliło jej choć na chwilę odegnać niepokój. Szesnaście godzin! Minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd Harry zasnął, a ona nadal nie wiedziała, czy zaklęcie, które udało się znaleźć działa na tyle prawidłowo, by pomóc przyjacielowi.

Znikome zainteresowanie okazywane przez Malfoya również zaczynało ją drażnić. _Mógłby chociaż poudawać, że się o niego martwi!_, myślała, rozgoryczona_. Przecież Harry jest dla niego bardzo ważny. A ten idiota zachowuje się, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, czy jego królik doświadczalny wróci cały i zdrowy, czy nie._

Chwilami była niemal pewna, że to tylko poza, jedna z wielu masek, jakie z lubością zakładał Ślizgon, czasami zaś nie mogła pozbyć się pragmatycznej myśli, że jednak to jego prawdziwe uczucia. Czuła się trochę skołowana tym wszystkim. Gdyby tylko był przy niej Ron...

Hermiona wzięła się w garść. Aż za dobrze wiedziała, że jej mąż nie mógł im towarzyszyć w tej misji. Na przeszkodzie stała nie tylko jego niechęć wobec Malfoya, którą – była tego prawie pewna – udałoby się ograniczyć do niezbędnego minimum, ale również praca. Teraz, kiedy George i Angelina przeżywali kryzys małżeński, Ron nie mógł opuścić sklepu. Ktoś musiał wszystko nadzorować i niestety nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go zastąpić.

Zupełnie jakby wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko nim. Najpierw narastająca obcość w związku Harry'ego i Ginny, jej zdrada, kłopoty finansowe Charlie'ego, problemy Artura ze zdrowiem, przemęczenie Harry'ego, konflikty między George'em a Angeliną, no i dziwne zachowanie Teddy'ego. To wszystko zaczynało już ją przerażać. Na szczęście udało się znaleźć sposób, by pomóc Harry'emu. Jeśli pokonają jeden problem, reszta również jakoś się rozwiąże. Harry znajdzie jakiś sposób – wierzyła w to tak bardzo, że prawie bolało.

– Czy wy, Gryfoni, nie potraficie choć na chwilę się zapomnieć? – Podirytowany przedłużającym się milczeniem Malfoy nie potrafił powstrzymać się od sarkazmu. Hermiona już kilkakrotnie była naocznym świadkiem takiego zachowania.

Westchnęła lekko pod nosem, ale postanowiła utrzymać iluzję, że jednak – wbrew jego jak najbardziej słusznym podejrzeniom – naprawdę nic się nie dzieje.

Może i to był Ślizgon, może i był okropnym dupkiem, egocentrykiem i maniakiem czystości – tak, to też zdążyła zauważyć – ale jednak jako gospodarzowi nie mogła mu nic zarzucić. Cały czas na ten swój malfoyowski sposób troszczył się, by niczego jej nie brakowało, jakby chciał pokazać, że mimo nieobecności jego żony cała rezydencja pozostała w dobrych rękach.

Hermiona, na którymś z wielu bankietów w jakich uczestniczyła, miała przyjemność poznać panią Malfoy, śliczną i uroczą Astorię. O dziwo, polubiły się od pierwszego spotkania. Obie inteligentne, rozważne, intuicyjnie rozumiejące, że pewne sprawy należy zachować w spokoju, więc nie było w tym nic zaskakującego, że połączyła je nić sympatii. I jeśli nawet nie zawsze tolerowały obecność męża drugiej – czemu w gruncie rzeczy nie należało się dziwić, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wzajemną niechęć obu panów – to nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by razem spędzały miło czas. Wielokrotnie spotykały się na lunchach, wymieniając ciekawe wiadomości, o jakich się dowiedziały, rozmawiając o sobie, czy też zwyczajnie milcząc. Ich zażyłość rosła z każdym dniem. Prócz naturalnych różnic charakteru dzieliła je jedna sprawa: tylko Hermiona podzieliła się wiadomością o ich spotkaniach ze swoimi bliskimi. Astoria, jak długo mogła, ukrywała całą sprawę przed mężem, który, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z korzyści, jakie wyciągnie z niewiedzy, udawał, że o niczym nie wie. I być może cała ta ich wzajemna farsa trwałaby jeszcze długi czas, gdyby nie wiadomość o chorobie kobiety. Nieuleczalnej chorobie. Kiedy Hermiona dowiedziała się o tym, była naprawdę przygnębiona, a nieczułe komentarze Rona naprawdę nie pomogły. Jedynie Harry, mimo że nie rozumiał do końca jej uczuć, zdawał się akceptować je jako naturalne. Być może również dlatego Hermiona z takim zacięciem próbowała mu pomóc. Jakby chciała mu się odwdzięczyć za to, że zawsze stał obok niej, niezależnie od tego, czy zgadzał się z jej zdaniem, czy nie. Nigdy się nie odwrócił, nie zrezygnował z tej przyjaźni, nawet wtedy gdy groziło mu wyrzucenie z pracy za pomoc w jednym z jej projektów. Na szczęście bycie tym _Harrym Potterem_ naprawdę ułatwia pewne sprawy i nic się nie stało, ale Hermiona nadal pamiętała jego słowa: „Nawet jeśli zmuszą mnie do odejścia, to nadal będę miał was, prawda?". Wyryły jej się w pamięć. Zaznaczyły coś, co dotychczas rozumiała bardzo intuicyjnie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego całkowicie sprawy – dla Harry'ego nigdy nie były ważne zaszczyty, powszechny szacunek i uwielbienie, jedyne, co się liczyło, to oni. Ich obecność. _To my byliśmy jego rodziną. I nadal jesteśmy, i będziemy,_ obiecała sobie w duchu. _Już zawsze._

* * *

Przytłumione światło rzucane przez świeczki stojące w porozwieszanych na ścianach kinkietach nadawało swoisty klimat przytulnemu kącikowi, do którego ich zaprowadzono. Malfoy jak to Malfoy rozsiadł się wygodnie i nim minęła chwila zamówił dla nich obu coś, czego Harry nawet nie potrafiłby powtórzyć, nie mówiąc już o powiedzeniu, cóż to takiego jest. Apodyktyczne zachowanie blondyna przestało jakoś mu przeszkadzać, gdy zerknął do karty dań i dostrzegł, że wszystko jest po francusku.

Z lekkim przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, jak blisko była katastrofa. Nie chciał myśleć, co działoby się, gdyby musiał sam zamówić sobie posiłek.

– Harry, nie miej takiej przerażonej miny, bo jeszcze ci wszyscy, którzy tak uważnie śledzą każdy nasz ruch, pomyślą, że chcę cię otruć. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, jakby chciał w ten sposób nie tyle uspokoić podejrzenia pozostałych gości, co nieco zdenerwować Harry'ego. – Jeśli już któryś z nas ma szybko pożegnać się z życiem, to będę to raczej ja.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Zadepczą cię moi fani – odparował z łatwością Harry, dostrzegając zbliżającą się do nich parę. Niska kobieta o niesfornych, długich włosach, które otaczały jej twarz niczym małe węże podtrzymywała się ramieniem niewiele wyższego od niej blondyna o zawstydzonym uśmiechu. – Zawsze o tym marzyłeś, nie?

– Najwyraźniej usłyszeli twoje pobożne życzenie – mruknął cicho Malfoy, również zwracając na nich uwagę. – Ale nie licz, że pójdzie im ze mną tak łatwo.

– Nawet nie śmiałbym o tym marzyć... Ona wygląda na bardzo władczą, nieprawdaż? – zapytał niewinnie Harry. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że drażni Malfoya. Z łatwością wpadł w stary – myślał, że dawno już zapomniany – dobrze znany rytm wzajemnych docinków.

– To naprawdę wy? Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter? – zapytała głośno kobieta, zbliżając się do Harry'ego tak blisko, że prawie udusił się wonią jej perfum. Ciężki, kwiatowy, najpewniej bardzo drogi zapach zakręcił mu w nosie. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od kichnięcia. Że też ludzie potrafią wytrzymać taki odór. Naprawdę zaczął podziwiać tego mężczyznę. Co jak co, ale znosić coś takiego... i to przez cały wieczór.

Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł rozbawioną minę Malfoya i tego już nie zdzierżył. Czemu tylko on musi znosić takie traktowanie?

– Naprawdę jestem podobny do Harry'ego Pottera? – zapytał, niewinnie patrząc na kobietę. – Pochlebia mi pani – uśmiechnął się uroczo – ale to pewnie przez te okulary, a mówiłeś mi Draco, że wyglądam w nich jak okropnie... lecz nie powiedziałeś, że aż tak.

Kobieta słysząc taką odpowiedź, speszyła się nieco, ale zaraz odzyskała rezon.

– Ależ proszę wybaczyć, lecz...

– Proszę nie przepraszać – przerwał jej zdecydowanie Harry. Obdarzył ją nieznacznie rozbawionym spojrzeniem i szybko zerknął na Malfoya, wpatrującego się w nich uważnie. Chyba się jeszcze nie zorientował, co takiego szykuje dla niego Potter. _Tym lepiej_, zdecydował, z trudem powstrzymując się od zwycięskiego uśmiechu. – Ma pani bardzo dobre oko. Ja jestem zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem, takim samym jak reszta, lecz czyż to nie oczywiście, że obok mnie siedzi Draco Malfoy?

– Naprawdę? – Harry widząc ich reakcję, był zachwycony. Kobieta natychmiast odsunęła się od niego i skoncentrowała całą swoją uwagę na Malfoyu, który obrzucił go wzrokiem twardo obiecującym mu krwawą zemstę. Zaraz też zaczęła świergotać coś do niego rozanielona.

– Kochanie, nie powinnaś... – próbował oponować jej partner, ale został zignorowany.

Harry uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do niego.

– Proszę się nie obawiać, przeżyje.

– Obawiam się raczej o Miriam – wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna. – Malfoy nie należy do osób cierpliwych, a moja żona potrafi być dość męcząca. Wolałbym, żeby nic się nie stało.

– Znacie się? – zainteresował się Harry, zerkając na obojętną twarz Malfoya, który właśnie kiwał głową, potakując w czymś kobiecie.

– Miałem tą przyjemność – zamilkł, również wpatrując się w oboje. – Naprawdę dobrze sobie z nią poradziłeś, Harry. – Porozumiewawczy uśmiech na jego twarzy nie zaniepokoił Harry'ego. Coś czuł, że ten mężczyzna nie zdradzi się przed żoną. – Nie wiem, co jest pomiędzy wami i nie obchodzi mnie to, ale to, co robicie dla zwykłych ludzi, jest naprawdę niesamowite.

Harry'emu zabrakło słów. Nieznajomy również milczał, czekając w pogotowiu, gdyby sytuacja zaszła za daleko.

– Gdybyście potrzebowali pomocy, dajcie znać – po chwili mruknął mężczyzna. – Gildia wam pomoże.

– Gildia?

– Kochanie, chyba powinniśmy już iść – zwrócił się do swojej żony. – To niegrzeczne tak przeszkadzać panom, a tego chyba nie chcemy, prawda?

Harry, widząc spojrzenia, jakie wymienili między sobą, musiał zweryfikować swoją wcześniejszą opinię. Coś mu się wydawało, że to jednak nie Miriam postanowiła zapoznać się ze swoimi idolami. Oboje grzecznie się pożegnali i odprowadzani jego zamyślonym wzrokiem spokojnie wrócili do swojego stolika.

– Jesteś martwy, Potter – obiecał mu zwodniczo spokojnym głosem Malfoy.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Mimo wszystko jego towarzysz nie wydawał się być zły. Bardziej rozbawiony?

– Zmieniłeś zdanie? Jesteś bardzo kapryśny, wiesz? – zauważył, wcale nie ukrywając satysfakcji.

– To moje drugie imię, Potter. – Harry drgnął. – Teraz przejdźmy do konkretów.

O co też mu może chodzić? I choć twarz Malfoya wydawała się poważna, to w oczach pojawiło się nieskrywane zainteresowanie.

– O czym mówisz? – Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania.

– Odbyłeś bardzo miłą pogawędkę, podczas gdy ja ostatkiem samokontroli powstrzymywałem się od rzucenia uroku. O czym rozmawialiście?

– Ciekawość to pierwsza cnota Gryfonów – oznajmił spokojnie Harry. Dopóki nie uporządkuje sobie wszystkiego w głowie, nie miał zamiaru dzielić się informacjami z Malfoyem. Próbował zignorować ciche wyrzuty sumienia, które mówiły mu, że powinien poinformować go o równie ważnej propozycji.

– Próbujesz mnie obrazić? – upewnił się Malfoy, przechylając na bok głowę i przyglądając mu się, jakby był niezwykle interesującym okazem.

Po plecach Harry'ego przebiegły lekkie ciarki. Nie tego się spodziewał i całkowicie zaskoczony potrafił tylko w milczeniu wpatrywać się w Malfoya. Czemu on nie wybuchł gniewem? Powinien.

Dziwne rozżalenie, jakie pojawiało się w jego uczuciach, nieco go zaskoczyło. Dlaczego czuł się tak zawiedziony spokojną reakcją Malfoya? Czyżby tęsknił do ich dawnych sprzeczek, w czasie których bez przeszkód mogli wymieniać się inwektywami i wymyślnymi ripostami?

Był aż tak dziecinny?

– Szare komórki ci się przepalą – zauważył spokojnie Malfoy, nie odwracając od niego wzroku. W pewien dziwny i pokrętny sposób zdawał się być zafascynowany reakcją Harry'ego. Chłonął spojrzeniem każdą minę, gest zamyślonego mężczyzny. – Więc, wracając do głównego tematu naszej rozmowy, o czym rozmawialiście?

– O niczym ważnym. Naprawdę – zapewnił go Harry, widząc niedowierzający wzrok, jaki wlepił w niego Malfoy. – Zastanawialiśmy się, jak długo wytrzymasz.

– Na pewno? – Harry'ego nie zdziwiła jego podejrzliwość. Gdyby od razu mu uwierzył, to dopiero byłoby podejrzane.

– Nie, skłamałem – przyznał. – Opowiedział mi o waszym poprzednim spotkaniu.

Harry nie potrafił racjonalnie stwierdzić, dlaczego postanowił zataić przed Malfoyem całą sprawę. Brak zaufania? A może władza, jaką daje wiedza? Nie wiedział, ale znał jedną prawdę – teraz tego już nie da się odkręcić. Co by się nie stało, jakaś granica została przekroczona i konsekwencji nie da się ominąć w żaden sposób.

Podczas gdy Harry rozważał możliwe implikacje tej decyzji, Malfoy zdawał się zastanawiać, czy to cała prawda. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami, jakby decydując się przyjąć jego słowa za dobrą monetę.

– To oczywiste, że nie zapomniał naszego spotkania. – Zmarszczył w zamyśleniu czoło. – Ach tak, wtedy ciebie nie było. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, właśnie wtedy zajmowałeś się projektem zrównania w prawach przedstawicieli magicznych ras i oczywiście korzystając z okazji, postanowiłeś wymigać się od wszelkich zobowiązań towarzyskich, zwalając wszystko na moją głowę. Jak zwykle zresztą – dodał z przekąsem, a Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie. W duchu z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że na szczęście jego odpowiednik z tego świata aż tak bardzo się od niego nie różni. A już bliski był podejrzeń, że to naprawdę ktoś zupełnie obcy.

– Ach tak? – mimochodem wtrącił, błądząc wzrokiem po sali. Każdy, kto spostrzegł jego spojrzenie, zaraz nieco speszony swoją natarczywą ciekawością, którą tak bez żenady okazywał, spuszczał głowę, udając, że tak naprawdę wcale się na nich nie gapił. Jedynie przystojny mężczyzna siedzący w przeciwległym kącie i zatopiony w lekturze zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na nich uwagi. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, przypominając sobie, że podobnie zachowywała się Hermiona.

Dopiero w tej chwili uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze jej nie widział w tym świecie. Rona też nie. Wcześniej, zbyt skoncentrowany na zachowaniu jako takiego spokoju ducha, zupełnie o nich zapomniał, dopiero teraz, gdy wreszcie udało mu się nieco oswoić z dziwami tego świata, odkrył ich nieobecność w swoim teraźniejszym życiu. Pytanie brzmiało: czy teraz się nie przyjaźnili, czy po prostu jeszcze nie mieli okazji się spotkać?

Harry nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem pierwsza odpowiedź nie będzie prawdziwa. Niepokojące wrażenie, że naprawdę nic nie łączyło ich w tym świecie, wydawało się dość silne. No bo skoro on sam przyjaźnił się z Malfoyem, to czy automatycznie nie znaczy, że jego związki z Weasleyami są dość nikłe? Już w jego świecie Ron i Draco za sobą nie przepadali, więc głupotą byłoby podejrzewać, że w tym będzie ich łączyło coś innego. Nagle przypomniało mu się, że przecież zarówno Syriusz jak i Remus byli pewni, że dostaną zaproszenie na ślub Ginny i Teodora, więc może jednak...

– Potter, lepiej dobrze udawaj, że słuchałeś, o czym mówiłem – ozięble poinformował go Malfoy, patrząc na niego zimny wzrokiem, w którym czaił się cień dobrze znanej Harry'emu wściekłości.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Przecież nie mógł się przyznać, że stracił wątek.

– Więc co masz do powiedzenia na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Czekam.

Miał podstawy podejrzewać, że Malfoy tak łatwo nie popuści. Godryku, przecież on zawsze walczył do końca... nawet jeśli jego metody nie zawsze były czyste.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

Co powinien powiedzieć, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń?

Nagle go olśniło.

– Jak zwykle arogancki – skwitował z lekkim uśmiechem. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się ukryć niepokój. – Nie tylko ty masz dużo obowiązków. Inni ludzie też ciężko pracują.

Malfoy przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Cisza przedłuża się i pierwsze iskierki niepokoju zaatakowały skórę Harry'ego. Wyczuwał, że Ślizgon cały czas zastanawia się nad jego słowami.

Gdy jego wargi wygięły się w nieco przewrotnym uśmiechu, Harry prawie odetchnął. Uwierzył mu.

Nie wiedział, że radość ta była troszkę przedwczesna.

– I ty myślisz, że uwierzę w taką bajeczkę? Nie bądź naiwny, nie pasuje ci to. – Powaga w głosie Malfoya nie przystawała wcale do jego kpiącego uśmiechu. – Najwidoczniej przystawanie z Gryfonami psuje twoje zdolności do wymyślania dobrych wymówek... a skoro tak, chyba będziesz musiał się mi odwdzięczyć.

– Odwdzięczyć? – słabo powtórzył Harry, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Znając Malfoya i jego dziwne pomysły, zaczynał się bać.

– Oczywiście, że tak – przytaknął z satysfakcją. – Hm... pomyślmy, co byś mógł dla mnie zrobić...

– Ogolić cię na łyso? – Tylko to mu pozostało. Jeśli uda mu się obrócić wszystko w żart, być może Malfoy straci zapał do wymyślania jakiegoś rewanżu.

Blondyn dotknął swoich włosów, jakby upewniając się, że Harry nie wprowadził swojego pomysłu w życie, po czym obrzucił go płonącym niezwykłą pasją wzrokiem.

– Potter, lepiej nie przeginaj, bo możesz bardzo tego żałować. – Nawet nie próbował zawoalować groźby w swoim głosie.

– Nie denerwuj się tak. – Próbował załagodzić sytuację Harry. Robienie scen w restauracjach nie zaliczało się do jego ulubionych form spędzania wolnego czasu. – Żartowałem tylko. Nie śmiałbym tknąć twojego drogocennego znaku rozpoznawczego. W końcu to przez nie zawsze można cię z łatwością znaleźć. – Nagle uświadomił sobie, ile prawdy zawierają te słowa. Ileż to razy w Hogwarcie wystarczył jeden rzut okiem na stół Slytherinu, by on, Harry, wiedział, czy Malfoy je śniadanie, czy nie. Ileż to razy bezbłędnie odnajdywał arogancką gębę Malfoya, gdy tylko przyjaciele wspomnieli o jego obecności. Czy mało razy na meczach quidditcha z niezmienną łatwością przychodziło mu wyławianie z tłumu graczy jasnowłosą głowę Ślizgona?

– Prawidłowa odpowiedź – pochwalił go Malfoy z uśmiechem. Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Gdyby przed chwilą do restauracji przyleciała na miotłach cała reprezentacja brytyjska i odtańczyła kankana, byłby mniej zaskoczony. Widok żywiołowej radości kogoś, kogo nigdy o to nawet nie podejrzewał – bo czyż Malfoy mógłby kiedykolwiek szczerze się uśmiechnąć? – sprawił mu frapującą satysfakcję.

Nie wkładając w to za wiele wysiłku, udało mu się odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny od wcześniejszej kwestii, ponadto zrobił to w taki sposób, że nie wzbudził w nim podejrzeń. Naprawdę miał szczęście.

Harry nieświadomie odwzajemnił uśmiech, uszczęśliwiony.

Skupieni na sobie nawet nie zauważyli zbliżającej się do nich pary. Dobrze wyglądająca kobieta o ślicznych, ciemnych włosach upiętych w artystycznie przygotowany kok, ubrana w długą, kremową suknię i niski, korpulentny, elegancko odziany mężczyzna o nieco przerzedzonych włosach podchodzili z pewnością siebie ludzi obytych w czarodziejskim świecie.

– Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale taksówkarz nie mógł znaleźć drogi – usprawiedliwiała się kobieta z czarującym uśmiechem. Obaj mężczyźni poderwali się z krzeseł, zaskoczeni niespodziewanymi gośćmi.

Draco z ujmującą galanterią ucałował delikatną dłoń i obdarzył oboje wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem.

– To oczywiste. Niemagiczni kierowcy mogą mieć trochę problemów ze znalezieniem tego lokalu. Zwykle tu nie zajeżdżają, więc... – urwał, jakby konkluzja była oczywista. Gości pokiwali głową, zgadzając się z jego słowami.

Harry, nie mając innego wyjścia, poszedł w jego ślady. Postanowił bez względu na wszystko udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– To przyjemność gościć was oboje – powiedział i uśmiechnął się równie uroczo jak Malfoy. Kobieta zarumieniła się nieco, gdy pochylił się nad jej dłonią, ale zaraz odzyskała równowagę.

– Harry, jak zwykle jesteś uroczy.

– Taki jego urok – wtrącił się jej mąż, uśmiechając się do niego porozumiewawczo. – Witaj ponownie, Harry. – Uścisnął jego dłoń, tak jak wcześniej Malfoya. – Kochanie, żebyś widziała, jak szybko udało mu się zauroczyć panią premier. Teraz nic tylko ciągle powtarza, że jeśli tylko będzie chciał, zawsze może przenieść się do niej.

– Taka poważna propozycja naprawdę padła z ust pani premier. No, no, Harry, twój kolejny podbój. – Malfoy wydawał się być rozbawiony.

– Jak będziesz tak marudził, to zastanowię się, czy nie wziąć jej poważnie pod uwagę – rzucił krótko Harry, nieco zdenerwowany.

Nie miał pojęcia, kim są ci ludzie, ale twarz mężczyzny wydawała mu się znajoma. Jakby już ją gdzieś widział. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale bezskutecznie.

– Może usiądziemy – zaproponował Malfoy, ignorując jego słowa, tak przynajmniej wydawało się Harry'emu do czasu, zanim mężczyzna, korzystając z okazji, że ich goście są zajęci wybieraniem potraw z menu, nie szepnął mu do ucha:

– Spróbuj tylko, a znajdę cię i zaavaduje bez wahania. – Harry zażenowany ciepłym oddechem, który owiewał jego nagą skórę tuż koło małżowiny, próbował znaleźć właściwą odpowiedź, ale pustka w głowie mu to uniemożliwiała. Chciał tylko, żeby Malfoy w końcu się od niego odsunął i zabrał rękę z jego dłoni. Nie wiadomo czemu, denerwowała go bliskość mężczyzny.

Dopiero głośne pytanie kobiety wytrąciło go z umysłowego otępienia.

– Czyż oni nie wyglądają razem uroczo? Stephen, czyż nie mam racji?

– Kochanie, to nie nasza sprawa. – Próbował ostudzić jej entuzjazm mąż, ale z marnym skutkiem. Kobieta podekscytowana sytuacją, zdecydowała się dowiedzieć, czy w plotkach, jakimi reporterzy „Proroka" ciągle faszerują wiadomości, jest choć trochę prawdy?

– Proszę powiedzcie – zaczęła, uśmiechając się naprawdę szeroko – czy wy jesteście razem?

_No właśnie, Malfoy, odpowiedz_, poprosił w duchu Harry, otrząsając się z początkowego zaskoczenia_, muszę wiedzieć,_ _czy między nami coś jest._

Cała trójka wlepiła wzrok w Draco, który siedział na swoim miejscu z kamienną miną, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.


	8. Część VIII

Dobiegające zewsząd odgłosy przyciszonych rozmów pozostałych gości nie uchroniły całej czwórki przed niezręcznym milczeniem.

Zakłopotany Stephen przez kilka sekund nic nie mówił, nie wiedząc, w jaki sposób wytłumaczyć niezręczność żony. Nie, żeby sam nie był ciekawy, co jest pomiędzy mężczyznami, ale pewne zasady obowiązywały... szczególnie w tym dziwnym świecie, gdzie dziecięce potwory, którymi straszono niegrzeczne pociechy przed snem, okazywały się istotami ze wszech miar żywymi i – co bardziej zaskakujące – przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu rozumnymi. Nie po to pracowali przez długie miesiące, żeby teraz nierozważne słowa wszystko zniszczyły. Musiał działać, póki jeszcze była pora.

Zmusił się do przepraszającego uśmiechu i miękkim, doskonale wymodelowanym głosem, pełnym żalu i skruchy, łagodził sytuację:

– Przepraszam za żonę, jest taka podekscytowana spotkaniem najsławniejszych czarodziejów, że przestała nad sobą panować. Prawda, kochanie? – upewnił się, rzucając kobiecie mężowskie spojrzenie typu jak–mnie–nie–poprzesz–to–nie–ręczę–za–siebie, które dało spodziewany efekt.

Zakłopotana zarumieniła się i przez kilka sekund maltretowała wargi. Harry współczułby jej, gdyby nie ciekawość, nad którą nie potrafił zapanować. Cały czas zerkał na Malfoya spokojnie wpatrującego się w kobietę z osobliwą miną, wyrażającą ni to zdziwienie ni złość... _Bardziej odpowiednim określeniem byłoby rozbawienie_, zdecydował nagle, zaskakując sam siebie.

Rozbawienie? Harry nagle zatrzymał się przy tej myśli. Skąd niby, na Godryka, on wie, że akurat te a nie inne wykrzywienie wąskich ust Ślizgona, prawie niewidoczna zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami i nieco zmrużone oczy wyrażają rozbawienie? Na siódmego gargulca, skąd?

Z nagłym dreszczem uświadomił sobie, że mogą być dwie możliwości tego nagłego zrozumienia, dwie drogi prowadzące do niepokojącej świadomości. Zrozumienie, którego doświadczył wywołało żywszą reakcję jego spanikowanego umysły, tak że przez kilka sekund nie potrafił – a może nie chciał – zapanować nad potokiem poplątanych, niepewnych myśli. Wykorzystując ostatnie pokłady samokontroli, zmusił się do zachowania spokoju, zakłopotany niespodziewanym przypływem wiedzy, której posiadania się wypierał, ulegając pierwotnym, drzemiącym głęboko w atawistycznym postrzeganiu świata, lękom. _To pozostałość po pamięci Harry'ego z tego świata, czy raczej nieświadoma podpowiedź mojej podświadomości?_, pytał sam siebie z nieskrywanym niepokojem, choć wcale nie był przekonany, czy naprawdę _chce_ poznać odpowiedź.

– Przepraszam, nie powinnam pytać – kajała się kobieta z zawstydzoną miną, zmieszana własną odwagą do zadania _takiego_ pytania. Światło padające z poumieszczanych w kinkietach świec nadało jej rysom miękkość twarzy dziecka proszącego rodziców o zmniejszenie kary. Wydawała się przestraszona samą myślą, że swoim zachowaniem mogła urazić mężczyzn.

– Nic się nie stało – zdecydował się w końcu przemówić Harry, mając dość ciężkiego, zalegającego milczenia, jakie zapanowało przy stoliku. Przypadkowa niezręczność nie powinna być karana w tak dosadny sposób, że popełniająca gafę osoba drżała cała z niepokoju. Malfoy nie odzywał się, jakby cała sprawa go nie dotyczyła, więc Potter, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad swoim postępowaniem, odruchowo kopnął go w goleń, tak samo jak zrobiłby to w przypadku Rona. Gdy mężczyzna obrzucił go oburzonym wzrokiem, najwyraźniej zaskoczony faktem, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się kopać go po nogach, Harry uśmiechnął się czarująco, spojrzeniem nakazując mu milczenie i prawie radosnym głosem dodał: – Takie małe niejasności nie mogą przecież stanąć na drodze owocnej współpracy w przyszłości, prawda, _Draco_? – Dyskretnym spojrzeniem upewnił się, że mężczyzna zrozumiał aluzję, po czym bez zastanowienia wykorzystując okazję, postanowił zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, nie będąc do końca przekonanym czy to właściwie dobry pomysł. – Na pewno z przyjemnością wyjaśnisz naszemu czarującemu gościowi, jakie relacje nas łączą?

Małżeństwo nie spodziewające się takiego przebiegu rozmowy, szybkim, prawie idealnie zsynchronizowanym w czasie, głębokim wdechem zaznaczyło swoją obecność przy stoliku.

Harry nie zauważył tego, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Malfoya, który zachowywał się jak przypadkowy obserwator niespodziewanie wplątany w kłótnię małżeńską, udający obojętność i brak zainteresowania. W napięciu czekał na jego reakcję.

Wargi Draco wygięły się w uśmiechu, który zwiódłby niejednego czarodzieja, ale w oczach błysnęła zimna wściekłość, taka sama jak ta płonąca podczas ich starć jeszcze w szkole. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Harry odkrył, że z przyjemnością obserwuje ten widok. W jakimś pokręconym sensie brakowało mu tego.

– Ależ oczywiście, _Harry_ – zgodził się z ujmującym uśmiechem, który tylko na Potterze zrobił olbrzymie wrażenie... omenu śmierci, jego śmierci, dla ścisłości. Zakłopotane małżeństwo nic nie zauważyło, zbyt zajęte wpatrywaniem się wzrokiem pełnym przejęcia i nieposkromionej ciekawości w Malfoya. Nie co dzień się zdarza, by z taką łatwością ktokolwiek zgadzał się ujawniać swoje tajemnice, więc nie spuszczali z niego wzroku, nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa, które mogło paść z tych wąskich, arystokratycznych ust. – Czy jesteś jednak _naprawdę_ tego pewien?

Harry uśmiechnął się, mimo że błyszczące żądzą zemsty oczy Malfoya płonęły blaskiem, który budził w nim niepokój.

– Czemu nie? – zapytał, wzruszając ramionami. – Przecież jesteśmy w gronie przyjaciół – skinął w stronę małżeństwa – więc cóż nam szkodzi? – zapytał, doskonale wiedząc, jak to rozwścieczy mężczyznę.

– W takim razie... o ile, oczywiście, jesteś jeszcze, pani, ciekawa odpowiedzi? – Kobieta, zaskoczona, że zwraca się bezpośrednio do niej, lękliwie skinęła głową, jednocześnie nieświadomie nachylając się, żeby lepiej słyszeć. – Skoro tak, cóż... Harry, jesteś taki okrutny – dramatycznym głosem rzucił Draco, wbijając w niego triumfalne spojrzenie. Cała trójka spojrzała na Pottera, który speszył się nieco, sam nie wiedząc właściwie czemu. – Bo widzisz, Kendro, mogę mówić całkiem swobodnie, prawda? – upewnił się, kierując na kobietę zbolały wzrok. Ich gość skinął głową tak energicznie, że z misternej fryzury wysunęło się kilka kosmyków. Zarumieniona kobieta z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, jakby nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od spektaklu, jaki odgrywał przed nimi Malfoy. Bo że to było przedstawienie, Harry nie miał wątpliwości. Prawdopodobnie najwyższej klasy teatr jednego aktora dla trzyosobowej widowni, w której tylko jedna osoba zdawała sobie sprawę, że to żart. Beznamiętne, naznaczone piętnem arogancji i wyższości oblicze mężczyzny nagle okazało się najbardziej plastyczną, wyrażającą każdą emocję twarzą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od łagodnych, pełnych smutku i tęsknoty szarych oczu, bladej cery, która raptem, być może przez rumieniec podkreślający blask w jego spojrzeniu, wydawała się delikatniejsza od alabastru, kuszących ust, przygryzanych w desperacji, gdy Malfoy opowiadał swoją budzącą litość historię. – Nie wiem, czy to, co czuję do Harry'ego, można nazwać miłością. Nieznośna tęsknota każdego dnia, nieukojona, póki nie spojrzę w te zielone jak tysiące innych, a jednak _inne_ oczy, desperackie pragnienie posiadania go na własność, ochronienia przed całym światem, zazdrość, gdy widzę go z innymi... choć tylko zwyczajnie rozmawiają – zaśmiał się jakby sam z siebie – ból, rozpacz i żal, bo doskonale wiem, że nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć. Czy to wszystko to... _miłość_? – upewnił się jak dziecko, które pragnie, by rodzice poklepali go po głowie i zaprzeczyli słowom kolegi opowiadającego, że Mikołaj naprawdę nie istnieje.

Kobieta bez namysłu chwyciła jego dłoń i z największą delikatnością powoli kiwnęła głową, uważnie patrząc mu w oczy.

Malfoy westchnął.

– Tak myślałem – przyznał z jakąś rozpaczą, która niespodziewanie wydała się Harry'emu prawdziwa. – A jednak to miłość.

Spojrzał na swoje wąskie, długie o starannie obciętych paznokciach palce, jakby one potrafiły zaprzeczyć jego słowom. Wszyscy milczeli, bojąc się jakimś nieostrożnym słowem przerwać intymną atmosferę. Nawet jakby szum dobiegający z restauracji wydał się o wiele cichszy.

– Dlaczego nie potrafisz mnie pokochać? – zapytał z wyrzutem, gorzkim i żałosnym, jakby wbrew jego własnej woli wymknęło się coś, co nie miało takiego prawa. Nie patrzył na Harry'ego, co nadrobili ich goście, wpatrując się w niego bez słowa, jakby czekali na jego reakcję. – Bawisz się moimi uczuciami... zmuszasz do oszukiwania całego świata... jakbyś chciał pokaz...

– Zmuszam? – przerwał mu ostro Harry. Obserwowanie, jak daleko Malfoy jest w stanie się posunąć, przestało go satysfakcjonować. Cała sytuacja, w pierwszej chwili zabawna i całkowicie niewinna, zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, gdy padło jedno słowo za dużo. Słowa, które nie wiadomo czemu wywołały bolesny skurcz gdzieś w okolicach jego żołądka, nieprzyjemność, o której chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Nie miał już sił słuchać dłużej tych głupot. Malfoy zdecydowanie przesadzał. Może i w pierwszej chwili cały żart wydawał się zabawny, na ten swój pokręcony, nienormalny sposób, ale teraz... to już nie było ani trochę zabawne. Nic a nic.

– Zmuszasz – potwierdził zdecydowanie Draco. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i nagle Harry stracił zdolność oddychania Uprzytomnienie. Te oczy... przejmujące, sugestywne... wpatrywały się w niego bez słowa, a jednak jakby wyrażały _wszystko_.

– Yhym. – Ciche chrząknięcie przywróciło mu świadomość. Speszony odwrócił wzrok, nie pierwszy raz nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Malfoy nadal się w niego wpatrywał, jakby czekał na jego reakcje, ale Harry udawał, że tego nie widzi. Otrząśnięcie się z dziwnych wrażeń, jakie wywołało w nim niespodziewane muśnięcie uczuć mężczyzny – co z tego, że fałszywych – było pilniejszą sprawą niż odpowiadanie na głupie odzywki i branie udziału w gierce Malfoya.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się tak poruszony i wstrząśnięty z powodu jednego spojrzenia. Co to miało, na Merlina, znaczyć?

– Hm... Draco, jeśli wolno mi spytać – kobieta zawahała się, cierpliwie czekając aż Ślizgon zwróci na nią uwagę – dlaczego powiedziałeś, że Harry wymaga od ciebie oszustwa? Oczywiście jeśli chcesz, nie mówisz mówić, ale... cóż, Harry wydaje się takim dobrym chłopcem, pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, robi tyle dobrego dla czarodziejskiego świata i niemagicznych – Harry, próbując zapanować nad zażenowaniem, wpatrywał się w stolik, więc z łatwością zauważył, że kobieta, mówiąc o mugolach, ścisnęła dłoń męża – poza tym _nie_ _wygląda_ na kogoś, kto byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego.

– Wystarczy jedno jego spojrzenie, rzucone ot, tak sobie, mimochodem, a ja robię co tylko on zechce. I jak tego Uprzytomnienie nie nazwać _przymusem_? – Draco nie krył oburzenia, jakby posądzenie o przejaskrawienie sytuacji godziło w jego honor. _I pewnie tak było_, przyznał Harry, z trudem powstrzymując się od uśmiechu. W tym momencie pewnie nie wyglądałoby to odpowiednio. – Namawia mnie na jakieś dziwne sytuacje, w których potem nas fotografują, a kiedy trzeba się przyznać, zachowuje się jak skrzywdzona niewinność. Bawi się moim uczuciami, by potem udawać, że nie wie, o czym mówię.

– Wcale tak nie robię! – oburzył się Harry. Draco bezwstydnie wykorzystywał sytuację, co kolejny raz wytrąciło go z iluzji spokoju, z kokonu opanowania, w który zdążył już owinąć swoje uczucia, pozostawiając jedynie ciekawość i oczekiwanie, jak daleko Ślizgon jest w stanie się posunąć, żeby osiągnąć swój cel.

– A kto wczoraj rzucił się na mnie, a potem unikał? Twój chrzestny? – ironizował Draco, patrząc na niego z abominacją.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka. Sprzeciw zamarł mu na ustach. Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co powiedział, czy mu się tylko wydawało? Że niby on, Harry, _rzucił_ się na Malfoya? W _takim_ celu? Nie, to niemożliwe.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

– I znów zaprzeczasz! – warknął Draco, wyglądając na nieźle rozzłoszczonego. – Jak ci nie wstyd? Mam rację, Kendro? Steven?

Harry, zbulwersowany, że Malfoy szuka poparcia u reszty towarzystwa, że nie potrafił wyartykułować swojego sprzeciwu, jedyne co mógł robić to sztyletować Malfoya wzrokiem, czym mężczyzna wcale się nie przejął, z satysfakcją patrząc mu w oczy, jakby mówił, że tym razem to on jest górą i nic, co Harry zrobi, i tak nie poprawi jego sytuacji, bo sam się w nią nieopatrznie wkopał, próbując mu zaszkodzić.

– Chyba nie powinniśmy wtrącać się aż tak w prywatne sprawy waszej dwójki – stwierdził w końcu Stephen, nieco zażenowany niespodziewanym wyznaniem Draco.

– Może Harry jest po prostu boi się powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach? – zasugerowała w tym samym momencie Kendra, patrząc na Pottera z łagodną, prawie matczyną troską.

Wyraźne zaskoczenie na twarzy Draco, który najwyraźniej spodziewał się innej reakcji, niespodziewanie rozbawiło Harry'ego. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do powodu swojego dobrego nastroju, a Malfoy równie nieoczekiwanie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Kobieta przyglądała im się z ukontentowaniem, rozpromieniona. Ścisnęła dłoń męża i szepnęła do niego cicho, żeby nie burzyć nastroju:

– Są dla siebie idealni. Zerknij na oczy Draco – nawet one się śmieją.

Stephen otoczył ją ramieniem i odszepnął:

– Nie mów, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie.

– Nie powiem – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, jak to tylko kobiety potrafią – obiecuję.

Ubrany w ciemny uniform ze srebrnymi zapinkami kelner pojawił się bezszelestnie, niespodziewanie stawiając na stoliku zamówione dania i przerywając milczącą komitywę Harry'ego i Draco. Obaj odwrócili wzrok, zakłopotani sami nie wiedzieli czym.

– Wygląda apetycznie – ocenił okiem znawcy Stephen, przypatrując się uważnie potrawom.

– Mh... pyszne – pochwaliła chwilę później jego żona, ze smakiem zajadając się daniem ze swojego talerza.

– Cieszę się, że wam smakuje. – Draco uśmiechnął się, jakby to on był właścicielem lokalu. – To nasza ulubiona restauracja.

Kendra uśmiechnęła się czarująco.

– Wcale mnie to nie zaskoczyło. Tu jest naprawdę pięknie, trochę tajemniczo... – zawiesiła znacząco głos i poczekała, aż na nią spojrzą – i romantycznie – dokończyła z wiele mówiącym uśmiechem. – Kochanie, musimy zacząć tu częściej wpadać – zwróciła się do męża, nic sobie nie robiąc z zdumionych min mężczyzn.

– Wszystko co tylko zechcesz – pośpiesznie zgodził się Stephen. – Może najpierw spróbujesz tej jagnięciny, jest wyborna – zasugerował, a gdy żona zajęła się konsumowaniem, zerknął na obu czarodziei z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Mężczyźni wymienili wiele mówiące, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

* * *

Hermiona wstała, rozprostowując zesztywniałe od długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji mięśnie i przeszła się po pokoju, zaglądając to tu to tam. Dokładnie przejrzała tytuły ręcznie oprawianych w delikatną skórę książek stojących na półce. Wodząc palcem po wygrawerowanych na okładkach złotych literach, rozmyślała o niespodziewanych kolejach losu.

Nie tak dawno przecież byli wrogami, osobami z dwóch światów, zdawać się mogło nie do pogodzenia, a teraz... trudno byłoby nazwać ich przyjaciółmi, ale delikatna nić porozumienia, wątła i słaba jak pierwsze tchnienie wiosny, powoli twardniała, łącząc ich coraz silniejszymi związkami. Jej przyjaźń z Astorią i niespodziewane odkrycie uczuć spajających ich zimne wydawać się mogło małżeństwo. Ustawa, która podsuwała kolejne okazje do spotkań, zmuszała do wynajdywania nowatorskich sposobów na przekonanie mężczyzny, wymagała odnalezienia nowych pokładów tolerancji i cierpliwości. No i Harry, jego bezsenność i kolejne problemy – to wszystko niespodziewanie zaprowadziło ją do rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie nie chciała już nigdy więcej trafić, a gdzie weszła śmiało, z odwagą, by pomóc przyjacielowi. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby ktoś jeszcze dwa lata temu powiedział jej, że trafi do domu Malfoya... i że będzie się tam czuła swobodnie... roześmiałaby mu się w nos, zniesmaczona pomysłami przychodzącymi ludziom do głowy. A jednak była tu, ona i Harry, i mimo ciągłej obecności Malfoya czuła się niespodziewanie dobrze. Naprawdę życie jest dziwne.

Przeciągnęła się nieco i z czającym się w oczach uśmiechem spojrzała z sympatią na pracującego mężczyznę, który pracowicie skrobał po pergaminie, od czasu do czasu napełniając pióro świeżym atramentem i w oczekiwaniu na wyschnięcie tuszu zerkając na śpiącego spokojnie na łóżku Harry'ego. Hermiona nie powstrzymywała już uśmiechu, pozwalając mu rozjaśnić całą twarz. Już niedługo.

Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin i przyjaciel się obudzi, i wszystko będzie dobrze. Każda upływająca chwila przybliżała ją do tego momentu, tak że ciężko przychodziło jej opanowanie radości, która chciała wybuchnąć w głośnym śmiechu, frenetycznym okrzyku oznajmiającemu światu dobrą nowinę.

– Długo masz zamiar tak kręcić się po pokoju? – cichym, rzeczowym głosem zapytał Malfoy, unosząc głowę znad pergaminu. – Jakbyś nie zauważyła, niektórzy próbują tu _pracować_.

– Przepraszam. – Jak udało jej się opanować euforyczną radość i powiedzieć to skruszonym głosem grzesznika proszącego o wybaczenie, nie wiedziała. Jednak udało się i sądząc po zadowolonej minie Malfoya, mężczyzna nawet jej uwierzył. Zanim zdążył z powrotem zagłębić nos w pergaminach, Hermiona, czując się jak mała dziewczynka, zapytała: – Nie czujesz się podekscytowany?

– Weasley, gdybym za każdym razem, gdy odkrywał coś nowego, podniecał się jak jakiś szczeniak, szybko by mi się to znużyło, nie uważasz? – Wbrew intencjom Malfoya odpowiedź nie zabrzmiała złośliwie.

– Ale to – TO jest coś! – zaprotestowała, nieco zaskoczona, że musi bronić czegoś i przed kimś, kto lepiej powinien to rozumieć.

– Weasley, wszystko, co robię, to jest TO – ze złośliwym uśmiechem goblina odparował Malfoy. – Jak widzę, bezproduktywne rozmowy o niczym są twoją specjalnością... skoro chcesz się w ten sposób produkować, proszę bardzo, za tobą są drzwi, a za nimi ładny korytarz. Moja prababka, Lucillda, z przyjemnością pokonwersuje z kimś spoza rodziny. Jedyny portret, który mówi, na pewno trafisz – poinstruował ją, dłonią wskazując drzwi. – Idź tam i poprzeszkadzaj. Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.

– T–ty!... T–ty!..

– Tak, ja, a teraz już idź – polecił jej Malfoy, sięgając po pióro.

* * *

Początkowa niezręczność poszła w niepamięć i rozmowa toczyła się gładko, przerywana wybuchami śmiechu i stukaniem sztućców o talerz. Harry z przyjemnością odkrył, że mimo swojej niewiedzy z łatwością przystosował się do prowadzonych dysput.

Stephen okazał się niezwykle interesującym rozmówcą, o wyrobionych poglądach, i mimo pewnej nieznajomości realiów czarodziejskiego świata – w czym nie było nic zaskakującego, jak domyślił się Harry, skoro mężczyzna od czubka wypastowanych butów aż po szczyt przerzedzonej głowy był mugolem – potrafił dostrzec sprawy umykające trójce czarodziejów. Z łatwością osoby, która niejedno już widziała i przeżyła, wpasował się rytm polemik i gładkich słówek. Dyplomatycznie unikał drażliwych tematów, sprawnie przenosząc rozmowę na inne tory, czemu z zacięciem przeciwstawiał się Malfoy, nawiązując do kłopotliwych kwestii w taki sposób, że nikt nie czuł się urażony. Harry w pewnym momencie złapał się nawet na smutnej konkluzji, iż żałuje nieobecności mężczyzny na niektórych ze spotkań z prasą. _Pasja i urok osobisty szybko przekonałyby co niektórych opornych reporterów do zmiany stanowiska_, uznał bez namysłu, uważnie obserwując podchody Ślizgona.

Kendra z równie czarującym uśmiechem potrafiła przywołać zapędzających się coraz bardziej, zacietrzewionych mężczyzn do porządku jak skrytykować błędy w rozumowaniu. Odpowiedzi, które udzielała i pytania, rozsądne i przemyślane, zadawane niewinnym tonem zawsze trafiały w sedno. Odzywała się rzadziej, pozwalając rozmowie toczyć się bez przeszkód, ale kiedy już coś mówiła, skupiała na sobie całą uwagę mężczyzn. Harry z przyjemnością obserwował, jak inteligentnie zbijała każdy argument Malfoya, zaś każde jej spojrzenie na męża kończyło się mimowolnym uśmiechem. Sam na ten widok również się uśmiechał, podchwytując co i rusz podejrzliwe spojrzenie Malfoya.

No i trzeci rozmówca – Malfoy. Harry niespodziewanie dla samego siebie docenił niewymuszony sposób, w jaki mężczyzna prowadził rozmowę, kierując ją dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał. Przez większość czasu precyzyjnie kontrolował, by sytuacja nie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Gdy trzeba było, zaogniał dyskusję, podsuwając kłopotliwe kwestie do rozważań, by chwilę później z łagodną stanowczością starszego brata łagodzić wzburzenie kilkoma celnie dobranymi sformułowaniami, przez które przebijała doskonała znajomość ludzkiej psychiki i reakcji, jakie można wywołać odpowiednimi słowami rzuconymi w stosownej chwili. Harry musiał przyznać, że Malfoy zachowywał się naprawdę po ślizgońsku.

Nagle, gdy pozostała trójka zajęta wymienianiem opinii o irlandzkiej drużynie quidditcha nie zwracała na niego uwagi, Potter uświadomił sobie, skąd kojarzył Stephena. Jeden ruch pulchniej dłoni i Harry już przypomniał sobie, gdzie widział tą okrągłą, przyjacielską twarz ozdobioną krzaczastymi wąsami.

Westchnął, z nieoczekiwaną świadomością, jak niewiele zabrakło, żeby nieodpowiednim pytaniem uraził mężczyznę. W duchu podziękował Ginny, która ciągnęła go na wszystkie możliwe bankiety i imprezy, gdzie rozmowa o niczym z nieznajomymi należała do stałego repertuaru. Dzięki niej się nie zbłaźnił.

Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie również, że zajęty udawaniem kogoś, kim nie był, przejęty możliwościami oferowanymi przez nowy świat, rzadko myślał o swojej żonie. Wcześniej, jej nieobecność w jego życiu, sypialni, domu, każdej sekundy sprawiała mu ból... jednak mniejszy niż ten, który odczuwał w pobliżu żony, która nie zwracała na niego uwagi, obojętna, zimna, pozostająca ciągle na uboczu, nigdy z nim, zawsze tuż obok... gdzie każda próba zbliżenia się kończyła się coraz większym dystansem. Jak małe kuleczki zderzające się ze sobą, stykali się na sekundę, by później oddalić się jeszcze bardziej.

– Harry, a co ty myślisz na ten temat? – W przepływające natrętne, gorzkie myśli wdarła się codzienna rzeczywistość, w której Kendra obrzucała go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem jego zmarszczone brwi i rozmyte spojrzenie, zaś mężczyźni obserwowali go z nadzieją, że poprze ich we właśnie prowadzonym sporze. – Mój mąż i Draco są przeciwni wprowadzeniu legalizacji związków międzygatunkowych – ja je popieram, a ty?

Zamrugał, zaskoczony, próbując wrócić z zamglonego, prywatnego świata, gdzie o żadnych relacjach międzygatunkowych nie było mowy.

– Hm... – zamyślił się. Czy ktokolwiek ma prawo ingerować w tak prywatne, intymne sprawy jak uczucia? A tym bardziej państwo? Gdzieś w głębi siebie znalazł odpowiedź, może niedoskonałą, ale jego. – Popieram.

– Ale przecież łączenie się w pary... – oburzył się Stephen, perorując namiętnie przez kilka minut o niewłaściwości tego typów związków, czemu z oburzeniem przysłuchiwała się Kendra. Gdy udało jej się przerwać mężowi, szybko odbiła wszystkie jego argumenty. Oboje pogrążyli się w dyspucie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na roześmianych współtowarzyszy.

Pół godziny później spór nadal pozostawał nierozwiązany, ale szybki rzut okiem na zegarek wystarczył Kendrze do zorientowania się która godzina. Z urzekającym uśmiechem przeprosiła, że muszą już iść, ale ich mała córeczka niecierpliwie czeka na powrót rodziców i nie chcą jej zawieść.

– Ależ to zrozumiałe – zgadzał się łaskawie Draco, żegnając ze Stephenem, podczas gdy Harry wypytywał kobietę o pięcioletnią łobuzicę o ślicznych ciemnych loczkach mamy i niebieskich oczach taty. – Harry, nie zatrzymuj Kendry – polecił, łapiąc go za ramię. W tym samym momencie w podobnym tonie odezwał się jej mąż.

Cała czwórka roześmiała się radośnie. Harry nie zauważył porozumiewawczych spojrzeń, jakie wymieniło między sobą małżeństwo.

– Taksówka już czeka – odezwał się jeden z pracowników restauracji, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd z charakterystycznym pyknięciem.

Harry i Draco wyszli przed restaurację odprowadzić swoich gości. Lodyn, zasnuty mgłą i z deszczową aurą wiszącą w powietrzu, nie zachęcał do wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Zbliżająca się nocna pora również nie nęciła do spacerów, więc nic dziwnego, że na ulicy było prawie pusto.

– To było naprawdę miłe spotkanie, mam nadzieję, że je powtórzymy – powiedziała Kendra. Uśmiechnięta, z zalotnie opadającymi kosmykami ciemnych włosów wyglądała czarująco. Z prawdziwą gracją wsiadła do auta, machając mężczyznom dłonią na pożegnanie.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział Harry, zanim Malfoy zdołał cokolwiek wyjąkać. – Kiedy tylko czas na to pozwoli.

– Oby nasza przyszła współpraca układała się równie owocnie jak teraz – stwierdził poważnie Stephen, a Harry z prawdziwą przyjemnością uścisnął jego dłoń. Malfoy w tym czasie szeptał coś do Kendry, z czego kobieta chichotała jak szalona. – Polubili się.

– Draco trudno nie lubić – grzecznie zgodził się z nim Harry. Powiedział coś, co było oczywistym kłamstwem, a wcale tak nie zabrzmiało.

– To prawda – przytaknął mężczyzna i z uśmiechem zawołał, wsiadając do taksówki: – Do zobaczenia!

– Oby szybciej niż później – skwitował Draco, stając koło Pottera i naturalnym gestem obejmując go ramieniem. – Mamy jeszcze wiele do zrobienia.

– Wracajmy. Zimno tu – powiedział po prostu Harry, starając się wyswobodzić z uścisku mężczyzny jak najszybciej... zanim Malfoy pomyśli, że dreszcze przebiegające przez jego, Pottera, ciało są skutkiem nagłej bliskości.

– O nie, mój _drogi_ Harry – syknął nagle Malfoy, gdy taksówka znikła za zakrętem. Wściekle zaciśnięta dłoń i równie wściekłe spojrzenie zszokowało Pottera, który, wreszcie wolny, cofnął się o krok. I jeszcze jeden.

Malfoy zwariował.

Jeszcze jeden krok.

I jeszcze jeden.

Nagle przyparty do ściany, z pałającymi oczyma Malfoya znajdującymi się na tej samej wysokości co jego, unieruchomiony w mocnym uścisku, struchlał. _Kolejny szaleniec na mojej drodze. Przyciągam ich, czy sami się znajdują?_

– Co TO miało znaczyć? – zapytał wściekły bardziej niż rozszalałe stado hipogryfów Malfoy. Jego głos drgał tak, że mężczyzna z trudem nad nim panował. Zaciskając dłonie na ramionach zaskoczonego Pottera, przysunął się bliżej, tak blisko, że niewyraźna para wydobywająca się z ich ust zmieszała się w jeden ulotny obłok. – Po jaką cholerę wyciągałeś przy nich _nasze_, prywatne sprawy?

_Nasze?_, bezgłośnie powtórzył Harry z niedowierzaniem,_ Nasze. Nasze... _Jęknął.

– Malfoy... – zaczął, z trudem uspokajając oddech. – To n...

– Dobrze się chociaż bawiłeś? – nie dał mu dokończyć Malfoy, przerywając w pół słowa. Wyraz twarzy Ślizgona nagle zmienił się. Furia znikła jakby pod wpływem Finite i mężczyzna przybrał maskę zwykłej oziębłej obojętności. – Bo ja tak... i teraz mam zamiar równie dobrze się zabawić.

Gorące usta przeszkodziły Harry'emu w odpowiedzi. Malfoy przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, jakby chciał osłonić go przed wieczornym chłodem.

_Oszalał_.


End file.
